Un trofeo Más (Parte 2) (Glee) (Newbies)
by DiannaUribe
Summary: Es un nuevo año en McKinley Highschool, todos los chicos (a excepción de Myron) se graduarán junto con un chico nuevo que es igual a ellos y al entrar a New Directions, todos se dan cuenta que tiene una voz sorprendente, mientras tanto Shannon, Skylar, Bree, Kitty, Mariah y Roderick tratan de sobrevivir en la gran ciudad de New York.
1. Capitulo I

Hola :DD

El momento que todos estaban esperando, aquí está la segunda parte como se las prometí.

Espero que la disfruten :D.

Alistair-(Sale de su casa)...Este será un gran año...mi último año

Madison-(Sale)...Este va a ser un buen año...tiene que ser un buen año

(Música)

Alistair-Otra vez las clases van a comenzar

Spencer-Yeeh hay muchos sueños que alcanzar

Madison-El verano terminó

Mason-Ya el verano terminó ooohhhh oh oh

Jane-El verano terminó

(Música)

Spencer-Oh, el año ya va a empezar, hay que volver a estudiar, las vacaciones se acabaron ya

Alistair-Yo ya me siento, emocionado, este año hay que esforzarnos

Mason-Yeh, hay esperanza, en los corazones, porque este año va a ser uno de los mejores

Jane y Madison-Y cada una de nosotras, la emoción, encontramos el amor, estamos llenas de emoción

Todos-Y regresando al colegio, todo el mundo tiene el mismo sueño

Myron-Compartimos juntos el deseo

Todos-Que este año será mucho mejor

Alistair-Otra vez las clases van a comenzar

Spencer-Yeeh, hay muchos sueños que alcanzar

Todos-(Corren)

Madison-El verano terminó

Mason-Ya el verano terminó ooohhhh oh oh

Jane-El verano terminó

(Música)

Alistair-De nuevo a estudiar, hay que volver a empezar, con Geografía, Historia y Matemáticas

Mason-Tú no lo olvides, no todo es malo, recuerda que aquí te están esperando

(Música)

Taylor-(Asistente de Isaac) (Abre la puerta del auto)

Isaac-...Apenas llego, y todos oh oh, ya están hablando de lo hermoso que luzco oh

Taylor-No te lo creas, porque es todo en vano, todos estábamos mirando para otro lado

Isaac-... (Voltea)

Taylor- ._.''''

(Música)

Todos-Y regresando al colegio, todo el mundo tiene el mismo sueño, compartimos juntos el deseo, que este año será mucho mejor

Alistair-Otra vez las clases van a comenzar

Spencer-Yeeh hay muchos sueños que alcanzar

Madison-El verano terminó (Taylor-Ya terminó oohh)

Mason-Ya el verano terminó oooohhhh oh oh (Taylor-Na na, na na aahh)

Jane-El verano terminó

Alistair-Otra vez las clases van a comenzar

Spencer-Yeeh hay muchos sueños que alcanzar

Madison-El verano terminó (Taylor-Ya terminó ooohh)

Mason-Ya el verano terminó oooohhh oh oh (Taylor-Na na na aaahhh)

Jane-El verano terminó

Spencer-Otra vez las clases van a comenzar

Mason-Ya el verano terminó

Madison-Yeah...oh

Alistair-Ya el verano terminó

...

En la dirección

X-Ojalá sea el ambiente para mi hijo

Will-Le aseguro que habrá un lugar donde pertenezca

X-Ok, gracias

J-Muchas gracias (Toma su mochila)

X-Toma este dinero, seguro te alcanza para algo en la cafetería, no quiero que comiences a desnutrirte, Joey

Joey-Que sí mamá

X-Suerte (Se va)

Joey-...(Va a su casillero)...debí equivocarme en la contraseña (Lo intenta)...es mi primer día, no me hagas esto 7n7(Lo intenta otra vez xD)...muy bien que sea como tú quieras (Saca un martillo de su mochila)Siempre vengo preparado 7u7

(Comienza a golpear el casillero con el martillo)

Alistair-Oh Dios, amigo, puedes dejar de hacer ruido? Mi casillero está al lado del tuyo -.-***

Joey-Una más (Golpea el casillero) Ya está...Hola, soy Joey ñ.ñ

Alistair-Soy Alistair Mucho gusto ñ.ñ, eres nuevo?

Joey-Acabo de entrar hoy (Suena la campana)

Joey-Nos veremos luego

Alistair-Ok

(Se van por diferentes lados)

Joey-(Narrando) Mi primer día fue horrible, todos me trataban indiferente por ser nuevo, mi primera clase fue algebra, primero que nada, buscar un lugar donde sentarme, iba a sentarme con el chico que conocí...pero... (Se acerca a la silla)

Spencer-(Llega y se sienta) Hola amor

Alistair-Hola (Se dan un pequeño beso)

Joey-... (Narrando) Ok, eso fue raro, a primera vista no tiene ningún toque de gay...por suerte había una chica Cheerio atrás de ellos, su nombre era Madison McCarthy (Se acerca a la silla)

Alistair-No (Niega con la cabeza) Ahí es donde se sienta "La pequeña estrella"

Myron-(Llega y se sienta)

Joey-...Gracias (Narrando) Atrás de ella estaba otra chica llamada Jane Hayward, había una silla libre (Se acerca a la silla)

Spencer-Tampoco esa (Niega con la cabeza) Ahí se sienta el novio de Jane, y hermano gemelo de Madison

Mason-(Llega y se sienta)

Joey-(Narrando) Qué puede ser peor? (Voltea y choca con Isaac)

Isaac-Qué?

Joey-Lo siento, no era mi intención, soy nuevo aquí

Isaac-Fíjate por dónde caminas (Se va y se sienta)

X-Hay algún problema?

Silencio...

X-No?...Bien, les aviso que acaba de llegar un alumno nuevo de último año (Lee la lista) Su nombre es Joey...Armstrong?

Joey-No, mi apellido no es Armstrong...Williams

X-Lo siento, debí haberme confundido, estaba ansioso por conocer al hijo de Billie Joe Armstrong

Joey-Ni siquiera tengo nada parecido .-.

X-Cómo sea, busca un lugar para sentarte

(Ríen)

Joey-...(Se sienta en un rincón)

X-Muy bien...vamos a repasar lo que vimos el año pasado, ya deben saber álgebra, quiero que me digan el resultado de la operación (7x+8x) + (6y+3y) + (4xy+2xy)

Taylor-(Alza la mano) (Susurra) Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo...

Joey-(Alza la mano)

X-...Sr. Williams?

Taylor-(Baja la mano) :c

Joey-El resultado es 15x + 9y + 6xy

X-Es correcto

Isaac-Bueno, parece que ya tenemos un matadito nuevo en la clase

(Ríen)

X-Silencio

Isaac-Yo solamente quería alabar a nuestro nuevo chico nerd de la clase

Joey-Disculpa?

Isaac-Dije...

Alistair-Ya déjalo Isaac

Silencio...

Joey-...

X-...Sigamos con la clase

Taylor-...Eso duele Isaac, incluso más para ti

Isaac-Taylor, basta!

En el almuerzo

Joey-(Narrando)...Tal vez si me siento con los futbolistas consiga amigos, (Se acerca a la mesa)...Hola

Silencio...

T-Te perdiste?

Joey-...(Se va a otra mesa) La otra mesa era la de los antisociales y emos...cómo lo sé?

X-Mi vida apesta

W-Ya has probado cortarte con navajas?

Q-Yo lo hago a diario...estas cicatrices nunca sanan

Joey-...(Se va)...Más vale solo que mal acompañado

(Se sienta solo en una mesa)

Taylor-Hey Hola

Joey-Ah hola (Mueve su mochila de la silla)

Taylor-Oh lo siento, no me iba a sentar contigo, solo me acerqué para disculparme por cómo fue mi "jefe" en la primera clase

Joey-Ah no está bien

Taylor-Es mi deber, soy su asistente, y...su aprendiz, para cuando se gradúe habrá un nuevo chico arpía, seré yo, te veré luego, bye (Se aleja)

Joey-Sí...vale

Taylor-...Eres inteligente...no te dejes manipular por imbéciles (Se va)

Joey-...

...

Llega a su casa

M-Hola, hice tu comida favorita

Joey-...Qué bien

M-Fueron buenos contigo?

Joey-...Un poco

M-Ya hiciste amigos?

Joey-...(Sube a su cuarto)

Al día siguiente

Joey-(Narrando) Mi primer día fue horrible...por suerte al segundo mejoró

(Suena la campana)

En el almuerzo

Spencer-Se los digo, ese concierto fue espectacular, ya van 2 semanas de ese acontecimiento y aún no lo supero

Jane-Les dije que hubiéramos comprado los boletos más adelante, arriba no es lo mismo que abajo hasta adelante

Myron-Y que salga descuartizado por tantos empujones? No gracias, quiero vivir

Joey-(Llega) Ustedes son los New Directions?

Silencio...

Joey-...El club Glee?

Mason-Claro, oye...estás en nuestra clase de algebra, cierto?

Joey-Emm sí

Madison-Una pregunta, cómo puedes resolver esas ecuaciones en segundos? En esos segundos apenas visualizo la ecuación completamente

Joey-Soy bueno en álgebra

Myron-No son demasiadas letras para ti?

Joey-...Se me da de naturaleza

Spencer-(Quita su mochila de la silla que quedaba libre)

Joey-...Gracias...

Alistair-Estábamos hablando de la próxima vez que vayamos a un concierto

Madison-Conoces a Thirty Seconds To Mars?

Joey-...Cómo no los voy a conocer? Soy Echelon

Silencio...

Mason-No puede ser, por qué no te abre visto en el concierto de Thirty Seconds To Mars aquí en Ohio hace 2 semanas?

Joey-Ah, hace 2 semanas aún no estaba aquí, me mudé hace 1 semana, pero fui a su concierto en Indiana y fue todo un sueño, hubiera querido estar adelante pero los vi arriba, lo bueno es que no estaba lejos

Jane-Así que eres Echelon?

Joey-Sí...también me gusta mucho Simple Plan, All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, 21 pilots, Tokio Hotel y Sleeping With Sirens

Jane-Tienes buen gusto musical

Joey-...Gracias

...

En NYADA

X-Bienvenidos...a una de las escuelas de arte más prestigiadas de New York y obviamente de todo E.U.

Bree-(Tomando apuntes)

Mariah-(Susurra) Estás escribiendo todo lo que dice?

Bree-Tengo mis razones, yo me entiendo

X-Así que...esta clase cada quién hará una demostración para todo el salón sobre su talento, hay algún voluntario para...

Mariah-(A punto de alzar la mano)

W-(Alza la mano antes que ella)...Soy Elvira Adams, quisiera comenzar yo

X-Buena elección

Elvira-(Pasa)...Dale!

(Música)

Elvira-Tell me what you want What you like It's okay I'mma little curious too Tell me if it's wrong If it's right I don't care I can keep a secret could, you? Got my mind on your body And your body on my mind Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite Don't tell your mother Kiss one another Die for each other We're cool for the summer (Ha) Ooh, Ooh Take me down into your Paradise Don't be scared cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer Tell me if I won If I did What's my prize? I just wanna play with you, too Even if they judge Fuck it all Do the time I just wanna have some fun with you Got my mind on your body And your body on my mind Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite Don't tell your mother Kiss one another Die for each other We're cool for the summer (Ha) Ooh, Ooh Take me down into your Paradise Don't be scared cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer (Ha) We're cool for the summer We're cool for the summer Shhhh...don't tell your mother Got my mind on your body And your body on my mind Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite Take me down into your Paradise Don't be scared cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer (Take me down) We're cool for the summer (Don't be scared) Cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer (Ha) Ooh We're cool for the summer

(Aplauden)

X-Muy bien...cuál es tu nombre decías?

Elvira-...Elvira Adams

Mariah-...(Recordando)

.

.

Prof.-Chicos, es hora de jugar a los quemados, elijan quien quiere ser el quemado

Elvira-Todos contra la pequeña Mariah Jefferson!

Mariah-(13 años) Qué? Yo no quiero ser quemada

(Suena el silbato)

Elvira-Piensa rápido!

(Todos comienzan a pegarle con los balones)

Mariah- Aaaahhh

...

Shannon-(13 años)(Caminando con sus audífonos) ñ.ñ

Elvira-Piensa rápido!

Shannon-Espera, joder D:!

Elvira-(Le lanza un refresco a la cara)

Todos-(Ríen)

...

En el almuerzo

Shannon y Mariah estaban sentados juntos

Elvira-Todos contra esos perdedores!

Shannon y Mariah-Qué?! D:

Elvira-Piensen rápido!

X-Pelea de comida!

(Les comienzan a lanzar comida)

Los 2-Aaahhhhhh

.

.

Bree-(Chasquea sus dedos)

Mariah-(Reacciona)...Qué?

Bree-Ella es voluntaria, le toca pasar

Mariah-...(Pasa)

...

En las audiciones

Sam-Joey Williams!

Joey-Ese soy yo

Sam-Qué nos cantarás?

...

Mariah-...Voy a cantar Night of the Hunter...

...

Joey-...De la famosa banda 30 seconds To Mars

(Música)

Joey-I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell Beaten and broken and chased from the land But I rise up above it, high up above it and see

Mariah-I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves Rise up above it, high up above and see (Rise up above it high up above it and see)

Joey-Pray to your god, open your heart Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark Cover your eyes, the devil's inside

Mariah-One night of the hunter One day I will get revenge

Joey-One night to remember One day it'll all just end

Los 2-Oh oh oh ooh oh oh oohh oh oh ooooohhhhhh

Mariah-Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed Rise, I will rise, I will rise haaaaaiaaaaa

Joey-Skinned her alive, ripped her apart Scattered her ashes, buried her heart Rise up above it, high up above and see (Rise up above it high up above it and see)

Mariah-Pray to your god, open your heart Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark

Los 2-Cover your eyes, the devil's inside

Mariah-One night of the hunter One day I will get revenge

Joey-One night to remember One day it'll all just end

Los 2-Oh oh oh ooh oh oh oohh oh oh ooooohhhhhh

Joey-Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart

Mariah-Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart

Los 2-Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart

Mariah-One night of the hunter

Joey-One day I will get revenge

Los 2-One night to remember One day it'll all just end (Los 2- Oh oh oh ooh oh oh oohh oh oh ooooohhhhhh)

Silencio...

Sam-(Aplaude)...Eso estuvo excelente

Joey-...Gracias (Se va)

Sam-...Espera

Joey-...(Regresa)

Sam-Para que me engaño, estás dentro

Joey-Si?...Oh Dios, gracias (Corre)

...

X-Cuál es tu nombre?

Mariah-...Mariah Jefferson...

X-...(Aplaude)...Nunca desperdicies tu talento

Mariah-...(Va a sentarse)

Más tarde

Mariah-(Sentada en una banca)

Shannon-Dónde has estado?!

Mariah-(Voltea)...

Shannon-Ojala te hubiera visto cantar (Se sienta con ella)...Bree dijo que estuviste excelente...para ser novata

Mariah-Novata?

Shannon-Vamos, no literal una novata, pero para los de tercer año en NYADA lo eres para ellos

Mariah-(Ríe)...Vi algo raro...pasó otra chica antes que mí

Shannon-Y luego?

Mariah-Te digo su nombre?

Shannon-La conozco?

Mariah-Seguro que sí, esa persona fue tu peor pesadilla

Shannon-No puede ser, Richard Stone está estudiando en NYADA?

Mariah- .-...El no, ni siquiera lo recordaba

Shannon-Pero Richard Stone es mi peor pesadilla (Recordando)

.

.

Shannon-(12 años) (Iba corriendo a su clase) Que llego tarde

Richard-Permíteme ayudarte chico raro (Le pone el pie)

Shannon-No, espera (Cae al bote de basura) Ayuda, aaahhh!

Todos-(Se burlan de él)

...

Shannon-(Iba caminando por las escaleras)

Richard-Está resbaloso el piso, cuidado (Le pone el pie)

Shannon-Aaahhhh! (Cae por las escaleras)

.

.

Shannon-Terminaba con muchos moretones :S

Mariah-Él no, tú segunda peor pesadilla...nuestra peor pesadilla

Shannon-(Recordando)

.

.

X-(Lo ayuda a salir del bote)

Shannon-Muchas gracias, estaba muy obscuro ahí

Elvira-Pobre criatura (Lo patea al bote)

Shannon-No!

Todos-(Se ríen de él)

.

.

Shannon-Elvira?

Mariah-(Asiente haciendo muecas)

Shannon-Me estás jugando una broma? (Se levanta) Mari, con eso no se juega

Mariah-Crees que te miento?

Shannon-Debiste confundirla amiga, que te parece si vamos a Spotligh dinner a comer algo y te relajas?

Mariah-No te miento

Shannon-(La jala del brazo) Debiste confundirte, tranquilízate

...

En Spotlight dinner

Shannon-Supongo que ya estás más tranquila

Mariah-Porqué no me crees?

Shannon-No estás segura, eso lo sé, son tus primeros días, estás alterada, pero te aseguro que les patearas el trasero a todos, la cuenta!

Mesero-(Lleva la cuenta)(Choca con Elvira)

Elvira-No te preocupes, yo lo levanto

(Cambia la cuenta por otra y la mete en el sobre)

Elvira-Toma

M-Gracias...Aquí tiene su cuenta

Shannon-Gracias...(La mira)

Mariah-Qué?

Shannon-$1500 por 2 cafés de $500?...Debí haberme confundido en el precio (Mete el dinero) Acompáñame

(Van a la caja)

Shannon-Debe haber algún error, me dieron este sobre, y porqué todo está más caro? Se supone que 2 cafés están a $500, y me cobran más

Elvira-Oh, parece que te equivocaste de cuenta, esta es la tuya, 2 cafés de $500

Shannon-Que tonto soy, y ya pagué, debe haber alguna forma de pedir reembolso del dinero

Elvira-Ya no se puede, pagaste de más

Shannon-Mierda...te me haces conocida

Mariah-Eemm Shannon

Elvira-Piensa rápido (Susurra)

Shannon-...Elvira?

Elvira-Piensa rápido Shannon!

X-Jajajajaja, ese sujeto se equivocó en la cuenta y pagó de más!

S-Maldito retrasado!

Todos-Jajajajajajajaja xD

Shannon-Ay Dios (Se va)

Mariah-...Shannon (Lo sigue) Shannon...Shannon, no...

Shannon-No es tu culpa, debí creerte, pero ahora lo único que me queda es tomar con cuidado mi ruta en esta gran ciudad sin encontrármela, y espero que tú lo hagas, nos vamos ahora (La jala del brazo)

Mariah-Espera, me arrancas el brazo

 **Canciones:**

 **El verano termino(HSM El desafío)-New Directions con todo McKinely**

 **Cool For the Summer(Demi Lovato)-Elvira**

 **Night of the Hunter(30 seconds to Mars) Joey y Mariah**


	2. Capitulo II (Los inadaptados)

En el juego de fútbol

Joey-(Narrando) Spencer estaba jugando en el campo, los gemelos Mason y Madison estaban con las Cheerios animando al equipo, Jane estaba sentada en el público, el niño estrella, Myron y el chico que saludé y me defendió de ese bribón llamado Isaac en clase de álgebra, no recuerdo su nombre, no estaban, así que fui a sentarme con ella

Jane-Oh, Hola Joey, quieres sentarte?

Joey-Sí...está bien

Jane-Por cierto, escuché que entraste con nosotros al Club Glee, eso es genial, Sam dice que estuviste genial

Joey-No fue para tanto

Jane-Me hubiera gustado verte

Alistair-(Llega) Ay Dios...una pregunta Jane Hayward, podrían estar los baños más atascados que en un juego de fútbol?

Jane-Mmmhhhhh

Joey-(Pensativo)...Sí...pregúntame a mí cuando fui al concierto en Indiana

Los 2-(Ríen)

Alistair-(Se sienta) Me acabo de topar con Myron, "el niño estrella"

Jane-Iremos hoy a su casa?

Alistair-No lo creo, ahora está tratando de conseguir un ligue con una chica de tercer año 3 años mayor que él

Jane-Nunca conseguirá novia, es muy pequeño para todas las chicas de McKinley

Los 2-(Ríen)

Joey-...Cielos (Ríe con ellos)

Jane-Hay que ir a la fiesta en Breadstrix, después del juego

Alistair-Me parece bien, oye, después del juego iremos a la fiesta en Breadstrix que organizaron unos sujetos, quieres ir?

Joey-La verdad no tengo nada que hacer después del juego, los acompañaré

(Todos gritan por la victoria)

Joey y Jane-(Corren con Mason y Madison)

Madison-Buen comienzo para nuestro último año

Mason-Pero no lo habrían logrado sin un equipo de porristas que los estuviera animando

Jane-Es verdad (Ríe y lo besa)

Joey-(Ríe) Tienes razón

Llegan Spencer y Alistair con ellos

Madison-Hola chicos, estábamos hablando de que no habrían logrado una victoria como esa sin un equipo de porristas que los animaran

Spencer-Es verdad, todos sabemos que las porristas y los jugadores de fútbol tienen una gran conexión, qué tal si para celebrar vamos a esa tal fiesta en Breadstix?

Todos-Siiiiii

Spencer-Te nos unes?

Joey-...Seguro (Sonríe)

...

Más tarde

Madison-Dios, está helando

Mason-Todavía no es invierno Madison, ya ni yo tengo frio, que mal por ti que tu novio Skylart no está aquí para calentarte

Madison-Solo cierra la boca (Ríe)

Jane-Sigues con Skylart? Pensé que habían terminado cuando se fue después de las vacaciones

Madison-No, es una relación a distancia, no es algo tan serio

Joey-Disculpen, no se de quien hablan ._.

Alistair-De su novio Skylart

Joey-No lo conozco .-.

Spencer-Tenemos unos amigos que presentarte en New York, algún día te los presentaremos

Joey-Ok

(Entran)

Mason-Muy bien Joey...esta, es una fiesta con todo McKinley High School

(Se sientan en una mesa)

Madison-Myron no vendrá?

Alistair-Ah no sabías? Ahora está muy ocupado tratando de conseguir un ligue con una chica de la escuela 3 años más grande que él

Madison-Oh por Dios

Mason-Pobre Myron, nunca conseguirá novia porque ahuyentará a todas las mujeres de McKinley

Todos-(Ríen)

Joey-Tengo sed, iré por una bebida (Se aleja)

Isaac-Hey Joey, se ve que tienes sed (Le ofrece una bebida)

Joey-Ah, muchas gracias, está envenenado, verdad?

Isaac-No...mira, perdón si te humillé, quiero reparar el daño

Joey-(Lo mira dudoso) (Toma de la bebida)

30 minutos después

Jane-Oigan, hace cuánto fue Joey por su bebida?

Madison-Hace media hora

Mason-Tengo el presentimiento de que ya se metió en problemas

Alistair-Oh Dios, iré a buscarlo (Se aleja)

Mientras tanto

Joey-...Y luego, pasó eso, fue raro, pero me recordó el día que vi dos unicornios rosados caminando en un arcoíris

Chicas-Jajajajajajajaja

X-Este chico es súper raro

Y-Demasiado

Isaac-Lo es (Ríe)

Taylor-(Ríe) Debo aprender a hacer eso

Alistair-(Llega)...Joey? .-.

Isaac Taylor y las chicas-(Ríen)

Joey-(Desconcertado)...Dije algo gracioso? Unos unicornios no me hacen gracia

X-Dios (Ríe)

Alistair-...Isaac, tú lo drogaste, no?

Taylor-Oye, tranquilo, todos se drogan en las fiestas

Alistair-Ah sí? Pues yo no, y acaso te hablé a ti? No lo recuerdo

Taylor-(Se levanta de la silla y está a punto de responderle)

Isaac-Taylor...Yo me encargo...Te invito una bebida

Alistair-Muy gracioso Isaac...deja de andar detrás de gente no disponible, quieres? Te hace daño (Se aleja)

Isaac-Hey, no te enojes bombón (Lo toma del brazo)

Alistair-Tú...Suéltame, y no me digas así (Le pellizca el brazo)

Isaac-Au...Cambiaste mucho este verano Alis, ya no eres el chico del que me enamoré, qué dices? Podemos conversar un poco, contarnos anécdotas de la vida

Alistair-Mira...yo no tengo ningún interés en ser tu amigo, novio o lo que tú quieras y te apuesto a que me voy a aburrir con las tuyas y tú con las mías...

Isaac- ._. ...

Alistair- ._. ...Me refiero a las anécdotas...ándate a la mierda (Se va)

Joey-Lo digo, qué tienen de gracioso los unicornios? A mí no me hacen gracia

X-Es gracioso que tú lo digas (Ríe)

Alistair-Te sientes bien Joey?

Joey-...No siento nada absolutamente en este mundo

Chicas-(Ríen a carcajadas)

Alistair-...Lo siento, me lo tengo que llevar chicas (Lo jala del brazo)

X-No, déjalo

Joey-Llámenme

Chicas-(Ríen)

Alistair-(Lo sienta en una mesa)

Joey-Alguna vez te drogaron? Te sientes tan vacío

Alistair-Supongo que nunca te habías drogado antes

Joey-Ah, no no no, mis amigos de la otra escuela sí, pero yo, no, claro que no

Alistair-Y dónde están todos tus amigos ahora? Sigues teniendo contacto con ellos?

Joey-Ah, no, claro que no, larga historia...yo estaba enamorado de la novia de uno de ellos y al enterarse me dieron una golpiza entre todos y me humillaron

Alistair-... (Lo mira)

Joey-(Suspira)...necesito tomar aire, gracias por librarme de esas chicas, se reían de cosas que ni yo entendía

Alistair-...Ok...de nada

Joey-(Se va)

15 minutos después

Spencer-Encontraste a Joey?

Alistair-Ya lo encontré, pero dijo que iría afuera

Madison-...Está drogado?

Alistair-Fue Isaac

Silencio...

Spencer-Ese hijo de perra

Alistair-...Joey me contó que sus amigos de su otra escuela lo golpearon y lo humillaron...no parece que tenga otros amigos

Todos-...

Afuera

Joey-(Sentado en una jardinera)...Pensé que no me buscarían...

Madison-Te vimos demasiado solo

Joey-...Me gusta estar solo cuando estoy deprimido

Mason-No estés así...sea lo que haya pasado no lo recuerdes

Joey-Que tus amigos te golpeen? (Suspira)...No es fácil de olvidar

Todos-(Se miran)

Spencer-Mira, sabemos muy bien lo que sufriste, yo lo que haría sería comenzar desde cero

Jane-Ya que estás lejos de allí deberías comenzar de nuevo

Joey-...Saben, nunca lo pensé (Suspira) Ojalá tuviera amigos como ustedes

Mason-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, ya lo hablamos entre nosotros y queremos invitarte a ser parte de nuestro grupo

Joey-(Los voltea a ver)...Es una trampa? Porque nunca me habían invitado a ser parte de un grupo

Alistair-Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo

Madison-Vamos, piénsalo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que eres como nosotros

Mason-Y, por supuesto, ya que salimos los fines de semana muy frecuentemente, también estarías invitado

Joey-...Supongo que me encantaría (Sonríe)

Madison-Sí

Jane-Es oficial, tenemos un nuevo amigo (Ríe)

Joey-...(Sonríe un poco)

Alistair-...Bienvenido al Club de los chicos raros

Joey-(Lo mira)...Chicos raros?...me encanta Chicos raros

Todos-(Ríen)

Joey-Quiero decir...ese nombre, "Chicos raros", "chicos inadaptados", "chicos antisociales", "chicos extraños" cualquiera nos queda bien

Madison-A mí me gusta "Chicos Inadaptados"

Mason-Es genial

Joey-Ok, entonces debería tomar por hecho que somos unos chicos raros (Ríe)

Alistair-(Ríe con él)...Los Inadaptados...suena mejor que "Chicos raros"

Joey-Es verdad

Más tarde

Joey iba en la camioneta con Spencer y Alistair

Joey-Súbele a esa canción

Spencer-Cuál es? (Le sube)

Joey-(Sonríe)...Your Love-The Outflied

Alistair-La conozco

Joey-Esa canción, esa canción es perfecta, debo hacerlo (Sube a la carga de la camioneta)

Alistair-Qué haces?

Joey-Sé lo que hago

Spencer-No me culpes si te caes (En el volante)

Joey-Muy gracioso...(Extiende los brazos)...(Se asoma por el ventanal) Tienes que subir conmigo

Alistair-Qué? No, es una locura

Joey-Dios Alis, es una sensación única, tienes que sentirla

Alistair-Ok, lo haré solo por ti (Sube con él)

Joey-Sólo extiende los brazos lentamente

Alistair-Ok...(Extiende los brazos)...(Sonríe) Súbele más!

Spencer-Ok (Le sube)

Joey-Qué sientes?

Alistair-...Siento que vuelo

(Se miran)

Los 2-(Ríen)

(Minutos después)

Joey-(Baja de la camioneta) Gracias por venir a dejarme, me aterra caminar solo en las calles a esta hora de la noche cuando me acabo de mudar

Alistair-Nos vemos Joey

Spencer-Adiós Joey (Se van)

Joey-Adiós...(Entra a la casa y va directo a su cuarto) (Narrando) Lo que hago antes de irme a la cama es ducharme si aún es temprano, después ceno lo que sea, no me gusta dormir con el estómago vacío, después de cenar me llegó un mensaje de...Alistair, ya recordé su nombre, espero nunca olvidarlo, me mandó una foto que nos tomamos nosotros 2 antes de irnos de Breadstix...él me agrada, espero que él y yo podamos ser los mejores amigos, yo le mandé otro mensaje

"Salimos raros xD"

"Pensé que a estas alturas ya te habías dormido, chico inadaptado :P"

"Nee, son las 10:30, aún no tengo sueño :3"

En otro chat

Joey ha creado el grupo

Joey ha agregado a Mason

Joey ha agregado a Jane

Joey ha agregado a Madison

Joey ha agregado a Spencer

Joey ha agregado a Alistair

Joey ha nombrado al grupo: "Los inadaptados :p"

Joey: Hola :D

Mason: Hola :D

Madison: Holi :3

Jane: Qué hay? C:

Spencer: Hola chicos :P

Alistair: Hola :DD

Joey: Qué haciendo? 7u7

Mason: Me dormí por 5 minutos (._.)/

Jane: Hay Mason, tu siempre durmiendo xD 3 :3

Mason: Obvi :33 3

"Madison mandó un archivo en multimedia"

Joey: Mi cara sale rara en esa foto xD

Alistair: Saliste más raro en las nuestras xD

Joey: Mándame las fotos :B

Spencer: Y qué quieren hacer?

Mason: Quiero conocer más a Joey

Joey: Estoy disponible para cualquier pregunta :3

Spencer: A caso haces deporte?

Joey: No .-.

Spencer: Jaja lo sabía xD

"Joey mandó link de un video (Hurricane-30stm)

Joey: Han escuchado esta canción? :D

Madison: Yo amo esa canción *0* :D

Mason-Es genial :D

Alistair: Es mi punto débil *0* :DDD

Joey: No me jodas *0*

En otro chat

Alistair: Así que...eres Echelon 7u7r

Joey: Sí :P...y tú?

Alistair: Síiii :D

Joey: Shiiiiii :D, me caes bien, ojala podamos ser buenos amigos :D

Alistair: Yo también lo espero :D, no se supone que aún seguirías drogado? xD

Joey: Con la ducha se me pasa :P

Alistair: Con que te drogó Isaac? xD

Joey: No sé .-.

Alistair: Ah no? .-.

Joey: No ._...(Narrando) Me quedé hablando con él como hasta la 1:30, en serio nos parecemos demasiado, por eso espero que podamos ser mejores amigos, dicen que tener un mejor amigo gay es incómodo pero quiero arriesgarme

...

Mientras tanto

Skylart, Roderick, Shannon y Kitty caminando en las calles de New York

Shannon-...Y en eso, su cara se me hace familiar, y cuando dice su típica frase que ya les dije, me dejó en ridículo y me hizo darme cuenta de que ella era la chica que me molestaba en la secundaria, porque siempre que decía esa frase, quería decir que iba a pasar algo malo

Roderick-Eso te pasa por no reaccionar rápido, si su cara te era familiar debiste reaccionar rápido

Shannon-Yo no sabía que era ella, esta demasiada cambiada, la reconocí solamente porque la vi fijamente a los ojos -.-

(Entran al edificio)

Skylart-Yo que tú andaría con más cuidado si ella es tan mala como tú dices

(Suben las escaleras)

Shannon-No la conoces, además de tratar a los demás como perdedores, suele hacer que todo gire a su alrededor

Roderick-Crees que ya haya cambiado?

Shannon-Eemmm...no .-. (Entran al departamento)

Kitty-En serio? Se nota que ella te dejó completamente traumado de por vida

Shannon- .-...

Skylart-Bree, sigues despierta? Aún no te da sueño?

Bree-Mmmhhh no

Shannon-Déjala, ella es un poco nocturna, Hola

Bree-Hola (Se besan rápidamente)

Kitty-Que horror

Shannon- ¬¬**

Bree- .-...

Roderick-Dónde está Mariah?

Bree-Entró a su cuarto, creo que se quedó dormida hace horas, que hacían afuera a esta hora?

Shannon-Eso justamente iba a decirte, ya es más de media noche, así que ya es otro día, es un día espacial para los 2, así que quiero que cierres los ojos

Bree-(Ríe) Vale (Cierra los ojos)

Shannon-Sin trampas

Bree-Ya están cerrados

Shannon-(Le pone cuidadosamente unos aretes) Aún no los abras

Bree-Ok (Ríe)

Shannon-Espera un momento (Pone un espejo en sus manos) Y...ya puedes abrirlos

Bree-Esta bien (Los abre) (Se mira en el espejo)

Shannon-6 lindos meses, sé que son muy pequeños pero creo que lo vale y te ves preciosa con ellos

Bree-Shannon, me encanta...tú me encantas (Se besan)

Todos-(Ríen en voz baja)


	3. Capitulo III

En el salón del coro

Madison-Qué haces Mason?

Mason-Alguien tiró salsa aquí, me siento raro si no la limpio

Joey-Alguien puede decirme si ya eligieron la lista para la sectorial?

Spencer-Yo que tú no pisaría ahí

Joey-Por qué? (Se resbala con la salsa) Mierda

Spencer-Por eso

Joey- ¬¬** (Se levanta del suelo y sienta en la banca)

Sam-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien...chicos, cada vez falta menos para la sectorial, no debemos subestimar este reto, así que debemos comenzar con elegir la lista de canciones, tienen propuestas?

Myron-(Alza la mano) (._.)/

Sam-Myron?

Myron-Algo de The Smiths? .-.

Madison-Adoro a The Smiths

Mason-Son geniales

Sam-Claro...pero probablemente no son necesarios para la sectorial

Joey-The Ramus? .-.

Silencio...

Jane-Podemos cantar algo de The Rasmus

Alistair-Ten Black Roses

Joey-(Narrando) Mi confidente ha hablado...me gusta decirle confidente...The Rasmus?...Bueno...sería genial, los aniquilaría a todos

(Hablaban)

"Mensaje"

Madison-(Lo lee)

"Espero verte pronto, extraño tomar tu mano y nuestras pláticas eternas :3"-Skylart

Madison-(Sonríe un poco)

"Algún día vendrás? :3 "

"La escuela me tiene atascado Dx, pero prometo ir a verte pronto :P :3, te amo mil 3"

Skylart-(Sonríe)

Shannon-Tenemos que hablar

Skylart-Eso suena muy serio .-.

Shannon-No te sientas incómodo por esta pregunta...eres virgen?

Skylart- .-...(Lo habrá descubierto?)

Shannon- ._. ...(Este maldito, si quiere verme la cara de tonto no lo logrará, ya sé su secreto 7u7)

Skylart-(Mierda ahora que le digo? :S)...Sí .-...porqué lo preguntas?

Shannon-Recuerdas ese día donde me pediste prestado tu celular porque se te descompuso el tuyo, y entraste a Facebook en el mío?

Skylart- Ajá .-.

Shannon-...No cerraste sesión

Skylart- .-...(No puede ser, es cierto D:)

Shannon- ._...(Este sujeto quiere hacerse el que no sabe)...Vi una de tus conversaciones con Madison, accidentalmente...decía algo de que había sido la primera vez de los 2 y que nadie se enteraría sino en mucho tiempo

Skylart-Ok, me has descubierto

Shannon-Tuche 7u7r

Skylart-...Porqué es típico de ti meterte en donde no te llaman?

Shannon-Oye, yo no me habría enterado de nada si hubieras cerrado tu sesión, si lo hubieras hecho no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación

Skylart-Tienes razón...lo siento, fue en la playa, estuvimos demasiado juntos, la primera noche no sé qué pasó...solo sucedió

Shannon-(Se sienta con él) Lo entiendo...en mi tercer año invité a salir a Bree...ella y yo nos conocimos por Mariah, estaban juntas en varias clases y comenzamos a hablar mucho, la invité a mi casa, estaba solo, y fue todo normal, estuvimos viendo películas y charlando en mi cuarto, fue divertido...de repente solo la besé...ella me regresó el beso...y sucedió, después de ese día ya no volvió aceptar salir conmigo y se sentía incómoda cuando hablaba conmigo

Skylart-Vaya...no se te hace gracioso? Estuvimos 4 años juntos en la misma escuela y comenzamos a ser cercanos nuestro último año

Shannon-Oye yo también desearía haberles hablado antes del último año

Skylart-Ya ni pudimos cantar un dueto el tiempo que estuviste en el Club Glee

Shannon-...Quién dice que tenemos que estar en McKinley para cantar un dueto? Qué tal si hacemos uno? Qué te parece Nickelback?

Skylart-Joder, adoro Nickelback

(Música)

Shannon-Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' Tired of livin' like a blind man I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin' And this is how you remind me

Skylart-This is how you remind me Of what I really am This is how you remind me Of what I really am

Los 2-It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breakin'

Skylart-I've been wrong, I've been down To the bottom of every bottle

Shannon-These five words in my head Scream Are we having fun yet? (Salen del departamento)

Los 2-Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no (x2)

En el auditorio (NYU)

Skylart-It's not like you didn't know that I said I love you and I swear I still do It must have been so bad 'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

Shannon-This is how you remind me of what i really am

Los 2-And this is how you remind me

Shannon-This is how you remind me Of what i really am

Los 2-It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breakin'

Skylart-And I've been wrong, i've been down Been to the bottom of every bottle

Shannon-These five words in my head Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Los 2-yet, yet, yet, no no (x4)

(Música)

Shannon-Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'

Skylart-This is how you remind me This is how you remind me... This i how you remind me Of what I really am (x2)

Los 2-It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breakin'

Skylart-And I've been wrong, I've been down Been to the bottom of every bottle

Shannon-These five words in my head Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Los 2-yet, yet, "Are we havin' fun yet?" Five words in my head "Are we havin' fun yet?"(x2)

Más tarde

Skylart-Tengo hambre, oye, vamos haya

Shannon-A dónde ñ.ñ?...Spotlight dinner? .-...no, no, no, Skylart, no vayamos ahí

Skylart-Qué tiene de malo?

Shannon-Elvira...ahí es donde trabaja

(Elvira sale del restaurante)

Skylart-Por dios, Shannon, supéralo, estás traumado con ella (Chocan) Oh cuánto lo siento

Elvira-Oye, fíjate la próxima vez por donde caminas

Skylart-Ok -.-

Elvira-Shannon?...eres tú

Shannon-Oh vaya, ahora no podré caminar por acá tranquilo porque en cualquier momento tengo que toparme contigo

Elvira-Ah? Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú y Mariah sean unos chicos con sueños que nunca se harán realidad, que son especiales? Dejen de ser tan creídos

Shannon-Por favor, tus insultos ya no me hacen efecto, ese día fue la excepción porque no estaba preparado, pero conociéndote, yo ya se todas las típicas jugadas tuyas, tengo algunos contactos de la secundaria, quieres que les diga lo que hubo entre Richard Stone y tú?

Elvira-Cállate el hocico Shannon, tú no me conoces ni un poco, te hice la vida imposible, que es muy diferente, y ya todos saben sobre mí y Richard Stone, terminamos hace 2 años, era un idiota, pero muy bueno en la cama

Skylart-Ok, eso ya es mucha información (Se pone en medio de ellos)

Elvira-Oye tú, haces ejercicio?

Skylart-Porqué le preguntas eso a Shannon en una situación como esta?

Elvira-A la mierda Shannon, te estaba preguntando a ti, se ve que haces ejercicio

Skylart-Eemm sí, un poco .-.

Elvira-Oye se nota...dime cuando estás libre...y podemos salir en una cita

Skylart-Una cita .-.?

Shannon-(Veía la situación) .-.

Elvira-Oye sí, eres soltero verdad?

Skylart-No, tengo novia

Elvira-Y por qué no está aquí?

Skylart-Porque a ella aún le falta este año para graduarse de McKinley

Elvira-Y qué tan seguido se ven? (Se acerca más a él)

Skylart-Emm (Incómodo) No muy seguido

Elvira-Se pone celosa si sales con alguien más?

Skylart-Porqué quieres saber de ella?

Elvira-Te hice una pregunta, ella es celosa? Se pone celosa si yo te coqueteo?

Skylart-Emmm...(Susurra) Ayúdame ._.''

Shannon-(Se pone frente a Skylart) Claro que sí Elvira, tiene novia y es mejor que tú, todos se ponen celosos si alguien coquetea con su pareja, desde cuándo te encanta ir detrás de gente no disponible?

Elvira-Él es sexy, no hago esto a menudo, pero esta vez vale la pena

Shannon-Tú nunca lo conseguirás, mejor velo olvidando, ya nos vamos? (Jala a Skylart y se va)

Elvira-Idiota (Se va)

Skylart-Gracias amigo, gracias por haberme sacado de esa situación, estaba muy cerca de mí

Shannon-Ja, de nada para eso están los amigos

...

Al día siguiente

X-Ya pueden pasar

Bill-Síganme esclavos míos

Georg-No somos tus esclavos

Bill-Lo sé, pero me gusta decirlo (Ríe)

X-Grabando!

Y-Buen día a todo E.U, Alemania, Monsoon, Suburbia, una banda que se había tomado por desparecida por 4 años, ha vuelto de sus raíces y nos ha vuelto locos a todos, con ustedes, Tokio Hotel

Bill, Tom, Georg y Gustav-Hola ñ.ñ/

Y-Tenemos con nosotros a los 4 alemanes más deseados por las fanáticas, díganme, qué se siente haber regresado?

...

En Breandstrix

Madison, Joey, Alistair y Spencer-Jajajajajaja

Madison-Esperen, espere, están en la TV

(Miran la TV)

Tom-Es divertido haber regresado, te diré algo, 4 años ausente te hace extrañar tocar la guitarra y subirte a un escenario, estuvimos estos años ausentes porque tratamos de ser "personas normales"

Y-"Personas normales"? Eso suena interesante

Bill-Deja te explico, en ese entonces después de la gira Humanoid City, llevábamos casi 10 años cómo grupo, queríamos un descanso, y eso de "personas normales" se refiere a pasear por las calles sin 2 guaruras rodeándote

Georg-Se refiere a salir a la calle con tus amigos y hablar cosas cómo "Hey cómo has estado?" "Qué tal tú día?" en vez de cosas cómo "Hey, sacarás pronto más música?" y "Cuándo te vas de gira?"

Gustav-Eso queríamos sentir un tiempo, tomar un descanso

Y-Y sí que se tomaron un gran descanso, mucha gente pensó que jamás regresarían, ahora hablemos de otra cosa, muchas fans han estado mandando preguntas de diferente tipo hacia ustedes y estas son las que más me llaman la atención, (Lee) Bill Kaulitz, no tomes personal esta pregunta, eres virgen? Hace años en una entrevista Tom dijo que él era el primero en todo, fue el primero en nacer, el primero en besar a una chica, el primero en tener novia y oh, el primero en tener sexo, con eso dijo que tú eras virgen

Bill-Oh, no, no, no, no, eso fue hace años, amigo mío, en 4 años pasan muchas cosas, porqué se aferran a una entrevista que pasó hace años?

Y-Otra pregunta...Gay o heterosexual? Es una pregunta que todos mueren por saber, tu sexualidad siempre ha sido un misterio

Bill-(Incómodo)...Puedo tener otra pregunta?

Y-Eres gay?

Bill-Em, no soy gay

Y-Te incómoda tocar ese tema, sigamos con otra pregunta...ah, esta me llama mucho la atención...Qué pasó por sus mentes? Cómo se les ocurrió hacer ese "cambio" de unos adolescentes emos alemanes con peinados extravagantes y música legendaria a una banda que deja su lado emo y da a conocer su lado marica y hace música buena, pero no legendaria? Ustedes apestan

Tom Georg y Gustav-Qué?! D:

Bill-Quién dirige esta "entrevista"?

Y-Sigamos con otra pregunta

Bill-Oh no, no, no, no, no más preguntas, se acabó la entrevista (Se va)

Joey Alistair Madison y Spencer- ._...(Se levantan de la mesa y se van)

Madison-Ay Dios, que clase de preguntas son esas para una "entrevista"?

Joey-No podemos dejar que eso nos suceda en el futuro

Alistair-Nos? (Levanta una ceja)

Joey-Obviamente, tú confía en mí

Mientras tanto

Bill-(Toma un vaso de agua)

Tom Georg y Gustav-Tenemos que hablar

Bill-Soy todo oídos

Tom-(Susurra) Yo me encargo...Qué fue eso Bill? Porqué apagas así la cámara y te vas del set? Casi nos dejas en ridículo...bueno, principalmente a ti

Bill-Hermano, ya hablamos de esto

Tom-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es necesario volver a hablarlo

Bill-(Voltea)...Yo sólo quiero que la gente a veces me trate como una persona normal, eso es malo? Sin guardaespaldas, sin fanáticos alrededor de cada uno de nosotros cuatro, y tener un tema de conversación con gente externa que no sea sobre la banda, es malo?

Georg-Yo te entiendo

Bill Tom y Gustav-(Lo voltean a ver)

Georg-Creo que todos los artistas lo sienten...Taylor Swift, One Direction, Adele, Ariana Grande, Sam Smith, Selena Gómez, Demi Lovato, y muchos artistas más comprenderían esta conversación que estamos teniendo

Gustav-...Yo apoyo el punto de vista de Bill...es malo desear de vez en cuando una vida normal? Una vida normal, dónde te sea fácil mantener tu privacidad

Georg-Ay Dios, la privacidad, a veces me siento demasiado acosado

Tom-Creo que retirarnos solo empeoraría las cosas

Bill Georg y Gustav-...

Tom-Hemos marcado los corazones de muchas personas, y luego qué? Sólo dejarlos así y desaparecer?

Bill-Lo comprenderían, mira a One Direction, anunciaron su descanso y las fans lo comprenden, aunque sufran por dentro, algo en ellas les dice que nunca van a volver

Gustav-No podemos decir que tomaremos un descanso si hasta nosotros sabemos que no vamos a volver, sería como darles alas a los fans para que piensen que volveremos

Georg-Demonios, tienes razón, mira a Evanescense, han desaparecido, sabe Dios si algún día volverán

Tom-Yo creo que ya no ._.

Georg-Demonios, y yo estaba enamorado de Amy Lee

Gustav-Ella es hermosa

Tom-Es muy bella

Bill-Chicos chicos no se salgan del tema, yo también estoy enamorado de Amy Lee tanto cómo ustedes, pero nos hemos salido del tema (Suena su teléfono)

Tom-Bueno, qué sugieres?

Bill-Aguarda un minuto, me están llamando (Contesta) Qué pasa Leto?

Jared Leto-Hola, vi tu mal momento en la TV, supongo que se volverá muy viral

Bill-No me lo recuerdes, ese sujeto nos ridiculizó, yo no, qué clase de entrevista hace esas preguntas?

Jared-Ok, ok, te entiendo, todos nos hemos sentido así, incluyéndome a mí, en fin, Taylor Swift y yo ya estamos bien

Bill-Gracias Jared, siempre estás para consolarme

Jared-Oye...estás en Alemania?

Bill-Sí...porqué lo preguntas?

Jared-Necesito que me ayudes, estaba pensando en ir a New York los siguientes meses, muchas celebridades aquí trabajan en un proyecto dónde van a distintas ciudades como cazatalentos y me han incluido a mí, sabes que ahora no puedo Bill, ya sabes, un nuevo disco en proceso y posteriormente una gira, tú y yo sabemos que es mucho trabajo y demasiada presión, necesito que vayas y ocupes mi lugar

Bill-Espera, qué?

Jared-Algo anda mal Bill?

Bill-Quieres que vaya a New York a buscar talento nuevo? Mil veces no Jared, no todos son talentosos, imagínate cuanta gente así me encontraré haya

Jared-Bill, por una vez en tu vida piensa positivamente

Bill-Sé lo que digo y porqué lo digo, mantengo mis criterios...pero lo pensaré

Jared-Vale (Cuelga)

Tom Georg y Gustav-(Hablaban)

Bill-...

...

Mientras tanto

Joey-(Suspira)...

Mason-Nervioso?

Joey-...En mi otra escuela también había de estas competencias pero nunca tuve el valor de entrar al Glee Club...así que creo que sí...sí estoy nervioso

Madison-(Lo toma de los hombros) Si estás nervioso en el escenario, nosotros te ayudaremos, pero trata de no estarlo

Joey-(Respira)...Ok...ojala pueda superar este nerviosismo

...

X-Y ahora, denle un aplauso desde McKinley Highschool, a New Directions

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Madison y Jane-Everybody, yeah Rock your body, yeah Everybody, yeah Rock your body right

Todos-Backstreet's back, alright

(Música)

Mason-Hey, yeah Oh my God, we're back again Brothers, sisters, everybody sing Gonna bring the flavor, show you how Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah

Myron-Am I original?

Todos-Yeah

Myron-Am I the only one?

Todos-Yeah

Myron-Am I sexual?

Todos-Yeah

Myron y Mason-Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now

Todos-Everybody Yeah Rock your body Yeah Everybody Rock your body right Backstreet's back, alright, alright

Alistair-Now throw your hands up in the air Wave them around like you just don't care If you wanna party let me hear you Yell Cuz we got it goin' on again Yeah

Spencer-Am I original?

Todos-Yeah

Spencer-Am I the only one?

Todos-Yeah

Joey-Am I sexual?

Todos-Yeah

Joey y Spencer-Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now

Todos-Everybody now Yeah Rock your body now Yeah Everybody now Rock your body right Backstreet's back, alright Alright

Madison-So everybody, everywhere Don't be afraid, don't have no fear

Jane-I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again

(Música)

Todos-Everybody, yeah Rock your body, yeah Everybody Rock your body right (rock your body right) Backstreet's back Everybody (everybody) Yeah (rock your body) Rock your body(everybody) Yeah (everybody rock your body) Everybody (everybody, rock your body) Rock your body right (everybody) Backstreet's back, all right

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Joey-...Life is like a boat in a bottle, Try to sail you cant with no air, Day by day it only gets harder, Try to scream but nobody cares, Through the glass you see the same faces, Hear their voices fade like a drum, When your life's a boat in a bottle, You're surrounded drifting alone, Don't leave me now, stay another day, with me, When you're sad and no-one knows it, I'll send you black roses, When your heart is dark and frozen, I'll send you black roses, Far away we wait for each other, I'm still on that road to nowhere, Kiss yourself for me in the mirror, Tie a black rose into your hair, Don't lose your faith, share another night, with me, When you're sad and no-one knows it, I'll send you black roses, When your heart is dark and frozen, I'll send you black roses, 10 black roses x2 (Música)Life is like a boat in a bottle, Try to sail you can't move(?) nowhere, Day by day it only gets harder, Try to scream but nobody cares, When you're sad and no-one knows it, I'll send you black roses, When you're heart is dark and frozen, I'll send you black roses. 10 black roses(x2)

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Joey-Breaking my back just to know your name Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game I'm breaking my back just to know your name But heaven ain't close in a place like this Anything goes but don't blink you might miss

Spencer-Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this I said heaven ain't close in a place like this Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Todos-Oohh oohh

Alistair-Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Madison-Well somebody told me You had a boyfriend Who looked like a girlfriend

Mason-That I had in February of last year It's not confidential I've got potential

(Música)

Alistair-Ready? Let's roll on to something new Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you

Jane-I'm ready, let's roll onto something new 'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this I said heaven ain't close in a place like this Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Todos-Oohh oohh

Myron-Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Mason y Madison-Well somebody told me You had a boyfriend Who looked like a girlfriend That I had in February of last year It's not confidential I've got potential A rushin', a rushin' around

Joey-Pace yourself for me

Alistair-I said maybe baby please

Mason-But I just don't know now

Spencer-When all I wanna do is try

Todos-[x3] Somebody told me You had a boyfriend Who looked like a girlfriend That I had in February of last year It's not confidential I've got potential A rushin', a rushin' around

(Aplauden)

...

X-Es hora de la premiación...ahora, el ganador del campeonato sectorial 2015 es...

Joey y Alistair-(Se miran)

Alistair-(Susurra) Lo lograremos

Joey-Ok

Silencio...

X-New Directions!

(Aplauden)

 **Canciones del espisodio**

 **How you remind me(Nickelback) por Skylart y Shannon**

 **Everybody(Backstreetboys) por New Directions**

 **Ten black roses(The rasmus) por Joey**

 **Somebody told me(The Killers) por New Directions**


	4. Capitulo IV

Al día siguiente

En Spothlight Dinner

(De fondo se escucha What i've done- Linkin Park)

Roderick-Déjame ver si entendí, quieres que te ayudemos a sorprender a Madison en su cumpleaños?

Skylart-Por favor, chicos, los necesito, debe ser algo especial

Shannon-Estabas hablando? Me distraje cuando escuché que pusieron a Linkin Park

Bree-Me encanta esa canción

Kitty-Es genial

Skylart-Chicos, chicos, no quieran salirse del tema

Elvira-(Escuchaba)

Skylart-Debe ser algo especial, ya se los dije, sé que le encantará el simple hecho de mi presencia, pero debe ser algo más...

Elvira-íntimo?

Silencio...

Elvira-Lo siento, estaba aquí al lado y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación

Shannon-Saben qué? Deberíamos hablar más bajo, cierta persona podría escuchar nuestra vida privada

Elvira-Estaban hablando algo privado?

Mariah-Hablamos de la novia de Skylart, es algo privado que no te incumbe

Elvira-Vaya Mariah, te extrañé demasiado, tienes razón, yo no quiero enterarme de sus vidas ni cuando tendrás sexo

Todos-Qué?! D:

(Comienza Turn Down For What)

Roderick-Cómo llegamos a este punto?

Mariah-Ignórala, solo quiere relevancia, eso pasa cuando te quieres sentir importante

Elvira-Vaya, y dime, tú tienes relevancia, eres importante?

("Fire up that loud Another round of shots")

Mariah-Decías? No escuché nada, nadie escucha a los irrelevantes

(Turn Down For What!)

Elvira-...(La mira)...Sabes qué? Te diré lo que pienso...

Shannon-(La interrumpe) Ok chicas, eso fue intenso, sólo...como si no hubiera pasado

Silencio...

Elvira-...Vale (Se va)

Bree-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos

Shannon-No se preocupen, yo pago (Van a la caja)

Roderick-Hey...Mariah

Mariah-...(Regresa) Sucede algo?

Roderick-No es nada del otro mundo, sólo quería saber...si algún día podríamos salir los 2...no en una cita exactamente, cómo quieras

Mariah-...(Sonríe) Creo que me gustaría que salgamos...claro (Se aleja)

...

Isaac-(Narrando) Mi reputación cayó, todos me miran raro cuando paso junto a ellos, ni siquiera tener un asistente y "aprendiz" de tercer año me da relevancia, ya no soy importante, (Pasa a un lado de Alistair) el año pasado me prometí que el sería mío, mantengo mis palabras y yo no rompo una promesa que me hago a mí mismo, el año pasado quise ir demasiado rápido para conquistarlo, y por eso terminó siendo un desastre, lo malo es que ahora tiene un mal criterio sobre mí y eso ha hecho que se aleje de mí, pero no por mucho tiempo, quiero ganarme su corazón de nuevo, sé que no será fácil...pero puedo hacerlo

Taylor-(Le da un café)

Isaac-Descafeinado?

Taylor-Cómo te gusta...(Narrando) Me preguntaran cómo puedo soportar a Isaac, se los diré, porque yo también soy despiadado, pero claro, tengo mis límites, cuando se gradúe habrá un nuevo chico arpía, y ese seré yo, para mi último año, tendré otro aprendiz, este tendrá el suyo el último año, y así, sucesivamente, para hacerles la vida imposible a los alumnos, pero Isaac...a veces no lo entiendo, todo lo que hizo el año pasado, eso sobrepasa mis límites, sigue obsesionado con ese sujeto que tiene novio y... me odiaría si se lo digo, él nunca querrá nada con Isaac, no parece estar interesado en lo más mínimo, bueno, yo tampoco lo estaría, por lo que he escuchado el año pasado, y debo admitirlo, el chico, no recuerdo su nombre y no me interesa, aunque no me agrade me parece atractivo, sólo aclaro, soy heterosexual

...

Elvira-(Narrando) Pienso que es divertido molestar a la gente, incluso más divertido si es gente que sabes que son nefastos y que no lograran nada, sabiendo que tú triunfarás, yo no tengo la culpa de ser talentosa, y ellos tampoco tienen la culpa de ser tan patéticos, pero es molesto que sueñen demasiado, no se les hará realidad, se hacen ilusiones falsas y terminan decepcionándose, mientras más grande sueñan, más grande es la decepción, incluso con los hombres, (Mira a Skylart) no estaría mal tener un chico apuesto, es el más apuesto de todos ellos, y yo soy yo, por favor

(Música)

Los 3-Uh oh uh oh

Elvira-You're so good to me Baby baby

Isaac-I want to lock you up in my closet Where no one's around I want to put your hand in my pocket Because you're allowed

Taylor-I want to drive you into the corner And kiss you without a sound I want to stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Elvira-Now you're in And you can't get out

Los 3-You make me so hot Make me wanna drop You're so ridiculous

Elvira-I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream

Isaac-You're so fabulous You're so good to me Baby baby

Elvira-You're so good to me Baby baby... I can make you feel all better Just take it in And I can show you all the places You've never been

Isaac-And I can make you say everything That you never said And I will let you do anything Again and again

Taylor-Now you're in And you can't get out

Los 3-You make me so hot Make me wanna drop You're so ridiculous

Elvira-I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream

Isaac-You're so fabulous You're so good to me Baby baby

Elvira-You're so good to me Baby baby...Kiss me Gently

Isaac y Elvira-Always I know

Taylor-Hold me Love me Don't ever go oooohhhhhh oh, yeah (yeah)

Los 3-You make me so hot Make me wanna drop You're so ridiculous

Elvira-I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream

Isaac-You're so fabulous You're so good to me Baby baby

Elvira-You're so good to me Baby baby

Isaac-You're so good to me Baby baby You're so good

Silencio...

Isaac y Taylor-(Se miran)

Taylor-Hablaste? ...Tenía mis audífonos, estaba escuchando a Avril Lavinge

Isaac-Nada, nada...(Siguen caminando)

(Pasan al lado de Alistair y Joey)

Isaac-...Joey, cuándo llegará el día en el que salgas del closet?

Taylor-Ya sal del clóset

(Ríen)

Joey y Alistair-(Se miran)

Joey-No, esto no está bien, sígueme

Alistair-Qué vas a hacer?

Joey-Oigan ustedes!

Isaac y Taylor-(Voltean)

Joey-... .-.

Alistair- ._. ...

Joey- .-...Pueden repetir lo que dijeron?

Taylor-Que si cuando salías del clóset?

Isaac-Espero con ansías ese día

Joey-No lo niegan...vaya

Isaac-Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, ya nos vamos

Joey-...Aún no termino

Isaac y Taylor-...

Alistair- .-...

Joey-Sólo con que me vean con él no quiere decir que sea homosexual, que forma de pensar tienen ustedes? A mí no me agradan los sujetos bribones, y ustedes no son la excepción

Isaac-Vaya tú tampoco me agradaste desde el primer día

Alistair-Joey sólo ignóralo, quiere relevancia, ya nos vamos?

Isaac-Cambiando de tema, a mí no me agrada Joey pero tú siempre me has agradado, seguiré insistiendo en que salgamos

Joey-...

Taylor-(Ríe)

Isaac-Qué dices?

Alistair-(Lo mira)...No lo creo

Isaac-...

Taylor-...

Alistair-Aléjate de mí por favor

Joey-(Ríe) xD

Taylor- .-. ...

Isaac-...Disculpa? ._.

Alistair-Deja de acosarme, me pones incómodo, y más si eres tú, eres un hombre/mujeriego, un fácil, un imbécil, crees estar a la altura de alguien como yo? No lo creo, supéralo, yo no salgo con imbéciles, y es que yo no quiero salir contigo ni aunque fueras el único hombre en la Tierra, antes muerto que estar contigo, y estoy harto de ti, así que aléjate de mí, por favor Isaac

Silencio...

Isaac-...

Taylor-Eso debió doler .-.

Joey-Turn Down For What xD (Ríe)

Isaac-Tú porqué te ríes?

Joey-(Ríe) Por lo que acaba de suceder xD

Taylor-Y es que también Isaac, te dijo toda la verdad (._.)/...no quieras sentirte la segunda versión de Jared Leto

Joey-Isaac la nueva versión de Jared Leto? ._.

Isaac-Claro que lo soy

Alistair-En serio? ._.

Silencio...

Alistair y Joey-(Se miran)

Taylor- ._.

Isaac- ._.

Alistair y Joey- .-...Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD

Isaac- ._. ...

Alistair y Joey-(Ríen sin parar xD)

Joey-Tú si sueñas xD

Alistair-Jared Leto? Por favor xD

Taylor-...Jajajajajaja xD (Se les une xD)

Isaac- .-. ...

Los 3-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD

Alistair y Joey-(Se alejan sin dejar de reír) xD

Joey-Falsas ilusiones xD!

Alistair-Lo único que tiene de parecido con Jared Leto es que es un ser humano xD!

Joey-Cierto xD!

Los 2-(Chocan los cinco) (Se van por otro pasillo) (Sin dejar de reír xD)

Isaac- .-. ...

Taylor-Jajajajajajajaja xD (Deja de reír)... (Respira) Eso fue chistoso

Isaac-Taylor, basta!

Taylor-Pero es cierto (Se aleja riendo) Jajaja, Jared Leto xD

Isaac- ._...

...

Mientras tanto

Kitty-Escúchame Tristán, creo que hablo en nombre de todos al decir que estamos felices por ti y Madison, y le deseamos un feliz cumpleaños a ella, pero nadie de nosotros entiende para que nos trajiste si tú, eres la sorpresa

Skylart-Vamos chicos, no sean así, necesitaré su ayuda, y además no puedo hacerlo solo

Shannon-Sabe que venimos?

Skylart-Claro que no, Mason me prometió que pasaría por nosotros y que no diría nada

Bree-Espera un momento, dijiste que Mason vendrá por nosotros?

(Llega una camioneta y se acerca a ellos)

Mason-Ya llegué, perdón por la tardanza, se me hizo tarde ñ.ñ

Bree-Media hora tarde?

Mason-Oye, había mucho tráfico, entiendes? .

Skylart-Ya, lo bueno es que llegaste...aún no sospecha nada?

Mason-No ñ.ñ

Shannon-Bueno, y si lo sabe al menos se hará la sorprendida

Skylart-Qué dices?

Shannon-Será mejor que subamos (Ríe)

Skylart-Un momento, Mason, tengo que hablar contigo un momento a solas

Mason-Vale (Se alejan un poco de la camioneta)

(Mason y Skylart se quedaron platicando unos minutos, de qué? No sé, soy narradora, no adivina xD)

Skylart-Bueno y así están las cosas haya en New York

Mason-Mmhhh Ya veo

Skylart-Prométeme una cosa, no le digas nada a Madison por el momento, está bien?

Mason-Bueno, no se lo diré, pero tú deberías decírselo

Skylart-No quiero alterarla, está bien? Yo sabré cuando será el momento indicado para decírselo

Mason-Vale, pero si ella se entera por su cuenta, no le va a gustar (Suben a la camioneta)

Kitty-De qué hablaban?

Skylart y Mason- ._. ...

(Una pequeña charla después xD)

Roderick-Saben, opino lo mismo que Mason, si ella se entera por su propia cuenta, no le va a gustar nada

Shannon-Yo se lo diría antes de que esto se haga más grande

Skylart-Puede hacerse?

Mariah-No conoces a Elvira, es una arruina vidas

Skylart-...Disculpa, es una qué?

Shannon y Mariah-Arruina vidas!

Skylart-No creen que exageran?

Shannon-Bueno, obviamente no arruinó nuestra vida, pero la hizo de nosotros un infierno

Mason-Yo no la conozco, esta discusión es entre ustedes (Conduce)

Mariah-No puedes dejar que ella te domine, debes ser más fuerte

Skylart-Debiste verla, estaba muy cerca de mí

Shannon-Claro, así comenzó con Richard Stone

Skylart-Ustedes 2 exageran

Mariah-Pero todos pensamos que no deberías escondérselo, te lo probaré (Saca su celular)

Roderick-Qué haces?

Mariah-Sé lo que hago (Marcando número)

Alistair-(Contesta) Hola, pensé nunca llamarías

Mariah-Sí lo sé, prometí que te llamaría, en fin Alis, como sabes yo y los chicos estamos en camino a casa de Mason y Madison para sorprender a Madi...pero necesito contarte algo y deberás decirme lo que opinas...no, olvídalo, voy a colgar

Alistair-Es malo?

Mariah-No querrás saberlo

Alistair-Puedes decirme, que pasa?

Mariah-...

(Una pequeña charla después xD)

Alistair-...Es una locura, Madison lo sabe?

Mariah-No, ella no tiene ninguna idea de su existencia, y Skylart dice que por el momento no se lo va a decir, tenemos que convencerlo de que se lo diga antes de que se haga más grande esto

Alistair-...Aguarda un segundo (Cambia de línea) Era Mariah, me contó algo muy malo

Spencer-Qué sucede?

Alistair-...

(Otra pequeña charla después xD)

Spencer-Qué demonios? Madison lo sabe?

Alistair-Mariah dice que no, lo sé

Spencer-Y planea decírselo?

Alistair-...No lo creo

Spencer-Skylart debería decírselo antes de que se haga un alboroto

Alistair-Pienso lo mismo, aguarda un segundo (Cambia de línea)

Mariah-Sigues ahí?

Alistair-Sí, sigo aquí Mariah, esto es una locura, debería decírselo, no debería confiarse mucho en esa chica

Mariah-No la conoces, ya te hablé sobre ella, es una arruina vidas

Alistair-Eso suena muy enserio

Mariah-Qué?-...ya te lo dije Alistair, tú no la conoces como yo la conozco

Mason-Ya es aquí

Mariah-Tengo que colgar, pero te volveré a llamar

Alistair-Vale (Cuelga)

(Salen del auto)

Skylart-Ok chicos, como lo ensayamos

Mariah-Sí, pero hablé con Alis y dice lo mismo, que no deberías escondérselo

Shannon-Desde cuándo tú y Alis son amigos? ._.

Silencio...

Kitty-...Es increíble que te estés recién enterando

Skylart-Chicos, chicos...quién trae la radio?

Silencio...

Shannon- (._.)/

Skylart-De acuerdo amigo...préndela 7u7

Shannon-Eso haré 7u7

(Música)

Skylart- Josie's on a vacation far away Come around and talk it over So many things that I wanna say You know I like my girls a little bit older I just wanna use your love tonight

Todos-I don't wanna lose your love tonight

Madison-(Se asoma a la ventana)

Skylart-(Sonríe) I ain't got many friends left to talk to

Todos-No-one's around when I'm in trouble

Skylart-You know I'd do everything for you

Todos-Stay the night we'll keep it under cover I just wanna use your love tonight

Skylart- Oohhh

Todos-I don't wanna lose your love tonight

(Música)

Skylart Roderick y Shannon-Try to stop my hands from shakin' But somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense

Mariah Kitty y Bree-It's been awhile since we've been all alone I can't hide the way I'm feelin'

Skylart-As you leave me please would you close the door And don't forget what I told you Just 'cause you're right - that don't mean I'm wrong Another shoulder to cry upon

Todos-I just wanna use your love tonight

Skylart-Yeah

Todos-I don't wanna lose your love tonight

Todos-I just wanna use your love tonight I don't wanna lose your love tonight

Skylart-I just wanna use your love tonight I don't wanna lose your love tonight Lose your love Lose your love Lose your love I don't wanna Lose your love I don't wanna I don't wanna I don't wanna lose (Todos-your love tonight) Your love (Todos-tonight) Your love I don't wanna lose your love tonight Lose your love (Todos-tonight)

Madison-(Corre a abrazarlo) Me encantó

Skylart-Sabía que te iba a gustar

Madison-Me encanta...y tú me encantas (Lo besa)

Bree-Ejem

Silencio...

Kitty-Será mejor que los dejemos solos

Shannon-Mucho tiempo de verse, merecen unos momentos solos

Skylart-Vamos chicos, no se pongan incómodos (Ríe)

Roderick-No, claro que no, está bien (Ríe)

(Suben a la camioneta)

Mientras tanto

"Beep beep"

Bill-(Contesta) Hola, habla un talento llamado Bill Kaulitz, deje su mensaje después de que cuelgue

X-Hey Bill, soy yo, no reconoces mi voz?

Bill-...Gerard? .-.

Gerard-El mismo Gerard Way amigo, oye, tu momento incómodo en la entrevista se está volviendo viral, ya me extrañaba que no estuvieras involucrado en un escándalo, oíste lo de Jared con Taylor Swift? Hace poco hablé con él y me dijo que los Swifties son como zombies

Bill-The Walking Dead? .-.

Gerard-Peor, amigo, pero te llamé para saber cómo has estado

Bill-Ugh...un poco estresado Gerard, es difícil ser víctima de esas entrevistas, tú me entiendes

Gerard-Sí, te comprendo, oye...y has hablado con Hayley?

Bill-Con Hayley?...no, no mucho, por qué?

Gerard-Entonces supongo que no sabes

Bill-...Está bien? Qué pasó?

Gerard-Jeremy Davis salió de la banda

Bill-...(Narrando) Después de colgar busqué rápido el número de Hayley, debo saber cómo está (Marcando número)...Vamos chica, contesta...(Cuelga) Desconectado...que idiota soy, siempre que Hayley no está bien evita a todos y desconecta su señal para no hablar con nadie...supongo que está devastada...(Llama a Jared)

Jared-(Contesta) Vaya Bill Kaulitz, supongo que si tú me llamas es porque quieres algo

Bill-Jared, has hablado con Hayley?

Jared-Mmhh no, sabes que cuándo algo la aflija no quiere hablar con nadie y corta la señal de su teléfono a sus contactos

Bill-Pues...tienes contacto con alguien cercano que ya haya hablado con ella?

Jared-...Creo que Sam me dijo que hablaron una vez

Bill-Smith? .-.

Jared-Sí, Sam Smith

Bill-...Gracias (Cuelga) (Narrando) Sam Smith es británico, que estaría haciendo aquí en Estados Unidos...un momento Bill, estás seguro si Sam Smith es británico?...Claro que lo es Bill!, no ves que el cantó la canción para 007 Spectre?...(Marcando número)

Jared-(Contesta) Olvidaste algo?

Bill-Dame su número

...

Mientras tanto

Bree-(Estaba sola recargada en la camioneta fumando)

Kitty-Fumas?

Bree-...De haber sabido que estabas cerca de aquí

Kitty-No me extraña

Bree-Debería, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía...la última vez que fumé fue cuando tenía 16

Kitty-Shannon lo sabe?

Bree-Porqué crees que estoy fumando aquí a escondidas?

Kitty-No te da vergüenza decir que tuvieron relaciones cuando ni siquiera eran novios pero lo chistoso es que te avergüence si te ve fumar

Bree-Vaya y qué más da si me ve hacerlo? Él es una persona sana y si me atrapa dudo que vuelva a tener interés en mí, desde que lo conocí dejé de fumar

Kitty-Vaya, nunca te escuché hablar con ese tono de voz, parece que algo anda mal

Bree-...Te digo algo de chica a chica?...El es lo mejor que ha habido en mi estúpida vida y no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo, ni siquiera sabe que en octavo grado yo era una zorra fácil y perdí la virginidad a los 13...Ay Dios, ya te lo dije (La toma de los hombros) Por favor no se lo menciones a Shannon, él cree que mi primera vez fue con él pero no es así

Kitty-(Ríe un poco) No te preocupes chica, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero...pienso que deberías decir la verdad porque ahora está convencido de que eres alguien que no eres, supongo que esa no es la única cosa en la que le has mentido

Bree-(La mira)...(Tira su cigarrillo) Eres inteligente

Kitty-Lo sabía

...

Más tarde en McKinley

En el Auditorio

Mariah-I'm sitting there in the railway station. Got a ticket for my destination.

Roderick-(Llega)On a tour of one-night stands, my suitcase and guitar in hand.

Los 2-And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band.

(Llegan Mason y Jane)

Mason-This wave

Jane-Wave

Los 2-Is stringing us along

Jane-Along...

Los 2-Just know you're not alone

Myron-'cause I'm gonna make this place your home.

(Música)

Spencer-Every day's an endless stream of cigarettes and magazines.

Kitty y Spencer-(Se abrazan) And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories

Bree-And every stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be.

Alistair-The trouble, it might drag you down.

Alistair y Mariah-If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone 'cause I'm gonna make this place your home.

(Música)

Jane-Where my thought's escaping,

Shannon-where my music's playing,

Bree-where my love lays waiting, silently for me.

Todos-Settle down, it'll all be clear, the trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone 'cause I'm gonna make this place your home.

Roderick-Where my music's playing...

Spencer-I'm gonna make, gonna make, make this place your home

Shannon-No, you're not alone. Where my music's playing

Mariah-I'm gonna make, gonna make,

make this place our home.

Jane-Chicos...qué hacen aquí?

Kitty-Fue idea de Shannon, dijo que mientras Skylart estaba con Madison en su cumpleaños nosotros viniéramos de visita

Mason-Yo no esperaba que vinieran

Joey-(Llega) Hey!

Todos-...

Joey-Estaban haciendo un número grupal en el auditorio? Y sin avisarme?!

Silencio...

Shannon-(Susurra) Quién es él?

Todos- ._...

En un pasillo

Taylor-(En su casillero)

Los chicos caminaban por el pasillo

Joey-Y le dije, -Oye, si tienes un problema conmigo y con mis bandas favoritas házmelo saber y no me lances arena o conocerás a mi puño-

Shannon-Uuuhhh y después?

Joey-Bueno...(Dejan de caminar)

Taylor-(Mete sus libros a la mochila y camina)

Joey-Soy pacifista, no lo golpee pero se fue y ya no me habló, fue la mejor elección, pobre de él si no se hubiera ido, yo lo habría noqueado con mis movimientos de Kung- Fu (Golpea a Taylor por accidente)

Taylor-Qué...! (Cae al suelo)

Joey-Ay Dios, yo no quería eso

Bree-Y sí, pobre de él si no se hubiera ido, lo dejaste desmayado

(Se paran alrededor de Taylor tirado en el suelo)

Mariah-Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería

Kitty-(Lo mira)...Yo conozco a este sujeto, yo me encargaré (Se lo lleva)

Shannon-Ese fue un golpe demasiado doloroso

Spencer-Hey Shannon, podemos hablar en privado?

Shannon-...Vale

(Se alejan)

Shannon-Qué sucede Spencer?

Spencer-Nada, en realidad, no es nada del otro mundo, pero quiero que me des consejos

Shannon-Y por qué me lo pides a mí?

Spencer-Estoy en deuda contigo, el año pasado de no ser por ti no se que tan lejos habría llegado Isaac y pudo haber arruinado mis relación con Alistair, mira, la verdad nunca te agradecí que me lo dijeras

Shannon-...De nada, sabes que yo no podía guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, ya estamos a mano

Spencer-No, aún no

Shannon-Bueno, entonces...

Spencer-(Lo interrumpe) Con tu experiencia que marca de condones me recomendarías?

Shannon-...Santo cielo, engañas a Alistair? Porque eso está muy mal Spencer

Spencer-Qué? No, no lo engaño ._. ...(Susurra) Pero si voy a tener sexo pronto

Shannon-...Qué?

Spencer-...Alistair ha querido ir lento en estas cosas, y yo también he querido ir lento pero...tengo el presentimiento de que pronto se dará, todo este romance, todo este tiempo, creo que ya podríamos estar listos

Shannon-Lo has hablado con él? Crees que esté listo?

Spencer-...Cuando comenzamos me dijo que quería ir lento, recientemente no hemos hablado de eso, pero te digo que pienso que ya estamos listos

Shannon-Estás seguro?

Spencer-...Lo amo...no es como los demás, Shannon, creo que ahora está lo suficientemente listo para bajar la guardia y amarme, lo invité a cenar a mi casa, estaremos solos...y creo que si se dará lo más pronto

Shannon-Ok, detenme si no quieres que continúe, si la verdad crees que están listos...

Mariah-Chicos!

Los 2-...

Mariah-Qué hacen por acá?

Shannon-Plática de chicos

Spencer-Le pedí unos consejos para...

Shannon-(Lo interrumpe) Y dónde está el resto de los chicos?

Mariah-Roderick, Bree y Kitty están en la camioneta, ya nos vamos

Spencer-...Espera, tú y Roderick están saliendo?

Mariah-Muy gracioso ¬¬

Spencer-Sólo bromeaba, chica (Ríe)...un momento, entonces no están saliendo?

Mariah-Qué?, No ._...Sólo es mi amigo, nos hemos vuelto un poco cercanos y tenemos mucho en común, pero sólo somos amigos

Shannon-Uuy...Spencer, crees que a Roderick le guste la idea de haber sido Friendzoneado?

Mariah-Qué?

Spencer-No, no creo que le guste para nada esto, otr caído en la friendzone, te veo después (Se aleja)

Mariah-...

Shannon-...Qué? ._.

Mariah-Nada, Shannon ¬¬...nada

...

En la enfermería

Taylor-(Despierta)

Kitty-...Vaya Taylor, pensé que nunca despertarías

Taylor-Kitty?...Estoy en el cielo? Estoy muerto? Creo que estoy viendo a un ángel

Kitty-Necesitas decir algo más original

Taylor-Sé que te gusta, chica

Kitty-Te dieron un gran golpe en la cara, me extraña que no te haya desfigurado la cara

Taylor-(Se sienta)...Tú no has cambiado nada, cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? Hace 2 años?

Kitty-Creo que ya se lo que tratas de hacer, estuvimos saliendo por un breve tiempo y no sé que tan serio fue, y ahora quieres que regrese contigo

Taylor-Tú sabes...

Kitty-(Lo interrumpe) Ni lo pienses Taylor

Taylor- ._...Tienes planes después de clases, puedo llevarte a Breadstix, sé lo mucho que te encantaba cuando te llevaba ahí

Kitty-No Taylor, ya dije que no (Se va)

Taylor-(Sonríe)...Voy a pelear por recuperarte Kitty

Kitty-Sigue soñando

...

Mientras tanto

(En el estéreo se escucha "Circus" de Britney Spears)

Tom, Georg y Gustav-(Jugando videojuegos)

Gustav-Vaya las gráficas que tiene el Mario Bros antiguo

Tom-Este es el mejor juego que he jugado

Georg-Ah sí? Pues es porque tú llevas la delantera

Tom-La música de Britney Spears me inspira

Gustav-Les dije que jugáramos Mortal Kombat

Tom-Ya que si lo vamos a jugar, en cuanto rescatemos a la princesa en el último nivel

Bill-(Llega)...Están jugando videojuegos?...Y sin invitarme?

Tom-Te voy a detener ahí hermano gemelo, te estuvimos buscando para invitarte a jugar pero no estabas, te saliste por más de 3 horas

Bill-...Lo lamento, estoy un poco sensible ahora, no he visto a Hayley y estoy muy preocupado por ella

Georg-Jared te dijo que le llamaras a Sam Smith para que te de él número de Hayley

Bill-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que aún no me animo a llamarle a Sam Smith

Gustav-Qué tiene que ver que sea británico?

Tom-Creo que ya se lo que pasa aquí, crees que Sam Smith te colgará de inmediato y bloqueará tu numero porque crees que no será accesible a gente como nosotros

Georg-Cómo que "como nosotros"?

Tom-Que nosotros somos alemanes y él británico, es mucha diferencia

Georg-Además, porque estás tan preocupado por Hayley, Bill?

Gustav-Sólo hay una explicación para eso

Tom-A la cuenta de 3...1, 2, 3

Los 3-Bill está enamorado de Hayley Williams! (Ríen xD)

Bill-No ._.

Los 3-Jajajajajajaja xD

Bill-... (Ya Bill, admite que estás enamorado de tu mejor amiga Hayley 7n7**)...No, no lo estoy .-. (Idiota, comienza a ponerle nombre a tus gatos ¬¬**)

Georg-Ajá, claro

Tom-Haremos como que te creemos

(Siguen jugando)

Bill-...Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí jugando?

Tom-Eemm...4 horas

Bill-...Y no quieren hacer algo más productivo?

Georg-No Bill, no queremos

Bill- ._. ...y no les da vergüenza estar sentados ahí 4 horas jugando videojuegos?

Gustav-Pues...no, no nos da verguenza

Bill-Ay ¬¬...Qué les parece si surfeamos?

Tom-Aquí no hay playa

Bill-No, yo digo surfear en la colina, no recuerdan que una vez lo hicimos, nos subimos en una tabla los 4 y recorrimos la bajada de una gran colina

Georg-Sí, lo recuerdo...pero teníamos 14 años

Tom-(Pausa el juego)

Georg-Oye, yo ya iba a ganar

Tom-Lo que Bill quiere decir es que volvamos a ser niños y surfemos en la colina como en los viejos tiempos

Georg y Gustav-...

 **Canciones del episodio**

 **Hot(Avril Lavinge)-Isaac, Taylor y Elvira**

 **Your love(The Outflied)-Skylart con Kitty, Mariah, Bree, Shannon y Roderick**

 **Homeward Bound/Home(Glee)-Kitty, Mariah, Roderick, Alistair, Spencer, Mason, Jane, Bree, Shannon y Myron**


	5. Capitulo V (Sorpresa, sorpresa)

Mientras tanto

Víctor-(Tomando una bebida y leyendo el periódico)

Thomas y Didier-(Jugando a la pelota)

Didier-Y yo le dije –Por Dios mamá, es mi vida, tengo 16 años, deja de entrometerte y decirme que hacer-

Thomas-Oh, y qué dijo?

Didier-Ya la conoces, me mandó a mi cuarto

Thomas-Pudiste hacerle un comentario mucho mejor

Didier-Aún así estuvo bien, me aseguré de que estuviera muy ocupada para subir, así que me escapé por la ventana sólo porque tú y yo viéramos a Víctor y a los demás dándole una paliza a Joey antes de que se fuera a casa corriendo

Thomas y Didier-Jajajaja xD

Víctor-Eso fue épico, necesitaba una lección...(Toma un sorbo de su bebida y sigue leyendo)...(Escupe su bebida) No puede ser!

Thomas y Didier-Víctor? ._.

Víctor-Leanme que dice aquí

Didier-(Agarra el periódico) Mmhhh..."New Directions irán a las regionales después de haber ganado las locales"...oh Por Dios, como odio a esos malditos

Víctor-Notas algo más?

Didier y Thomas- ._. ...(Ven la foto) Qué?! D:

Didier-Joey?!...qué está haciendo con esos perdedores?

Víctor-Es un traicionero, cuando estaba aquí no tuvo valor para entrar al Club pero hayá llega super feliz a unírsele al enemigo

Thomas-Hay que asesinarlo

Didier-Thomas, no digas eso

Thomas-Hay que descuartizarlo...hay que quemarlo

Didier-Aquí nadie va a quemar a nadie Thomas, tranquilízate

Víctor-...No le bastó con que nosotros le diéramos una paliza, parece que no

...

En McKinley

Thomas-Mirenlo, ahí está

Didier-Mmmhhh...eso enfoca toda mi atención

Víctor-...Joey! Joey! :D (Corre a abrazarlo)

Joey-(En su casillero) .-. ...Víctor! :D (Corre)

Víctor-Joey! :D

Joey-Víctor! :D

Víctor-Joey! :D

Joey-Víctor! :D

(Se abrazan)

Víctor-Tú, amigo (Lo toma de los cachetes)

Joey-Em...sí, yo

Víctor-Tú :D

Joey-Yo :D

Víctor-Tú :D...tú, traicionero! (Trata de golpearlo)

Joey-No!(Esquiva el golpe)

Thomas-Yo me encargo! (Saca su cuchillo)

Todos- .-. ...

Didier- ._. ...Yo hablo con él (Se lo lleva)

Thomas-Creía que lo mataríamos

Didier-Camina

Mason-Pasa algo aquí?

Silencio...

Spencer-Vaya, miren quien está aquí, parece que están invadiendo territorio, váyanse a volar a otra parte

Víctor-No hasta que hable con el traicionero

Joey-Por favor Víctor, no es nada en tu contra

Madison-Se conocen?

Víctor-Sí, claro que lo conozco, eramos amigos

Joey-Solía ser su mejor amigo, si no me hubiera atacado con un grupo de hombres que me golpeaban como gorilas

Víctor-Te lo tenías merecido, en ese entonces, Astrid era todo para mí, lo entiendes? Era mi persona

Joey-Era?...

Víctor- ._. ...Se graduó este año y tuvimos que cortar en vez de arriesgarnos a una relación a distancia -.-**

Alistair-Qué? Un momento...quieres decir que ellos fueron quienes te golpearon en tu otra escuela? Fuiste amigo de ellos?

Thomas-(Llega) Sí, es un mundo muy pequeño, no me sorprende que ustedes se hayan hecho muy amigos, los 2 son igual de irritantes para mí, todo tiene sentido, agradece que ahora estoy viendo a un terapeuta

Todos-Terapeuta? .-.

Víctor y Didier- ._...

Didier-Desde ese ataque de ira que le dio en la playa, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitaba un terapeuta

Silencio...

Madison-Pero aún no contestan nuestra pregunta que nos estamos haciendo, qué hacen aquí?

Spencer-En territorio ajeno

Víctor-Resulta que ví en el periódico una foto de ustedes, y me pareció haber visto a Joey inflitrado entre ustedes, lo cuál es irónico porque cuando estaba en nuestra escuela él nunca tuvo el valor para unirse a The Hottest, le dije que necesitábamos su voz para las nacionales del año pasado

Jane-Y sí que la necesitaron

Todos menos Víctor, Didier y Thomas-Jajajajajajja xDDD

Los 3- ._. ...

Thomas-Lo chistoso es que ahora nuestro ex-amigo, se ha unido al enemigo

Didier-Eso es una traición, no es de amigos

Taylor-(Escucha desde su casillero)

Joey-No es de amigos que me hayan golpeado, para su información ya no soy su amigo desde ese día

Didier-Enójate con Víctor, yo y Thomas no estuvimos involucrados en eso

Joey-Pero ustedes 2 si estaban viendo como me golpeaban y no hicieron nada para impedirlo

Víctor-Déjalo Didier, tiene razón, ya no somos amigos desde ese día

Joey-No lo niegas, eso me sorprende

Víctor-Puedo darte una paliza incluso más fuerte que aquella ahora mismo

Joey-Quiero verlo

Víctor-Seguro? No querras que lo haga, última oportunidad

Taylor-(Llega con un bate) Sí, última oportunidad

Silencio...

Taylor-Son de esta escuela? Tienen permisos de visita?

Silencio...

Taylor-Estan invadiendo territorio, regrésense a la escuela de donde provienen, invasores

Los 3-...

Víctor-...Sabes que esto no se quedará así Joey, ya nos veremos las caras en las regionales (Se van)

Taylor-Si, lárguense a la madriguera de donde vienen

Todos-...

Mason-Porqué hiciste eso?

Taylor-Escuché su conversación con esos sujetos y me dí cuenta que ellos son unos idiotas, además, estaban invadiendo territorio...debo ir a clase (Se va)


	6. Capitulo VI

Regionales

X-Qué tal Estados Unidos? Bienvenidos a la competencia de coros a nivel regional, recordemos que de todas las presentaciones solo uno será ganador y pasará a la siguiente ronda, las nacionales. (Hablaba)

En el camerino

Víctor-Chicos...es hora del show

(Caminan al escenario)

Didier-Ok, voy a arrasar con todos esta noche, prepárense

Thomas-Preparense, The Hottest ya viene en camino

Víctor-Posiciones!

X-Denle un aplauso al Club...The Hottest!

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Didier-Oh love oh love won't you rain on me tonight

Víctor-oh life oh life please don't pass me by

Thomas-don't stop, don't stop, don't stop when the red lights flash

Los 3-oh ride, free ride won't you take me close to you Far away far away waste away tonight

Víctor-i'm wearing my heart on the noose

Didier y Thomas-Far away, far away waste away tonight tonight my heart's on the loose

Víctor-Oh lights and action i just can't be satisfied

Thomas-Oh losers and choosers won't you please hold on my life

Didier-Oh hours and hours like the dog years of the day

Víctor-Old story same old story

Los 3-Won't you see the light of day Far away far away waste away tonight i'm wearing my heart on the noose far away far away waste away tonight tonight my heart's on the loose

Víctor-talk myself out of feeling talk my way out of control

Los 3-talk myself out of falling in love falling in love with you

Didier-Oh love oh love won't you rain on me tonight

Víctor-oh ride free ride

Los 3-won't you take me close to you Far away far away waste away tonight i'm wearing my heart on the noose Far away far away waste away tonight tonight my heart's on the loose Far away far away waste away tonight i'm wearing my heart on the noose far away far away waste away tonight tonight my heart's on the loose tonight my heart's on the loose tonight my heart's on the loose

(Aplauden)

(Se cierra el telón)

X-Gran comienzo! Y ahora denle la bienvenida desde Ohio a New Directions

Joey-...(Respira)

(Música)

Joey-I've been here before But always hit the floor I've spent a lifetime running And I always get away But with you I'm feeling something That makes me want to stay I'm prepared for this I never shoot to miss But I feel like a storm is coming If I'm gonna make it through the day Then there's no more use in running This is something I gotta face If I risk it all Could you break my fall? How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all Cause the writing's on the Wall A million shards of glass That haunt me from my past As the stars begin to gather And the light begins to fade When all hope begins to shatter Know that I won't be afraid If I risk it all Could you break my fall? How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all Cause the writing's on the Wall The writing's on the Wall How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Tell me is this where I give it all up? How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all Cause the writing's on...the Wall

(Aplauden)

Mason-I'm sick and tired of this so-called life Without room to breathe

Spencer-I toss and turn in my bed all night Am I the only one who finds no peace?

Todos-What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?

Madison-Escape to the stars Feeling so free Just you and me Escape to the stars Chasing a dream All that we need is to believe Escape to the stars

Alistair-I've always been the one to speak my mind Strove against the stream Take on the system or leave it behind And you will find a new reality

Myron-What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?

Joey-Escape to the stars

Jane-Feeling so free Just you and me Escape to the stars

Mason-Chasing a dream All that we need is to believe Escape to the stars

Madison-Overcome gravity Holding you down On the ground

Myron-Free from insanity No one else is around

Joey-Escape to the stars Feeling so free Just you and me Escape to the stars Chasing a dream All that we need is to believe

Todos-Escape to the stars Feeling so free Just you and me Escape to the stars Chasing a dream All that we need is to believe Escape to the stars

(Aplauden)

Joey-Automatic (automatic echo x3) Automatic (echo x3)

Jane-You're automatic and your hearts like an engine (Whoooo) I die with every beat

Mason-You're automatic and your voice is electric (Whoo)but do I still believe? It's automatic every word in your letter (Whoo) The lie connects the beat

Myron-It's automatic when you say things get better but they never...

Todos-There's no real love in you There's no real love in you There's no real love in you

Alistair-Why do I keep loving you ...It's so automatic calling comes from the crossroad(Whooo) They come and go like you It's automatic watching faces I don't know (Whoo) Erase the face from you

Spencer-It's automatic Systematic So traumatic You're automatic

Todos-There's no real love in you There's no real love in you There's no real love in you Why do I keep loving you

Joey-Automatic (automatic echo x3) Automatic (echo x3) Automatic (echo x3) Automatic (echo x3)

Madison y Mason-Each step you make each breath you take your heart, your soul, remote controlled This life is so sick You're automatic to me

Myron-There's no real love in you (in background x2)

Todos-There's no real love in you There's no real love in you There's no real love in you There's no real love in you There's no real love in you why do I keep loving you automatic (automatic echo x3)

Joey-There's no real (in background) automatic (echo x3) love in you (in background) automatic (echo x3) why do I (in background) automatic (echo x3) keep loving you (in background)

Todos-Automatic...

(Aplauden)

...

X-Y ahora, el primer lugar es para...

Thomas-(Ansioso)

Didier-...Tomaste café antes de venir, verdad?

Thomas-Sí...un poco de café

Víctor-Thomas, tu terapeuta dijo que nada de café...nos pones nerviosos

Thomas-Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso

X-...Para New Directions!

(Celebran)

Víctor Didier y Thomas-...

Thomas-Les digo que hagamos un cover de Caraphernelia de Pierce The Veil, lo aniquilaríamos y ese trofeo habría sido nuestro, pero ustedes nunca me escuchan!

Víctor-Thomas, basta!

Thomas-Aaaahhhh! (Se va corriendo)

Didier-...

Víctor-...Ve a tranquilizarlo

Didier-Vale (Se va)

Víctor-(Los mira)...(Se va)

...

Mientras tanto los Tokio Hotel o.O

Tom-Ya, ya, ya, ya...ahora está listo

Georg-No puede ser que volvamos a hacer esto, estoy tan emocionado, ojala esto me haga sentir de 14 años

Bill-Bien chicos, nosotros nos subiremos a esta tabla (Ojala aún quepamos los 4 -.-""), llegó la hora de surfear la colina

Tom y Georg-Siiiii :D (Se suben a la tabla)

Gustav-Un momento, se van a matar ahí, es muy peligroso

Bill Tom y Georg-...

Gustav-...Pero aún así quiero subirme, háganme espacio

Los 3-Yeeha :D

Bill-Vamos a empezar la fiesta :D (Quita la base donde se sontenía la tabla)

Tom-Un momento...

Silencio...

Tom-Hacia donde se suponía que debía ser la ruta de la tabla?

Bill- ._. ...

Tom-No definiste una ruta verdad?

Bill-Por Dios hermano, no es necesario definir una ruta

Georg-Cuando estamos en la punta de una colina sin ninguna dirección...supongo que sí

Gustav-Bien hecho Bill

Bill- ._. ...

(La tabla se comienza a mover)

Tom-Hacia donde se moverá la tabla?

Georg-Oremos porque no sea hacia atrás

Gustav-Emm chicos...parece que vamos hacia atrás

Tom-Oh Dios...

(La tabla se inclina hacia atrás)

Bill-No, no, no, no, no...

Los 4-Aaaahhhhhhh! D:

Tom-Estamos cayendo! D:

Georg-No jodas Tom, gracias por decirlo!

Gustav-Chicos, árbol a la vista! D:

Tom Georg y Gustav-Aaaahhhhh! D:

Bill-...Que no punda el pánico, yo los salvaré 7u7 (Esquiva el árbol con la tabla) Esta es nuestra ruta! :D

Tom Georg y Gustav-Siiiiii :D

(Surfean)

Los 4-Yeeha :D

Georg-(Ríe) Esto es mejor que bajar una colina a pié, chicos :D

Bill- (Voltea para escuchar a Georg) ...(Pierde el control) Hay no, estoy perdiendo el equilibrio D:

Gustav-Tranquilizate, quédate en una posición...

Tom-(Miraba la situación) Uy, pobre de mi hermano (Voltea hacia enfrente) (Se da cuenta que están por chocar con una gran roca) ._...Ay Dios! D:

Bill Georg y Gustav-(Voltean hacia enfrente)

Los 4-Aaahhhh! D:

Bill-Salvense quien pueda! D:

Los 4-Aahhhh!D: (Brincan de la tabla antes de chocar)

Silencio...

Georg-(Ríe)

Bill Tom y Gustav-...

Georg-(Ríe) Eso estuvo...de locos (Ríe)

Tom-...(Ríe) Juro no haberme sentido así en mucho tiempo

Gustav-...(Ríe) No me había sentido de esa manera en tanto tiempo

Bill-...Se sintió genial correr tanto peligro (Ríe con ellos)

En el Club

Tom-Hayá está nuestra mesa

(Se van a sentar)

Gerard-Uuhh, Bill, no esperaba verte por aquí

Bill-...Gerard? Qué haces aquí? Esa es la pregunta

Gerard-Yo me divierto, la pregunta va hacia a ti

Bill-Por Dios, yo también quería divertirme

Gerard-Este Club es especial, aquí vienen celebridades de todo tipo, es especial porque este Club tiene un karaoke donde cualquier celebridad viene a cantar una de sus canciones o de otro artista, antes de que llegaras aquí estaban Jared Leto y Sam Smith cantando Writtings on the Wall y después cantaron Hurricane

Bill-Eso es genial...oye, has visto a...

Gerard-Hey Hayley, ven acá chica!

Hayley-Ah, hola, tenía tiempo que no los veía

Bill-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuánto fue?

Hayley-Bueno, la última vez que te ví me dijiste que comenzarías a ir de gira por el mundo

Bill-Y-y-y lo hice (Sonríe) Fue genial, fue muy cansado pero me divertí, yo y Tom recibimos muchas felicitaciones en México en nuestro cumpleaños...pero, ya hable mucho de mí, cómo has estado? Te encuentras bien?

Gerard-Yo los dejaré sólos para que se actualizen en este tiempo que no se han visto, iré con Tom Georg y Gustav (Se va)

Silencio...

Hayley-Porqué preguntas si estoy bien?

Bill-Bueno...Gerard me dijo que Jeremy Davis salió de la banda y traté de llamarte para saber cómo estabas...pero no contestabas

Hayley-Oh, lo siento, yo...sabes lo que hago siempre que me siento mal, y sí, por un momento me sentí fatal

Bill-...Y porqué no te veo mal?

Hayley-Bill, fue algo pasajero, crees que me deprimo tan fácil

Bill-Mi verdadera pregunta es...qué haces aquí?

Hayley-...En unas semanas iré con Sam Smith a una competencia nacional de coros, puedes creerlo? Quieren que él y yo seamos jurado de la competencia junto con ese sujeto de X Factor...Simon Cowell (Hablaba)

(Llegan Sam y Jared)

Jared-Vaya Bill, yo no esperaba verte por aquí

Bill-Vine con los chicos, no es nada del otro mundo (Ríe)

Sam-Tú eres Bill Kaulitz?

Bill-...Sí ._.

Sam-Jared y Hayley me han hablado un poco de ti, lamento lo que te sucedió en esa entrevista

Bill-Sí, trato de no pensar en eso

Sam-Te traje la bebida que me pediste Hayley

Hayley-Oh, gracias Sam, que caballeroso eres

Sam-Un británico debe ser caballeroso con las mujeres

Hayley-Vaya, creo que los británicos deben ser especiales

Bill- ._. ...

Hayley-Puedes creerlo Bill?, ahora que seremos jueces de la competencia hemos comenzado a ser muy cercanos Sam y yo

Sam-Me gusta Estados Unidos, más por las chicas hermosas como Hayley, por supuesto, quiero decir, Adele si es bonita, los 2 somos británicos, pero no es mi tipo, que puedo decir? Me encantan las chicas risueñas (Hablaba)

Bill- ._. ...

Sam-Yo no soy tan exigente en ese sentido, una mujer femenina es suficiente, parece que Hayley podría ser mi tipo

Jared, Hayley y Sam-(Ríen)

Bill-... Ajá, claro (Ríe un poco) (Celos)

Sam-Tú que dices, Bill?

Bill-Eemm, qué dices Tom? Ya voy, los veré luego

Jared-Acabas de llegar

Bill-Y ya me voy

Sam-No puedes irte, Bill...

Bill-Claro que puedo! . (Se va un poco molesto)

Los 3- ._. ...

Sam-Dijimos algo que le molestara?

Jared-Ignoralo, a veces grita así de la nada por lo que sea, y qué me decias tú? He escuchado buenas críticas sobre Writtings on the Wall

Sam-Sí, y aún hay pero...ya bajó de posición en el top ITunes -.-

Jared-Y eso porqué?

Sam-...Las cosas cambiaron desde que regresó Adele ._.

 **Invitados especiales**

 **Hayley Williams como ella misma**

 **Sam Smith como él mismo**

 **Gerard Way como él mismo**

 **Jared Leto como él mismo**

 **Canciones del espisodio**

 **Oh Love (Green Day)-Víctor, Didier y Thomas (The Hottest)**

 **Writings on the wall(Sam Smith)-Joey**

 **Escape to the stars(Cinema Bizarre)-New Directions**

 **Automatic(Tokio Hotel)-New Directions**


	7. Capitulo VII

En New York

En el apartamento

Roderick-Hey Mariah

Mariah-...

Roderick-Quisiera saber...se hará lo que te dije, de nuestra cita?

Mariah-(No puede ser lo había olvidado por completo)...(Se va a dar cuenta :S)...Eemm...sí, sí eso es lo que quieres, si quieres que salgamos

Roderick-Vale...si quieres ahora mismo

Mariah-(Dile que sí, antes de que lo vuelvas a olvidar)...(Reacciona)...Sí, sí, claro que quiero

Roderick-Vale...Vuelvo en un momento (Se va)

Mariah-O-Ok...(Cómo pude sobrevivir a eso, no estaba preparada, habrá notado mi nerviosismo?)

Roderick-(Claro que se dio cuenta de tu nerviosismo, agradece que no la puedes ahuyentar invitándola a salir, ella me besó...no esperaba eso y menos de ella)

(Música)

Mariah-(Va a su habitación) You're the light, you're the night You're the color of my blood You're the cure, you're the pain You're the only thing I wanna touch Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

Roderick-You're the fear, I don't care 'Cause I've never been so high Follow me to the dark Let me take you past our satellites You can see the world you brought to life, to life So love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do

Mariah-Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do What are you waiting for? Fading in, fading out On the edge of paradise

Roderick-Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Mariah-Yeah, I'll let you set the pace 'Cause I'm not thinking straight My head spinning around I can't see clear no more What are you waiting for?

Los 2-Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do) Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do) Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah) Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do What are you waiting for?

Mariah-I'll let you set the pace

Roderick-'Cause I'm not thinking straight

Mariah-My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

Los 2-What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do) Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah) Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do) Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah) Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do (ah, ah) What are you waiting for?

Los 2-(Reaccionan)

Roderick-...Lista?

Mariah-...Sí...claro, lista (Se van)

En Central Park

Mariah-Mmmhh...esto es delicioso

Roderick-Sabía que te gustaría, Shannon me dijo que te encantaban

Mariah-Las amo...me alegra que después del baile nos hayamos vuelto buenos amigos

Roderick-Sí...es genial

Mariah-...Sólo queda una trufa, te la doy a ti

Roderick-Será mejor que la comas...puede que esta sea la trufa más crujiente y dulce del mundo, pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad de probarla porque no la quisiste

Mariah-...Tengo una mejor idea (La parte a la mitad y le da un trozo)...Mmhh...tienes toda la razón

Roderick-(Sonríe un poco)

Mariah-...Tienes un poco de chocolate en los labios

Roderick-Oh lo siento, yo...

Mariah-Yo te lo limpio

(Ríen)

Roderick-Ya no hay nada?

Mariah-No, ya estás limpio

Silencio...

(Se besan)

Mariah-...Lo-lo siento

Roderick-Hey, no, yo-

Mariah-No debí haberlo hecho, tengo que irme (Se levanta del pasto)

Roderick-Hasta cuando seremos realistas?

Mariah-...Soy realista, te amo, pero...sólo olvidémoslo

Roderick-Quieres que lo olvidemos? Cómo lo del baile?, deberíamos comenzar a ser sinceros

Mariah-Un momento, así que me dijiste que saliéramos solo para volver a besarme y por fin decirte lo que siento? Estaba todo planeado?!

Roderick-Por favor Mariah, yo no esperaba que aceptaras!

Mariah-Oh, que demonios, entonces tampoco esperabas que aceptara ir al baile contigo, si soy bonita? En McKinley eso ya lo sabía, todo el mundo me lo decía, Rick también me dijo que era bonita!

Roderick-Tú era popular, yo no, que querías que pensara? Además aunque quería invitarte no tenía el valor de hacerlo, Spencer me obligó!

Mariah-Y si no lo hubieras hecho yo me habría quedado en mi cuarto encerrada y faltar a la coronación, reflexionando sobre los hombres que la mayoría son patanes infieles, más vale sola que mal acompañada!

Roderick-Lo mismo digo yo!

Mariah-...Qué?

Roderick-Ahora que lo pienso, es mejor estar solo porque la mayoría de las mujeres quieren a un hombre con dinero que las mantenga con 3 hijos que siempre les compre joyas y otro auto nuevo cada año, a pesar de que siempre las maltrate, agregando que ellas les son infieles incontables veces y están a punto de divorciarse!

Mariah-El amor es una tontería, será mejor que nos olvidemos porque nunca sucederá!

Roderick-Bien!

Mariah-Bien!

(Se van por lados distintos)

...

En McKinley

Sam-(En su oficina)

Taylor-(Llega) Sr. Evans?

Sam-Ah...sí, que se te ofrece?

Taylor-Quería felicitarlo, supe la victoria de las regionales, ojala sus alumnos puedan aniquilarlos también en las nacionales

Sam-Emm...es muy amable de tu parte, eres el primer alumno de McKinley que se da una felicitación a New Directions por la victoria en toda la historia de McKinley

Taylor-Es un honor ser ese primer alumno...puedo preguntarle algo?

Sam-Sí, qué me quieres preguntar?

Taylor-Aceptan nuevos miembros para New Directions?

Sam-...

...

En el salón del coro

Taylor llega con Sam

Myron-Intruso!

Taylor-Qué?

Sam-No, no es ningún intruso...Taylor es el nuevo mimbro de New Directions, irá con nosotros a la nacional

Silencio...

Spencer-Qué?

Mason-Qué?

Todos-Qué?!

Joey-Qué?!(Se levanta de la silla) Protesto

Sam-Hay algún problema chicos?

Joey-Sr. Evans, creo que hablo por todos en este club cuando digo que no deberíamos confiar en este sujeto, si sacamos porcentajes hay un 99% de que fue mandado por Isaac para destruir al Club

Taylor-Yo no quiero destruirlos

Mason-Debeariamos creerle?

Myron-Votos en contra

(Todos alzan la mano)

Silencio...

Taylor-...Miren, si he soportado la actitud irritante de Isaac, la única explicación es porque también soy despiadado, pero yo no quiero destruir el Club Glee, es el único Club aquí en McKinley que tiene más educación, y para probarles que no planeo nada y que con mi ayuda, ganaremos el campeonato nacional (Les pasa unas partituras)

Jane-Stay the night por Zeed ft Hayley Williams?

Taylor-Qué dicen?...creo que contaría como audición

Silencio...

...

En el auditorio

Taylor-I know that we are upside down So hold your tongue and hear me out I know that we were made to break So what, I don't mind

Madison-You cue the lights, I'll draw the blinds Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes

Alistair-I know that we were made to break

Alistair y Joey-So what, I don't mind

Joey-Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Are you gonna stay the night?

Myron-Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life

Taylor y Myron-So-oh-oh-oh-oh Are you gonna stay the night?

(Música)

Jane-Are you gonna stay de night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life

Jane y Madison-So-oh-oh-oh-oh Are you gonna stay the night?

Mason-I am a fire, gasoline Come pour yourself all over me We'll let this place go down in flames Only one more time

Spencer-You cue the lights, I'll draw the blinds Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes I know that we were made to break So what, I don't mind

Alistair-Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? (Joey-We can play) Doesn't mean we're bound for life (Joey-We got today)

Alistair y Taylor-So-oh-oh-oh-oh Are you gonna stay the night? Night, night, night...

Taylor-Are you gonna stay the night?

(Música)

Taylor-Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life

Taylor y Joey-So-oh-oh-oh-oh Are you gonna stay the night?

Todos-Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Are you gonna stay the night?

Sam-(Aplaude) Bien! Vamos con todo a las nacionales

Taylor-(Alza la mano)

Sam-Taylor?

Taylor-Sé que esto no le gustará nada a Isaac cuando se entere...pero prefiero arriesgarme

Todos-Siiiiii

(Caminan por los pasillos)

Taylor-Bueno, cuál es el plan?

Todos-Plan?

Taylor-El plan para las nacionales

Mason-Si te refieres a la lista de canciones, aún no lo decidimos

Isaac-(Escuchaba)

Joey-Podemos hacer un tributo a Tokio Hotel

Madison-Oigan sí, es una buena idea

Taylor-Qué? No soy fanático de Tokio Hotel pero admito que es una banda genial a pesar de esa extraña transformación que tuvieron durante 4 años de ausencia, pero hay que darle oportunidad a otra banda que valga la pena, acaso ustedes están obsesionados con Tokio Hotel?

Alistair-Bueno...a que banda recomiendas?

Taylor-Evanescense :D

Silencio...

Mason-Alze la mano quien vote por un tributo a Evanescense?

Taylor-(._.)/

Myron-...(._.)/

Taylor-Quién más me apoya?

Silencio...

Mason-Ahora, quién vota por un tributo a Tokio Hotel?

Mason, Jane, Joey, Spencer, Alistair y Madison- (._.)/

Taylor-No es justo

Spencer-Estás en segundo grado, el siguiente año podrás hacerlo

Isaac-Sí claro, el próximo año podrás hacer lo que te plazca con el Club Glee, perdón por intervenir Taylor, pero no pude evitar escuchar tu plática

Taylor-(Voltea)...Vaya, nunca entendí como haces para aparecer de la nada en los momentos perfectos para hacer de las tuyas

Isaac-Según lo que escuché, acabas de entrar a New Directions

Taylor-Sí, escuchaste bien...quieres entrar?

Isaac-Muy graciosito Taylor, de quién lo habrás aprendido?

Taylor-No lo sé pero para ser específicos, yo no lo aprendí de ti, yo también soy despiadado y otra cosa, ser asistente no es algo que se me dé mucho, ojala hayas disfrutado mis servicios por un tiempo porque ya no seré tu asistente

Isaac-Yo no necesito un asistente

Joey-Emm...entonces porque lo tenías a él de asistente si no lo necesitas?

Taylor-Sólo hay una razón y yo la sé, después de que su reputación cayó ahora lo único que busca es relevancia

Isaac-Eso no es verdad, yo no...

Taylor-(Ríe a carcajadas)

Isaac- .-.

Taylor-(Ríe)

Todos- ._. ...

Taylor-(Ríe)...Nunca conseguirá relevancia (Ríe)

Todos menos Isaac- ._. ...(Ríen un poco)

Taylor-Ok, ya fue suficiente (Para de reír) Creiste que odiaba tanto al Club Glee cómo tú?

Isaac-Eso me dijiste una vez

Taylor-Mentí! Jajajaja xD...la verdad es Isaac, que renuncio a ser tu asistente antes de que me dejes de ver como tal, sabía que si te enterabas que entré al Club Glee sin razones de espionaje ahora me tomarías como tu enemigo y harías lo imposible por destruirme, pero hicieras lo que hicieras para destruirme, soy inmune a que tus tácticas me afecten gravemente, seguiría adelante ignorándote, la verdad es, que probablemente un día te harán lo mismo que tu has hecho, y así aprenderás todo el daño que le hiciste a muchas personas, y viajaras de donde estas al otro lado del país sólo para disculparte con cada persona que has herido, si "What i've done" de Linkin Park no te hace reflexionar de tus errores, tal vez sea hora de que el Karma haga lo suyo, debes dejar de juzgar a la gente por quienes son, haces que la gente se sienta mal de ser quienes son, así que haré público mi secreto, tal vez puedas destruirme cantando cancoines de Thirty Seconds To Mars, Guns N Roses, Aerosmith, Green Day, cualquiera que se te ocurra, pero nunca podrás destruirme con...un clásico de Disney

Todos-...Qué?!

Taylor-Sí, sé que es raro, pero el punto es que difícilmente podrás destruirme

Isaac-Vaya, yo no me esperaba este tipo de revelación contra mí por ti, Taylor, no de mi asistente

Taylor-Ex-asistente si somos correctos, y sí, nunca terminas de conocer a las personas, nunca te diste el lujo de conocerme porque buscabas la forma de buscar relevancia

Silencio...

Todos menos Isaac-Jajajajajajajajaja xD

Myron-Eso fue chistoso xD (Ríe a carcajadas)

Isaac-Seguro que no duras 10 segundos siendo parte de un Club nefasto y estúpido

Silencio...

Jane-Cuántos segundos llevan después de que entró a New Directions?

Mason-Emmm, si quitamos los minutos de la presentación en el auditorio serían...dos minutos, osea 120 segundos

Silencio...

Taylor- ._. ...No que diez segundos?!

Isaac- ._. ...

Taylor-Jajajajajaa xD (Ríe sin parar) Pasé más de diez segundos xD (Se va riendo)

Todos-(Lo miran irse confundidos)

Isaac-...(Se va)

Mason-Ese chicos es muy raro ._.

(Se van)

...

Mientras tanto en Spothlight dinner

Mariah-Algo anda mal en mí, que tal si no estoy haciendo lo correcto, no esoy segura

Shannon-Estás asustada

Mariah-...Asustada?

Shannon-La Mariah que yo conozco no huye de esa forma por cosas sobre el amor, yo debería ser el que está huyendo porque tú eres más valiente que yo

Mariah-...Ahora no lo soy

Kitty-Sabes...todos aquí esperamos que sean pareja algún día, no se cómo, ni cuando...pero yo y los chicos sabemos que pasará

Shannon-Yo soy quien se los aseguraba porque conozco a mi amiga, y sé cómo es ella cuando se enamora realmente de un chico

Mariah-Un momento, cómo que todos esperan que seamos novios?

Bree-Porque sabemos que lo besaste

Mariah-Qué?!

Shannon-Roderick se lo dijo a Spencer porque son muy cercanos, Spencer le dijo a Alistair porque son novios, Alistair se lo dijo a Madison porque una vez hablaba con ella sobre el baile, Madison se lo dijo a Jane por ser amigas cercanas, Jane se lo dijo a Mason porque son novios, Mason se lo dijo a Myron

Skylart-Myron se lo dijo a Kitty, Kitty se lo dijo a Shannon y Shannon me lo dijo a mí

Mariah-Así que ya todos lo sabían y yo tratando de guardar el secreto?

Los 4-Sí ñ.ñ

Mariah-Y porqué no me dijeron que ya sabían?

Shannon-Bueno...pensamos que te ibas a enojar, así que mejor decidimos esperar -.-

Mariah-¬¬**

Bree-Creo que...si ya todos lo saben...deberías arriesgarte, sabes? Deberías pensar eso, no debes esperar a que el haga lo que sea por tener tu amor mientras tu estas ahí sentada esperando, y debes ser honesta...creo que eso es de lo que se basan las parejas, tal vez al principio comienzes con una y mil mentiras pero todos sabemos que esas mentiras pronto saldrán a luz, esto no es fácil, debes ser honesta lo más que puedas, si te dice "Te amo" y tú le dices "Yo te amo más" debe ser porque en verdad lo amas más y el debe quererte a pesar de las tonterías que hagas

Kitty-(La mira sorprendida)

Skylart-Vaya...creo que tiene razón...em, creo que ya deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde

(Se levantan de la mesa)

Shannon-Hey...qué ha pasado? Nunca esperé que dijeras algo así

Bree-Shannon...podemos...hablar mientras caminamos? Skylart pagará y necesito hablar contigo

Shannon-...Vale...sí(Se van)

Mariah y Kitty-(Ven que Skylart va a la caja)

Mariah-Parece que a Tristán le toca volver a pagar

Kitty-Salgamos de aquí

(Se van)

Skylart-(Termina de pagar) Chicos? .-. ...(Ve a Elvira mirando por la ventana)...Qué estás mirando?

Elvira-Ah...hola, vienes solo?

Skylart-Bueno, venía con unos amigos...(Se sienta con ella) Pero fui a pagar y de la nada desaparecieron

Elvira-La banda de los perdedores

Skylart-Oye...quieres decir que yo soy un perdedor? Porque también soy parte del grupo de amigos

Elvira-...Tal vez seas la excepción...y pienso que eres el menor perdedor de todos ellos y el menos idiota

Skylart-Vaya...

Elvira-Qué tiene?

Skylart-...Mi novia y yo nos decíamos cosas lindas y cumplidos cuando estábamos juntos, todo ha cambiado...la vi en su cumpleaños pero no fue suficiente, es mucha la distancia, hace que la extrañe...cuando la ví habría hecho lo que sea por que el tiempo se congelara y nunca nos volvamos a separar...será que estamos destinados a estar tan poco tiempo juntos?

Elvira-No la conozco...supongo que es afortunada de tenerte como novio

(Salen del restaurante y caminan)

Elvira-En fin, si extrañas los cumplidos puedes tomar mis consuelos como cumplidos

Skylart-Lo tomaré en cuenta

(Ríen)

Skylart-Sabes qué pienso?...Shannon y Mariah decían cosas de que tú eras mala, yo digo que exageran

Elvira-Son perdedores, están destinados a que la vida sea miserable para ellos

Skylart-(Ríe) Tal vez...

Elvira-Y...tu chica...mi pregunta ahora es si ella es celosa?

Skylart-(Ríe) Porqué lo quieres saber?...Espera...tengo la leve sospecha de que tratas de coquetearme

Elvira-No tiene porque enterarse

Skylart-Ok, esa frase es suficiente, creo que mis sospechas son verdaderas

Elvira-Dirás que estoy loca pero si no se ven mucho supongo que no están destinados a estar juntos

Skylart-Qué cosas dices?

Elvira-Podemos guardar el secreto

Skylart-No, Elvira, yo...(Es interrumpido por los labios de Elvira) (Narrando) Quería separarme de sus labios, pero era muy difícil...oh, joder Tristán, qué hiciste? Dejaste que te manipulara, Mariah y Shannon tenían razón, que puede ser peor ahora?

Madison-(Llega y los ve besándose) Ah (Bocabierta)...(Narrando) Qué significa esto? Es lo que estoy viendo? Otra chica está probando los labios de mi chico?!, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando ahora mismo...Quita tus horrorosos labios de mi novio, idiota!

(Se separan del beso)

Skylart-Madison?!

Elvira-Así que es ella tu famosa novia, moría por conocerla

Madison-Oh sí, y yo también moría por conocerte y saber si lo que me decían era verdad

Skylart-De qué estás hablando y qué haces aquí?

Madison-Me dijeron lo que esta chica pretendía, y también me dijeron que no queríamos decírmelo

Skylart-Y quién te lo dijo?

Madison-No lo niegas, vaya, eso me sorprende

Elvira-Eso te habría sorprendido si no hubieras llegado a interrumpir el momento...

(Música retadora)

Madison-(La interrumpe) Sí, claro que me sorprendería porque yo nunca esperé que Skylart fuera infiel, si conociera eso de él yo sospecharía de una persona mejor y no una basura cómo tú!

Elvira-Aahh! Agradece que estamos en público porque si no fuera por eso yo ya te habría dado una paliza a los 2 segundos de que dijeras eso!

Madison-Quiero ver que lo hagas!

Skylart-Chicas, chicas (Las separa) no se alteren

Madison-Sólo dime, porqué ella? Tiene algo que no tenga yo?!

Elvira-Claro que lo tengo, yo no soy una neurótica loca!

Madison-(Trata de golpearla)

Skylart-(La detiene)

Madison-Saben qué? Será mejor que me vaya, perdonen por interrumpir su momento!

Skylart-No, Madison, espera...vamos a hablar (Toma su brazo) sólo escúchame, te explicaré

Madison-Déjame!(Se suelta y se va)

Skylart-...

Elvira-...Vaya, si que es muy linda tu chica (Se va)

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad

Shannon-Qué? Me tratas de hacer una broma?

Bree-Trato de ser sincera contigo

Shannon-Drogas? Tuviste sexo a los 13 años? Qué sigue ahora?

Bree-En ese entonces en mi vida no había nada de lo que agradeciera, y no tenía a nadie, no lo entiendes?

Shannon-Es irónico que hace unos minutos estabas hablando sobre honestidad en las parejas y ahora me doy cuenta que no lo eres

Bree-Estoy siendo sincera contigo, lo sabía, sabía que si te decía toda la verdad reaccionarías así, incluso peor, a pesar de todo este tiempo juntos no me conoces del todo, te sorprenderías si te contara detalle a detalle cada cosa por la que pasé, estoy harta de esconder todo esto sólo para que pienses que soy una heremosa angelita que te seguirá a todas partes

Shannon-Es sorprendente que hayas creado toda una cadena de mentiras para hacer creer que no eres lo que pareces, sabes cómo me siento ahora que se que no soy el único con el que te has acostado, sabes lo que se siente que todo este tiempo te estén diciendo cosas que no son reales y que te enamoraste a base de mentiras?

Bree-No estoy sorprendida, tarde o temprano lo sabrias y esperaba esa reacción, yo ya no quiero discutir

Shannon-Ninguno de los 2 quiere seguir discutiendo, debido a eso los 2 deberiamos tomar caminos distintos

Bree-Bien!

Shannon-Bien!

Bree-Nos veremos luego!

(Se van por lados diferentes)

 **Canciones del espisodio**

 **Love me like you do(Ellie goulding)-Roderick y Mariah**

 **Stay the night(Zedd ft Hayley Williams)-Taylor con New Directions**


	8. Capitulo VIII

Víctor, Didier y Thomas-...

X-Cómo conseguiste eso?

Víctor-Simple...Odio a New Directions, en este presiso momento quisiera estrangularlos a cada uno de ellos, nos aplastaron en las nacionales el año pasado, no fue nuestra culpa, fue porque le dije al traidor de Joey Williams que se uniera porque necesitábamos su voz y el no tuvo valor de hacerlo, ahora este año se cambió de escuela, coincidentemente a la que estudian los chicos de New Directions, ahora se les unió y nos destruyeron en las regionales, nosotros siempre ganamos las regionales, nos han humillado

X-Así que acudes a mí...para aplastarlos en las nacionales...pero insisto, esto que és?

Víctor-Jean, eres famoso por la teatralidad de tu club Troath Explosion y por ser despiadados, el año pasado New Directions los destruyó en las regionales, supongo que quieren vengarse

Jean-Claro que nos vengaremos, en las nacionales...los haremos pedazos, ese club cree que es especial cuando son solamente un grupo de perdedores

Víctor-Tengo la costumbre de revisar blogs de coros en internet

Jean-Yo también

Víctor-Y encontré esta información, esos chicos planean hacer un tributo a esta banda

Jean-Tokio Hotel?...nunca lo había pensado

Víctor-Puedes usarlos para destruirlos...entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

Jean-Claro que sí...(Se levanta de la silla) chicos, ya tenemos nuestra lista de canciones para la nacional...Tokio Hotel

Todos-Siiiii!

Jean-Cantaremos Girl Got a Gun y Humanoid, comenzemos a ensayar chicos, hay que prepararnos, las nacionales son en 2 semanas, ese tiempo...es oro

(Escándalo)

Víctor, Didier y Thomas-(Se van)

Thomas-Ahora que haremos?

Didier-Podemos ir a comer pizza

Víctor-No aún no, eso hay que dejarlo para cuando los aplasten

Thomas-Lo que ahora debemos hacer es darles presión a los chicos a 2 semanas de las nacionales

Didier-Cómo haremos eso?

Víctor-Dandoles la noticia de que Tokio Hotel ya no es suyo en las nacionales, y estarán tan presionados en buscar una nueva lista de canciones y eso hará que elijan las canciones un día antes de la competencia y por la presión elijiran las peores canciones que cualquier grupo coral pudo haber hecho en la historia

Didier y Thomas-Siiii

...

En McKinley

(Víctor, Didier y Thomas se colan al salón del coro)

Myron-Espías!

Jane-No, tranquilo Myron, sólo son los chicos de The Hottest, que van a tener ellos que espiar aquí siendo descalificados de la competencia?

Víctor-Nos...humillaron, saben cuantos años The Hottest se apoderó de las victorias en las regionales? 4 años

Thomas-Luego llegaron ustedes y nos humillan quitándonos el titulo y la reputación que teníamos

Didier-Ahora los coros que compitieron alguna vez con The Hottest en la regional ya no nos tiene miedo, les damos...risa

Mason-Emm, cuál es el punto de que vinieran a colarse a esta escuela?

Víctor Didier y Thomas-(Ríen)

Thomas-No tienen ni idea

Víctor-Resulta que leí en un blog de coros que planeaban hacer una tributo a Tokio Hotel en las nacionales, así que...me entere que competirán con Troath Explosion y los convencí de que los usaran en la competencia, ellos harán el tributo asi que...Tokio Hotel ya no es suyo

Todos-Qué?!

Alistair-Qué les hicimos nosotros para que sean tan crueles? Bueno, además ganarles en las nacionales, pero que más hemos hecho?! (Se levanta de la silla)

Thomas-Exactamente por eso, nuestro lema es...

Los 3-"Si nos quitan la victoria, ojala se acostumbren a vivir una vida miserable"

Alistair-Eso no tiene lógica

Thomas-Nada tiene lógica en este mundo

Alistair-Cómo tu irrelevancia?

Thomas-(Trata de golpearlo) Repítelo de nuevo

Didier-(Lo detiene) Quieto, basta Thomas, ignóralo

Thomas-(Respira)...La suerte que tuviste

Víctor-Esta es nuestra venganza, Troath Explosion los aplastará ahora que tiene a su arma poderosa, seamos honestos, New Directions es diferente a todos los coros porque es el que está conformado por un grupo de perdedores que se creen superiores

Didier-New Directions, es como una gran mancha borrosa, cuando está ahí es muy difícil quitarla y mientras más se lucha por borrarla, más crece

Thomas-Yo digo que son como una mosca, llegan y sólo se dedican a arruinarte la vida, y es muy difícil eliminarlas

Taylor-(Se levanta de la silla) Ok, saben qué? Voy a detenerlos, trio de idiotas

Los 3-(Ofendidos)

Taylor-Y sí, esperaba que se ofendieran, porque realmente lo son, tienen 5 segundos para irse de esta escuela y regresar al hoyo negro del que provienen, no vengan a invadir solo para insultarnos y decirnos quienes somos, estoy en segundo año, será un placer hacerlos llorar en las comptencias los siguientes 2 años, no quieren que los haga llorar ahora mismo también, lárguense y nunca vuelvan a menos que quieran disculparse

Víctor-Vale...ya veremos en las nacionales lo que pasa, y seguro estarán muy sorprendidos con los resultados

(Se van)

Joey-...Cómo es que los ahuyentas tan fácil?

Taylor-Es igual, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

Spencer-Cómo reelegir nuestra lista de canciones para la nacional?

Jane-Dónde está Madison? No se suponía que debería estar aquí?

Mason-Bueno...esta devastada, en la mañana trate de sacarla de su cuarto y no quiso, resulta que atrapó a otra chica besando a Skylart

Silencio infinito ._. ...

Taylor-...Bueno, es igual, necesitamos concentrarnos en la lista de canciones, y por eso yo voto por un tributo a Evanescense, que dicen?

Myron-Yo lo apoyo ñ.ñ

Todos-...

Jane-Bueno...no lo había pensado pero...podría ser divertido, hay que hacerlo

Todos-Siii

Taylor-Siii :D...y deberíamos comenzar a prácticar con sus canciones y elegir las 3 mejores, (Se acerca al piano) Esta podría ser una opción, yo mismo preparé esta canción para una ocación especial, dale!

(Música)

Taylor-Don't cry to me If you loved me You would be here with me You want me, come find me Make up your mind

(Suena la campana)

Todos-(Se van por platicando por diferentes lados dejando a Taylor cantando solo)

Taylor-...Eso no es justo (Toma su mochila y corre) Hey, Mason!

Mason-(Voltea) Qué pasa?

Taylor-Dejame ver si entendí, quieres decir que Madison ahora está devastada y no salió de su cuarto?

Mason-Exactamente como lo escuchaste, porqué?

Taylor-Sabes si irá al baile de fin de año?

Mason-Eemm, no lo creo, nisiquiera tiene con quien ir

Taylor-Bueno, yo puedo llevarla

Mason-(Lo mira)...Ah sí? ._.

Taylor-Bueno, yo tampoco tengo con quien ir al baile ._. ...además ella no me gusta, sólo estoy enamorado de una chica

Mason-Ah sÍ? Y quién es? (Toma un sorbo de su bebida)

Taylor-Kitty Wilde

Mason-(Se atraganta con la bebida)

Taylor-...Qué?

Mason-...La conocias?

Taylor-Hace 2 años fuimos novios, tenía tiempo que no la veía desde que terminamos y nos distanciamos, cuando desperté de ese doloroso golpe que me dio Joey, ella estaba conmigo y fue...como ver a un ángel

Mason-._. ...Bueno, veré si convenso a mi hermana de ir contigo

Taylor-Vale, te lo agradecería (Chocan los 5)

Mason-Te veo después

(Se van por diferentes lados)

...

Mientras tanto

Mariah-(Estaba parada en el puente de Central Park)

Roderick-Hola...recibí tu mensaje

Mariah-Bueno, Shannon me obligó a mandártelo pero...creo que nuestro último encuentro no fue tan bueno y fue muy inmaduro

Roderick-Yo también lo creo, no dejé de pensar en lo que dijimos...quieres comenzar tú?

Mariah-...Rayos, tenía un discurso ya preparado para cuando llegué aqui pero exactamente ahora lo he olvidado

Los 2-(Ríen)

Roderick-(Con una mano toma su mejilla)...Sólo intentarlo

Mariah-Incluso si no sabemos si funcionará, creo que eligo arriesgarme

Roderick-Creo que yo también eligo eso

Mariah-Así que...eso es un sí? Es oficial?

Roderick-Sólo si tú quieres

Mariah-(Sonríe)...Me encantaría

Los 2-...(Se besan) (Se separan)

Mariah-Y no pienses que falta poco para que suceda, es mejor que los 2 vayamos lentos en ciertas cosas

Roderick-Vaya, ya nos vamos a estas alturas?

Mariah-Oye, tuve una mala experiencia el año pasado, quiero hacerte un recordatorio

(Ríen) (Se besan)

Mariah-(Se separa) Y tampoco creas que...

Roderick-(La besa)

...

Gerard-(En el teléfono) Espera Bill, no hables tan rápido

Bill-Yo siempre he sido su amigo y la he apoyado pero ahora me tortura con ese británico y me dan celos

Gerard-No debe molestarte, quieres decir, no son más que amigos, crees que ella te lo reetregaría en la cara?

Bill-Esque debiste estar ahí, "los británicos deben ser especiales", "Oh Sam, eres tan amable"

Gerard-Y crees que haya sospechado tus celos cuando te fuiste así de ahí?

Bill-Bueno, creo que sí -.-

Gerard-No te mentiré, cuando aveces salía con ella, había momentos en los que no dejaba de hablar de ti, decía que eres muy especial para ti, que siempre serás su mejor amigo, que te quiere demasiado

Bill-Ah sí? ._.

Gerard-Mira, ella estará ahí en esa competencia de coros en 2 semanas con ese británico que su nombre es Sam Smith, deberías aprovechar para ir y decirle lo que sientes

Bill-...Puede ser ._.

Gerard-Pero un consejo...no te pongas celoso si la ves con Sam, te digo algo? Yo pienso que los alemanes son mejores que los británicos

Bill- ._...

...

Mientras tanto

Mason-(Toca la puerta) Anda Madison, llevas adentro desde que volviste, nisiquiera me dijiste que pasó, sólo me dijiste que otra chica lo estaba besando y luego te encerraste

Madison-(Abre lentamente la puerta)...Mason, es porque eso pasó de verdad

Mason-(Entra)

(Se sienta en la cama)

Mason-Has hablado con él después de ese momento?

Madison-Me ha estado mandando mensajes y llamando pero lo ignoro

Mason-...Mira, detenme si no quieres que siga, nunca te lo dije pero una relación a distancia como la de ustedes es muy difícil, creo que es porque es rara la vez que consiguen lo que quieren, rara l avez en que se sienten satisfechos con su relación y necesitan más contacto, cuando supe que lo intentarían yo dije, no, todo saldrá mal, terminará en un desastre, y Jane esta deacuerdo conmigo en eso, no digo que sea bueno perdonar una infidelidad, es tu decición si lo perdonas...pero cuando vayamos a New York para las nacionales, él tendrá que verte y hablarte, le preguntarás a quién elige, si a esa chica o a ti y así sabrás si lo perdonarás o no, no estés nervisa, nosotros estaremos contigo cuando pase y tú sabrás si lo perdonas

Madison-...Es bueno tener un hermano que te comprenda...y te apoye en los momentos más difíciles

Mason-Bueno cómo una vez lo dije...soy mejor persona gracias a ti

Madison-Bueno...cómo también yo lo dije soy mejor persona gracias a ti

(Ríen y se abrazan)

Madison-Aún así, hay otro problema, no tengo con quien ir al baile ahora, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de ír

Mason-Bueno, eso ya no es problema...resulta que hoy Taylor me pidió que te preguntara de su parte...si quieres ir al baile con él? Me dijo que no tiene a nadie con quien ir, sin ataduras, claro está

Madison-(Ríe)...Taylor?...ese sujeto puede ser demasiado extraño...pero podría ser divertido

Mason-Eso es un sí? (Sonríe)

Madison-Claro (Ríe)

Mason-Será una noche divertida...si nos vamos a graduar debe ser divertida


	9. Capitulo IX

En el baile :D

(Música)

Joey-Hey over there Please forgive me If I'm coming on too strong Hate to stare But you're winning

Alistair-And they're playing (Los 2-my favorite song) So come in a little closer Wanna whisper in your ear Make it clear, little question Wanna know just how you feel

Joey-If I said my heart was beating loud

Alistair-If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me

Los 2-Cause you feel like Paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me

(Música)

Joey-Hey, you might think that I'm crazy But you know I'm just your type I 'mma be little hazy But you just cannot deny

Alistair-There's a spark in between us When we're (Los 2-dancin' on the floor) I want more, wanna (Los 2-see it) So I'm askin' you tonight If I said my heart was beating loud

Joey-If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me

Los 2-Cause you feel like Paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me

Joey-If I said I want your body...Would you hold it against me

(Música)

Alistair-Gimme something good Don't wanna wait, I want it now (now x4)

Joey-Drop it like a Hood And show me how you work it out

(Música)

Joey-Alright

Alistair-If I said my heart was beating loud If I said I want your body now

Los 2-Would you hold it against me If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like Paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me

(Aplauden)

(Bajan del escenario)

Alistair-Yo creo que lo hicimos bien

Joey-Lo crees? Claro que lo hicimos

(Los otros chicos se acercan)

Joey-Ah chicos, ahora que todos estamos reunidos aquí, quisiera darles una noticia

Taylor-Es buena o mala?

Joey-...Este año me graduo así que mandé mi solicitud a Harvard...y para mi sorpresa me han aceptado

Jane-Oh Por Dios, Joey, no puedo creerlo!(Lo abraza)

Joey-Bajen un poco la voz, nos pueden escuchar (Ríe)

Madison-Espera...

Silencio...

Madison-Si irás a Harvard...quiere decir que no irás con nosotros después de la graduación?

Joey-...Los voy a extrañar...chicos, yo...

Jane-Seguiremos en contacto no?...La amistad nunca termina...no dudo que nuestra amistad sea la excepción

Joey-...Yo, la verdad...digo que los extrañaré porque lo haré, no importa lo que me haya sucecido el año pasado, ahora estoy convencido de que ustedes son mis amigos...

Spencer-Aún no es tiempo de despedirse...nos hace falta ir a las nacionales, iremos y vamos a ganar...juntos

Joey-...Juntos (Sonríe)

Alistair-Empezando juntos, terminando juntos

Madison-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo

(Se abrazan)

X-Hey!

(Todos voltean)

Isaac-Oye lindura, quieres pasar una noche de pasión conmigo, no creo que lo niegues! xD (Ríe)

(Los chicos miran a Alistair) (Obvio, pues a quién más se lo habría dicho? xD)

Alistair-¬¬** (Se acerca a él un poco molesto)

Isaac-Ven con papi xD

Alistair-Oye! Por ser tu platónico crees que puedes coquetearme en público y ponerme incómodo?! Eso crees, sopenco?! Eeehh?! (¿Qué? Dije que lo haría un poco como soy yo y así es cómo yo reaccionaría xD)

Isaac-(En voz baja) Ay Dios ._.

(Los chicos llegan)

X-Hey tú!

(Voltean)

Greg-(Drake Bell) No le digas así a nuestra hermana

Gregory-(Josh Peck) Sí se merece más respeto

Isaac-De qué están hablando?

Greg-La noche de pasión que mencionaste, eso no se le dice a ninguna chica

Isaac-Para su información, no se lo dirigi a su hermana

Katherin-(Danielle Panabaker) Isaac...

Isaac-...

Katherin-Entonces...de quién estabas hablando?

Isaac-...Oh Katherin, linda, qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que no vendrías

(Los chicos quedas boquiabiertos)

Katherin-Cambié de opinión...porque dijiste que me llamarías hace 2 semanas después de esa cita en Breadstix, dijiste que lo único que querías era estar conmigo, pero no lo estás demostrando porque gritas esas cosas a otra persona y desde que dijiste que me amabas me estás evitando siempre que te busco, dime...qué está pasando aquí?

Silencio...

Katherin-...(Voltea a ver a los chicos)...Aahh, ya entiendo, no creas que no estoy enterada

Isaac-Podemos hablar de esto en privado?

Katherin-No lo creo, eres un fácil, un hombre/mujeriego, todos están hartos de ti Isaac, y yo también

Mason-Un momento, déjenme ver si entendí...tú sales con él?

Katherin-Solía...Isaac, terminamos

Silencio...

Isaac-...Bueno...parece que este es el fin...ahora si me disculpas...

Katherin-Ah y otra cosa más (Lo golpea)

Greg y Gregory-Oooohhhhh

Greg-Uuhh, miren quién terminó golpeado, oh Isaac, eso debe doler, que se siente que una mujer te golpee? Eh, qué se siente? Ojalá aprendas tu lección

Isaac-Cierra el hocico Greg!(Lo empuja)

Greg-Hey, no me empujes! (Comienzan a empujarse)

Gregory-Chicos, ya es demasiado, esto es ridículo, paren

Greg-Esto es por mi hermana (Lo golpea) (Pelean)

Katherin-Greg!

Gregory-Basta, ya no peleen! (Trata de separarlos) (Lo golpean accidentalmente) Auch...eso no se vale!

(Escándalo)

Madison-Chicos, se están matando, que alguien los separe

Spencer-Lo siento chicos, pero el espectáculo terminó (Los separa)

Greg-No me toques, y a Kath tampoco!

Isaac-Yo no me revuelco en la baura!

Greg-Eres un hijo de...!(Trata de golpearlo otra vez)

Spencer y Gregory-(Lo detienen)

Gregory-Greg, basta ya!

Greg-(Se tranquiliza)...Esperabas que un chico y una chica de 16 te golpeara? Ojalá te sirva de lección

Isaac-Tienes algo más que agregar?

Greg-...Morirás virgen...o no, tal vez una mujer se fije en tu...en tu...

Silencio...

Greg-(Lo analiza) ._. ...Bueno, como dice el dicho, alguna gracia debe tener el pobre

Isaac-Qué?!

Todos-Jajajajaja xD

Isaac-(Se va)

Gregory-Katherin, eso fue muy valiente

Katherin-Bueno, se lo merecía

Greg-Oye, te dije que eso me lo dejaras a mí, yo soy bueno con los puños

Más tarde

Sheldon-(Jim Parsons) (Sí, él xD) (En el micrófono) Ejem...Bueno, por alguna razón fui elegido para nombrar al rey y la reyna del baile...tal vez por ser el único en sacar una A en el exámen de física cuántica...(Susurra) Imbéciles...ojalá disfruten sus últimos segundos de inocencia...antes de que la bomba nuclear de la miseria les caiga

Gregory-Oh por Dios, bomba nuclear!

Todos-Aahhh! D: (Se cubren)

Sheldon- ._...

Todos- :S

Sheldon-No hablaba literal, no hay amenza de bomba nuclear...(Susurra) Idiotas ¬¬...Los reyes del baile son...(Hablaba)

Mason-Hey

Katherin-(Voltea)

Mason-Katherin Stevenson, cierto?

Katherin-Sí...esa soy yo

Mason-Cómo es...que nunca te hemos visto aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto

Katherin-Emm...será porque yo y mis hermanos somos nuevos?

Mason-Oh...vale, vale, no lo había pensado

Silencio...

Madison-Emm (Toma sus manos) Bueno, creo que hablo por todos al decirte que hemos notado que eres una mujer muy fuerte y decidida, nadie habría podido hacerle eso a Isaac

Mason-Emm, claro que sí, Mariah le dijo a Isaac que se alejara de ella

Madison-Sí, estuvo bien, pero nadie esperaba que alguien tuviera el valor de golpearlo enfrente de toda la multitud

(Ríen un poco)

Greg-(Se acerca) Tienen razón...nuestra hermana es una luchadora

Gregory-A mí me gustó que lo golpeara, él nunca me agradó

Greg-(Lo mira)...Crees que a mí sí? (Ríe)

Sheldon-Un aplauso para los reyes ganadores (Aplauden) Creo que es hora del vals, así que...pasen a la pista y tomen a su pareja (Se va)

(Música)

(Todos pasan a la pista)

Katherin-...(Se sienta en una silla viendo como sus hermanos pasan a la pista con unas chicas)

Sheldon-(Se acerca) Disculpa...luces muy hermosa hoy

Katherin-...Gracias

Sheldon-...Me concedería esta pieza? (Extiede su mano)

Katherin-(Sonríe) Claro...con gusto (Toma su mano)

Taylor-You're in my arms And all the world is calm The music playing on for only two So close together And when I'm with you So close to feeling alive A life goes by Romantic dreams will stop So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

Katherin-(Sonríe)...Tú luces muy guapo

Sheldon-...Gracias

Taylor-So close was waiting, waiting here with you And now forever I know All that I wanted to hold you So close So close to reaching that famous happy end Almost believing this was not pretend And now you're beside me and look how far we've come So far we are so close

(Música)

(Se intercalan escenas de Mason y Jane, Alistair y Spencer, Joey y Madison, Katherin y Sheldon, Greg, Gregory y sus parejas bailando, riendo, y algunos besandose)

Taylor-How could I face the faceless days If I should lose you now? We're so close To reaching that famous happy end And almost believing this was not pretend Let's go on dreaming for we know we are So close So close And still so far

(Aplauden)

...

Mientras tanto

Mariah-(Sentada en el valcón del apartamento)

Roderick-Al parecer tú también eres una chica nocturna

Mariah-(Voltea y ríe)...Una mujer a veces no puede dormir, es algo normal, lo sabías?

(Ríen)

Mariah-...El ambiente...ha estado un poco raro, Kitty aveces piensa en su ex novio Taylor...Shannon y Bree no se han dirigido la palabra y Skylart está demasiado frustrado

Roderick-Tienes miedo de que nos suceda algo así?

Mariah-No quiero permitir que nos suceda algo así a nosotros (Ríe un poco)

Roderick-...Esta noche te ves hermosa

Mariah-...Sólo esta noche?

Roderick-Bueno, todas (Ríe)

Mariah-(Lo acaricia del cabello)...Tú luces apuesto...todo el tiempo

Roderick-Eres muy hermosa

Mariah-(Sonríe)

(Música)

Mariah-All those days watching from the Windows All those years outside looking in All that time never even knowing Just how blind I've been Now I'm here blinking in the starlight Now I'm here suddenly I see Standing here it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be...And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted...All at once everything looks different (Lo mira) Now that I see you

(Música)

Mariah-(Sonríe)...Creo que esto es el comienzo de una historia...se que es algo cursi decirlo y más de mí pero...creo que así es

Roderick-...Nuestra historia...y no es cursi

(Ríen)

Roderick-All those days chasing down a daydream All those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing Things, the way they were (La mira) Now she's here shining in the starlight Now she's here suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go

(Se toman de las manos)

Los 2-And at last I see the light

Roderick-And it's like the fog has lifted

Los 2-And at last I see the light

Mariah-And it's like the sky is new

Los 2-And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted...(Se miran) All at once everything is different Now that I see you...Now that I see you

(Se besan)

...

Más tarde en McKinley, todos se habían ido

Isaac-(Desde afuera abre una ventana) (Narrando) Esto que estoy haciendo no está permitido, pero son mis últimos días en esta escuela así que lo haré, (Sube a la ventana) este lugar es una buena opción para...pensar, ya ni siquiera sé quién soy yo (Cae mal) Au! ...eso sí me dolió -.-''...cuando era pequeño muchos brabucones me decían que no lograría nada...me volví como ellos, qué esperaban de un chico que sus padres no siempre estuvieron con él? ...Supongo que una buena manera de desquitarse es con los demás, pregúntenme a mí...personas como Katherin y Mariah pasan, yo me conozco y sé...que si no hubiéra sido un imbécil tal vez habría tenido oportunidad conAlistair desde el principio, yo lo habría valorado y respetado, le habría dado el amor que se merece aunque no lo pareciera, esas son las consecuencias de ser un imbécil, ahora él no quiere ni saludarme...debería comenzar a superarlo...cómo ya les dije, qué esperaban de alguien como yo? Ni si quiera sé lo que quiero...toda la vida me estuvieron presionando diciéndome que no lograría nada o haciéndome algo que ellos quieren que sea, pero yo no soy ellos, nunca es tarde para enmendar las cosas, es posible un cambio...mi futuro será mi futuro, nada me detendrá...y espero ya no herir más gente

(En los vestidores) (Música)

Isaac-In this farewell There is no blood There is no alibi 'Cause I've drawn regret From the truth Of a thousand lies So let mercy come And wash away What I've done I'll face myself To cross out What I've become Erase myself And let go of What I've done Put to rest What you thought of me While I clean this slate With the hands Of uncertainty So let mercy come And wash away What I've done I'll face myself To cross out What I've become Erase myself And let go of What I've done For what I've done I'll start again And whatever thing May come Today this ends I'm forgiving What I've done I'll face myself To cross out What I've become Erase myself And let go of What I've done What I've done

X-...

Isaac-...Sr. Evans?

Sam-No soy tan mayor que tú, dime Sam, no me siento señor...y la razón de tu visita...

Isaac-...Tal vez...este sea un lugar para pensar...pensar en el futuro y en si volverás a ver igual a esa gente que hieres

Sam-Sé de lo que hablas...yo dirigo el Club Glee, recuerdas

Isaac-Me odian

Sam-...Te mentiría si te dijera que te quieren pero no te odian...sólo que los irritas, bueno eso es lo que han dicho

Isaac-Sí, se que me odian y está bien...les dí razones para que lo hagan

Sam-...Sabes...cuando yo estudiaba aquí y estaba en el Club Glee al principio era un drama, se robaban los novios o las novias, se hacían malentendidos, se peleaban a muerte por el solo en las competencias y ya hasta se sentía raro cuando alguien no amenazaba con dejar el Club...pero me dí cuenta...que no tenía sentido arriesgar una amistad o la relación con una persona por interés o por aburrimiento, las parejas van y vienen pero la amistad...llega para quedarse

Isaac-...

 **Invitados especiales**

 **Drake Bell como Greg Stevenson**

 **Josh Peck como Gregory Stevenson**

 **Danielle Panabaker como Katherine Stevenson**

 **Jim Parsons como Sheldon**

 **Canciones del episodio**

 **Hold it againts me(Britney Spears)-Joey y Alistair**

 **So close(Jon Mclaughin)-Taylor**

 **I see the light (Tangled)-Roderick y Mariah**

 **What i've done(Linkin Park)-Isaac**


	10. Capitulo X

2 días después

En el hotel

Madison-No puedo creer que una vez más estemos aquí en los 50 mejores coros de todo Estados Unidos

Mason-Vamos a ganar, eso se los garantizo

Jean-Sí, claro, disfruten sus últimas horas de inocencia antes de quitarles la victoria, nosotros ganaremos, estoy en lo cierto Francis?

Francis-(Carlos Valdes) (En su celular)

Jean- ¬¬**...Francis!

Francis-Aahh! D:...No espantes así

Francis-Ustedes son New Directions? Soy Francisco Ramón, pero pueden decirme Francis, ya quiero verlos en la competencia

Jean-Ejem...

Francis- ._. ...Eemm, sí...Jean está completamente en lo correcto...les vamos a ganar...sí ._.

Jean- Ay -.- ...No han escuchado un dueto entre mí y Francis, terminarán llorando

Jane-Cómo ustedes en las regionales el año pasado?

(Ríen)

Jean-Ese trofeo debió ser nuestro, ustedes son unos intrusos que deben ser eliminados del mapa, y esta vez nos vamos a vengar, Francis, ayúdame

Francis-Eemm...yo...

Jean-...

Francis-...Yo opino que gane el mejor

Jean-Ay Francis, es una idea tan adorable, nos estás avergonzando, recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te dejé entrar al Troath Explosion? Te dije que aquí no hay humildad, debes aplastar al enemigo con tal de ganar

Francis-...Sabes que yo no soy como tú, Jean, lo siento (Se va)

(Todos se van por diferentes lados)

Isaac-(Narrando) New York...podría hacer algo de provecho aquí, por lo que he escuchado, esta es la ciudad de los sueños, es la ciudad de la aventura, no entiendo porqué dicen eso

En Spotlight dinner

X-No sé si pueda hacerlo

Elvira-Es muy fácil, sólo acércate al cliente, sonríele y preguntale si va a ordenar algo, no sin antes darle un cordial saludo (Hablaba)

Isaac-(La mira a atravéz del vidrio)

(Cruzan miradas)

Isaac-(Sonríe un poco)

Elvira-...(Lo ignora)

Más tarde

Elvira-(Sale del restaurante)

Isaac-Hola (Sonríe)...(La sigue) Así que las chicas hermosas suelen ser camareras

Elvira-Perdón? (Voltea)

Isaac-Hablaba de ti

Elvira-Ah...eras tú el chico que me estaba acosando a través de la ventana?

Isaac-No, no, no...yo no te estaba acosando, sólo te miré y te sonreí, eso es completamente diferente...Soy Isaac

Elvira-...Elvira (Sonríe un poco)

Isaac-Lindo nombre para una mujer como tú

Elvira-Tratas de coquetearme?...(Se va)

Isaac-...Hacia dónde vas? (La sigue)

Elvira-Eso no te interesa

Isaac-Ah, qué curioso, yo también voy ahí, quieres que te acompañe?

Elvira-(Gira sus ojos)...Sólo hazlo en silencio

Isaac-Ok ._. ...y...vives en esta ciudad? Yo no, pero cuando me gradúe tal vez venga aquí, sólo vine para ver una competencia de coros (Hablaba)

Elvira-...Tienes hambre?

Isaac-...

En Spotligth dinner

(Todos los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa redonda)

Isaac-Así que aquí trabajas?

Elvira-Es como mi segundo hogar...ay no, no debímos regresar, no si están aquí estos perdedores, oh, incluso trajeron más, una pandilla fracasados

Kitty-Ya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que no apareciera ella

Skylart-Un momento, ustedes 2...se conocen?

Elvira-Es un mundo muy pequeño...me lo encontré aquí afuera y hablamos un poco

Roderick-Oh, vaya

Bree-Chico perverso, chica perversa, la combinación perfecta

Elvira-Qué? Oh no, no crean que...

Isaac-(La interrumpe) Oigan chicos...vine hasta aquí para verlos en la competencia, sé que ganarán, he sido un imbécil, me odian, les he dado razónes para que me odien y no es culpa de ustedes, quiero enmendar las cosas y sé...que lo que hice el año pasado no estuvo bien, fue una obsesión que se me salió de control, tengo mis razones pero...quiero que me perdonen, creo que he tomado la decición de cambiar

Todos-...

Mariah-...Creo que hablo en nombre de todos...cuando digo que nos es imposible creerte

Isaac-Yo...

Madison-(Lo interrumpe) Basta...(Se levanta de la silla) Skylart, quiero una respuesta

Skylart-De qué estás hablando?

Madison-Ella o yo? A quién prefieres? Quiero saberlo, para acabar con esto de una vez

Elvira-Sé que me elegirá a mí, sólo quiero escucharlo admitirlo

Skylart-Qué? No (Se levanta de la silla) Yo siempre, voy a escogerte a ti, creas o no, esa es la verdad, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy el que la tiene por haberme confiado y por haber dudado de nosotros con nuestra relación, pero ahora no lo hago, sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, no tienes que perdonarme, tú decides, pero quiero que tomes en cuenta que...no importa lo que haga yo siempre voy a amarte

Elvira-...Oh vaya, eso fue tan adorable, escuché que sus amigos irán a la competencia nacional de coros, vaya, vaya

Mason-...(Se levanta) Emm...sí, es verdad, planeamos hacer un tributo a Evanescense y...queremos darle el sólo de My Inmortal a Madison

Madison-(Lo mira)...Ah sí? ._.

Mason-(Susurra) Ya hablamos sobre esto y lo digo enfrente de ella para que te tenga envidia

Madison- .-. ...

 **Próximo episodio las nacionales, pero sólo habrá un ganador. ;-;**

 **Invitado especial**

 **Carlos Valdéz como Francisco Ramón**


	11. Capitulo XI

Al día siguiente

Bill-Hayley!

Hayley-Bill?

Bill-(La abraza) Que bueno que te encontré

Hayley-Me asfixias (Ríe un poco)

Bill-Oh, lo siento...te recuerdo que vine sólo por ti, si tienes dudas de tu decición...sólo búscame y te apoyaré eligas lo que eligas

Hayley-...Vale Bill(Sonríe)

Simon-Señorita Williams, viene conmigo?!

Hayley-...Sí, ya voy...él es Simon Cowell

Bill-Sí...sí, lo reconozco

(Se van)

Simon-Sam, 10 minutos!

Sam-Hayá los alcanzo

Bill-...

Sam-...

Bill-Es muy hermosa

Sam-Lo és...

Bill-(Asiente con la cabeza)...

Silencio...

Los 2-Pienso invitarla a salir!

Silencio... .-.

Bill-Yo lo dije primero!

Sam-Sabía que lo harías, ya estaba preparado!

Bill-Menos palabras y más acción!

Sam-Yo la invitaré a salir!

Bill-No si yo lo hago primero!

Sam-Ya veremos!

Bill-Te voy a vencer! Te tiraré al suelo!

Sam-Y yo el cuello te retorceré!

Bill-Te patearé en el suelo!

Los 2-Y ahí tú fallecer!

(Se van por diferentes lados)

...

En el camerino

Francis-(Guardando su vestuario)

Taylor y Joey-(Llegan)

Joey-Se puede?

Francis-Si vienen a burlarse de mí pierden el tiempo, no voy a salír, todavía ni presentan al jurado y ya estoy sintiendo las nauseas

Joey-Oye, estás bien?

Francis-(Se sienta)...Adoro cantar, lo tengo en las venas...pero ahora no tengo el valor, no recuerdo la última vez que estaba tan nervioso...y nisiquiera me sé las canciones, con suerte me sé Humanoid pero no Girl Got a Gun y Jean quiere que la cante...me está controlando, quiere que sea un imbécil con la competencia sin razón, y me siempre me presiona si algo no sale bien, está decidido, no saldré

(Se sientan con él)

Taylor-...Está bien que insultar a la competencia no sea tu estilo, tal vez...ese no sea tu ambiente y...si dejas que te controle así no podrás resplandecer

Joey-Tiene razón, debes ser tu mismo y mostrarle que no eres su mascota para que te esté dando ordenes

Francis-(Suspira)...No somos rivales?...no parece...saben, ese lugar ya no es para mí, el próximo año me mudaré...a Ohio, mis padres consiguieron un trabajo ahí y quieren que me cambie de escuela porque no les gusta el ambiente...y debería comenzar con cambiar los planes

Joey-...Qué planeas hacer?

Francis-...Girl Got a Gun es horrible, preferiría una balada de la misma banda...es mejor

Joey y Taylor-(Se van)

Francis-...(Sonríe)

...

X-Qué tal Estados Unidos? Denle un saludo a nuestro jurado conformado por el famoso juez de X Factor...Simone Cowell (Aplauden) A la hermosa Hayley Williams (Aplauden) y al ganador del Golden Globe, Sam Smith (Aplauden)

Detrás del telón

Francis-(Suspira) (Pasa al escenario)

Jean-Posiciones!

Francis-No! Esperen...sólo...salgan para la segunda canción...por favor

Jean-No puedes cambiar los planes a última hora

Francis-Y cambié la canción...cantaré una balada...es mejor

Jean-...Si perdemos, es tu culpa (Se va)

(Se abre el telón)

(Música)

Francis-...Gass and blood Is all I've got

Bill-(Lo mira cantar)

Francis-In you I trust The final exit's Passing by The wheels run free Under me It's you I feel A million sparks are falling down I turn the wheel around Kiss me goodbye Into the light Like a phantom rider I'm dying tonight So dark and cold I drive alone Like a phantom rider Can't make it all on my own...Promises I scratched so deep In your empty seat The sky is turning upside down I turn the wheel around Kiss me goodbye Into the light Like a phantom rider I'm dying tonight So dark and cold I drive alone Like a phantom rider Can't make it all on my own...Can't make it all on my own...I don't know your name But still believe Now it's the time For you and me Time for you and me...Time for you and me... Now I'm here No more fears Angel, don't you cry I'll meet you on the other side... Goodbye! Into the light Like a phantom rider I'm dying tonight So dark and cold I drive alone Like a phantom rider Can't make it all on my own Hey! I'm here with you I am here, here Leave me alone Phantom rider Always die on their own

(Aplauden)

(Salen)

(Música)

Jean-Against love Against the fight Against the sun Against the night Against the rules Against the forcé Against the Wall Against it all

Francis-Oh no! I'm humanoid (Oh whoaa!) I'm humanoid (Oh whoaa!)

Jean-Gimme life

Francis-Gimme air

Jean-My heart beats on

Los 2-But I don't care

Jean-I hunt my shadow But it's too fast

Los 2-Gimme more, gimme more Can't get enough

Francis-I'm humanoid Oh, I'm humanoid Oh, I'm humanoid Fade to black I'm humanoid Won't you come back

Jean-Take me away Release the pain I caught myself in Too many worlds Position unknown Loneliness hurts Hold me I'm drowning Hold me

Francis-I'm done with systems

Jean-I'm done with reasons

Francis-I'm done with questions I'm done with healing Done with bleeding... I'm done!

Jean-I'm humanoid Oh, I'm humanoid, oh Fade to black I'm humanoid Won't you come back Take me away Release the pain Don't wanna be the same tomorrow I caught myself in Too many worlds Position unknown Loneliness hurts Hold me I'm drowning Hold me Gimme something I can feel and show me something I can see Hold me I'm drownin' Hold me

Todos-Against love Against the fight Against the Wall Against it all

(Aplauden)

(Los chicos se miran)

Mason-El chico es bueno

X-Qué tal ese comienzo? Ahora denle la bienvenida a "The Hoosierdaddies"

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Frida-We, we don't have to worry about nothing Because we got the fire And we're burning, one hell of a something They, they're going to see us from outer space, outer space Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race Human race When the light started out They don't know what they Heard Strike the match, play it loud Giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands Shining up to the sky Because we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire And we're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We don't want to leave, no We just want to be right now And what we see Is everybody is on the floor acting crazy Getting low go till the lights out The music sounds I'm waking up We fight the fire then we burn it up And it's over now and we got the love And we're sleeping now When the light started out They don't know what they Heard Strike the match, play it loud Giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands Shining up to the sky Because we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire And we're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn When the light started out They don't know what they Heard Strike the match, play it loud Giving love to the world We're going to let it burn, burn, burn Burn, burn, burn We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out When the light started out They don't know what they Heard Strike the match, play it loud Giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands Shining up to the sky Because we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire And we're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn When the light started out They don't know what they Heard Strike the match, play it loud Giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands Shining up to the sky Because we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire And we're going to let it burn

(Aplauden)

 **Próximo episodio, New Directions se adueñará del escenario, podrán vencer a la competencia siendo el último año para la mayoría de ellos? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Canciones del episodio**

 **Phantomrider(Tokio Hotel)-Francis con Troath Explosion**

 **Humanoid(Tokio Hotel)-Troath Explosion**

 **Burn(Ellie Goulding)-Frida Romero y The Hoosierdaddies**


	12. Capitulo XII

En el camerino

Sam-Formen un circulo todos

Myron-Ya es la hora?

Sam-Bien...

Taylor-Un momento...quisiera dar el discurso...ya que la mayoría se graduarán este año y...cuando esto acabe probablemente yo sea el siguiente capitán de New Directions por ser el que se quedará otros 2 años

Myron-Yo también estaré otros 2 años, estamos en segundo los 2

Taylor-Ni lo pienses chico...yo sólo quiero ganar, quiero mostrarles a todos que somos...mejores

Jane-...Yo quiero mostrarles que no hemos trabajado en vano

Mason-Yo quiero mostrarles que no nos eliminarán tan fácil del mapa

Madison-Yo quiero mostrarles que mientras más quieran sabotearnos más fuertes seremos

Joey-Yo quiero mostrarles que el talento siempre gana a los mediocres

Myron-Yo quiero mostrarles que somos imparables

Spencer-Yo quiero mostrales que somos un equipo y que somos completamente diferentes a ellos, y que vamos a ganar

Alistair-...Yo sólo quiero mostrarles que somos un equipo y que estamos unidos, si estamos unidos tal vez entiendan que podemos lograr grandes cosas

Bree-Y tendrán que patearles el trasero de una vez

(Llegan Bree, Shannon, Mariah, Roderick, Kitty y Skylart)

Jane-Qué hacen aquí?

Mariah-Son las nacionales, esperaban que nos lo perdiéramos?!

(Ríen)

Isaac-(Entra al camerino)

Silencio...

Isaac-...Me hacen un favor?...No dejen que ganen, como dice Bree...patéenles el trasero de una vez por todas

Sam-Sí!...es la última vez para varios de ustedes, disfrútenlo (Forman un circulo) 1...2...3

Todos-Increible!

...

(Música)

Jane-Perfect by nature Icons of self indulgence

Joey-Just what we all need

Alistair-More lies about a world that

Los 3-Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me

Jane-You know you've got everybody fooled

Joey-Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder

Alistair-Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she

Los 3-Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Taylor-Without the mask... where will you hide

Jane-Can't find yourself...

Jane Joey y Alistair-lost in your lie!

Jane-I know the truth now I know who you are

Alistair-And I don't love you anymore

Joey y Taylor-It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me

Jane-Somehow now you're everybody's fool

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Madison-I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave

Skylart-(La miraba)

Madison-I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have ...all of me

Simon-(Analizando)

Sam-...(Asiente con la cabeza)

Hayley-(Sonríe)

Madison-I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along

(Música)

Bill-(Trata de contener las lágrimas) (Se levanta de la silla)

Francis-(Sonríe)

Skylart-...

Madison-When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have... all of me

(Aplauden)

Bill-(Aplaude) Bravo

Francis-(Se levanta y aplaude más) Bien hecho

Jean-...Porqué le aplaudes a la competencia? Por Dios

Francis-...Idiota

Jean-Qué?

Francis-Nada ñ.ñ

(Música)

Madison-How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Myron-Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it... back...home

(Mason-Wake me up)

Jane-Wake me up inside

(Mason-I can't wake up)

Jane-Wake me up inside

(Mason-Save me)

Jane-Call my name and save me from the dark

(Joey-Wake me up)

Mason y Jane-Bid my blood to run

(Joey-I can't wake up)

Mason y Jane-Before I come undone

(Joey-Save me)

Madison-Save me from the nothing I've become

Alistair-Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life

(Spencer-Wake me up)

Taylor y Madison-Wake me up inside

(Spencer-I can't wake up)

Taylor y Madison-Wake me up inside

(Spencer-Save me)

Madison-Call my name and save me from the dark

(Taylor-Wake me up)

Joey y Jane-Bid my blood to run

(Taylor-I can't wake up)

Jane y Joey-Before I come undone

(Taylor-Save me)

Jane-Save me from the nothing I've become

Joey y Alistair-Bring me to life

Spencer-I've been living a lie There's nothing inside

Joey y Alistair-Bring me to life

Myron-Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling

Joey-Only you are the life among...the dead!

Spencer-All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

Alistair-I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Los 2-Got to open my eyes to everything

Mason-Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Alistair-Don't let me die here (there must be something more)

Madison-Bring me to life!

(Taylor-Wake me up)

Mason y Jane-Wake me up inside

(Taylor-I can't wake up)

Mason y Jane-Wake me up inside

(Taylor-Save me)

Madison y Myron-Call my name and save me from the dark

(Taylor-Wake me up)

Madison y Joey-Bid my blood to run

(Taylor-I can't wake up)

Spencer y Alistair-Before I come undone

(Taylor-Save me)

Spencer y Alistair-Save me from the nothing I've become

(Taylor y Mason-Bring me to life)

Alistair y Joey-I've been living a lie There's nothing inside!

Madison-Bring me to life

(Aplauden)

...

Simon-Señor Smith y Señorita Williams, síganme a la oficina, para definir a los ganadores, sí que hubo gran competencia este año

(Lo siguen)

Hayley-Estuvieron increíbles

Sam-Yo no diría eso de algunos, pero sí, me gustaron

Hayley-La chica cuando cantó My Inmortal, aparte de ser un clásico es una canción demasiado sentimental

Sam-Estuve a punto de derramar unas lágrimas...pero por suerte no lo hize, y el sujeto que salió al principio, supongo que tiene potencial

Hayley-Todos tienen potencial

Sam-En fin, son jóvenes, y tienen talento

Simon-Chicos, dense prisa

(Entran)

Hayley-Creí que sería fácil tomar una decición pero es un poco difícil

Simon-Hablemos de Troath Explosion, ese tributo a Tokio Hotel fue bueno y movido, además su vestuario es muy llamativo, sus colores y coreografías, creo que ya sé por quién voy a elegir

Bill-(Escuchaba)

Sam-Bueno...para ti es fácil, eres jurado todo el tiempo...pero yo y Hayley...no nos decidimos entre Troath Explosion o New Directions, The Hossierdaddies también son buenos pero creo que les faltó algo

Simon-Será mejor que decidan entre esos 2...o si no, yo decidiré y ganará Troath Explosion

Bill-Troath Explosion?! Es enserio? Mil veces no! El chico que cantó el sólo tiene potencial y es talentoso, me agrada, pero el resto de su club es una basura, y lo digo yo, que mi banda fue homenajeada, pudieron escoger una mejor canción y no ocupar demasiada utilería, Sr. Cowell, no dejaré que lo haga, sé que no soy jurado, pero lo fui el año pasado y tengo derecho a opinar, la utilería y lo extravagante opaca el talento y eso no debe ser valorado, usted debería saberlo más que nosotros en esta habitación ya que tiene el lujo de rechazar talentos

Simon-Ok, entonces, tú a quién le darías la victoria? Nosotros sabemos por quien vamos a elegir

Bill-...

 **Cuál será la decición de los jueces? No se lo pierdan el próximo capitulo muy pronto (;-;)**

 **Invitados especiales**

 **Carlos Valdes como Francisco Ramón**

 **Simon Cowell como él mismo**

 **Canciones del episodio**

 **Everybody's fool (Evanescense)-Jane, Joey, Alistair y Taylor**

 **My inmortal (Evanescense)-Madison**

 **Bring me to life (Evanescense)-New Directions**

 **Notita :3: El próximo episodio será el último, luego seguirá el especial de 3 episodios, no les diré de que tratará, pero habrán algunos acontecimientos importantes para la parte 3 en ese especial, asi que los dejaré con la espera 7u7.**


	13. Capitulo XIII (FINAL)

Mientras tanto

Skylart-Madison!

Madison-Qué sucede?

Skylart-...Estuviste...hermoso, fue precioso, estaba...a punto de quebrar en llanto

Madison-...Gracias...emm, oye, no me gusta estar así, en serio no

Skylart-Yo tampoco quiero estar así...seguimos siendo novios?

Madison-Sí (Se abrazan)

Skylart-...Gracias por perdonarme ...no esperaba que lo hicieras

Madison-Fuimos tontos...por creer que sería igual

Skylart-Oye...ahora estaremos juntos todo el tiempo del mundo que queramos

Madison-...Claro

(Se besan)

Madison-Vamos (Se van)

Taylor-...Necesitas compañía?

Kitty-...Estuvieron geniales

Taylor-Oye, eso me lo deben a mí

Kitty-En serio? (Ríe)...No tienes ni una gota de autodemigración

Taylor-Eso es especial de mí...y sé que eso te gustaba, que estuviera seguro de mi mismo

Kitty-Taylor...

Taylor-Kitty...te extraño

Kitty-...Yo también lo hago

Taylor-...Entonces?

Kitty-...Ya lo he superado Taylor...y tú también deberías (Se va)

Taylor-...

...

(Redoble de tambores)

X-En tercer lugar...The Hosierddadies!

(Aplauden)

X-Silencio absoluto...en segundo lugar

(Todos los chicos tomados de la mano)

Francis-(Suspira y cierra los ojos)

X-...En segundo lugar desde Indiana, Troath Explosion y en primer lugar New Directions!

(Aplauden)

Taylor-(Toma el trofeo) Sí! (Comienzan a saltar con el trofeo en el aire)

Francis-(Aplaude) Felicidades!

(Todos los miembros de Troath Explosion lo miran indiferente)

Isaac-(En el público) (Alza un pulgar)

Roderick Mariah Bree Shannon Skylart y Kitty-(Riendo, aplaudiendo y gritando)

Simon-(En el micrófono) Felicitaciones a los ganadores

...

En McKinley

Jane-Tengan cuidado, es frágil

Taylor-Lo tengo bajo control

(Entran a la escuela)

Todos-(Mirandolos)

Silencio...

(Música)

Sheldon-(Llega con un vaso de soda) (Les lanza el confeti)

Todos- Woaahhh! Ohh wooooaahh!

(Música)

Isaac-(Aplaude)

(Todos comienzan a lanzar confeti y aplaudir)

Todos-Take me to your best friend's house Roll around this roundabout Oh yeah

Mason y Madison con los chicos-Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Oh yeah

(Unas chicas abientan a Myron a una pared y comienzan a besarlo)

Taylor y New Directions-Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't...

Todos-Take!

Greg, Gregory y Katherin-(Corren hacia ellos y brincan de felicidad)

Madison y Myron-Oh! Take me to your best friend's house Marmalade we're making out Oooh yeeaaah

Mason y Jane-(Se besan)

Todos-Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now

Spencer y New Directions-Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't...

Todos-Take!

Isaac-(Les levanta los pulgares)

Alistair-(Sonríe)

Spencer y Joey-One, two, three, four Don't leave me tongue tied Let's stay up all night I'll get real high

Sam-(Llega a la sala de maestros)

Maestros-(Aplauden)

Will-(Orgulloso)

Sam-(Sonríe)

Spencery Joey-Slumber party; pillow fight My eyes and your eyes Like Peter Pan up in the sky

Madison y Jane-My best friend's house tonight Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye

Alistair-Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye (Con New Directions) Don't take me tongue tied Don't kiss me goodnight Don't...

Joey y New Directions-Take me to your best friend's house Roll around this roundabout Oooh yeeeaaah Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now

Spencer y Alistair-(Se besan)

Taylor y New Directions-Don't leave me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't leave me tongue tied Don't...

Mason y New Directions-Don't leave me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't leave me tongue tied Don't...

Madison-Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah

Taylor-Yeah-yeah...

Joey-Oh-oh-ohoh

En el salón del coro

Joey-Despacio, despacio, es un trofeo nacional

Taylor-Déjalo, lo tengo todo bajo control (Ríe) (Lo pone en la vitrina) Ya está

(Miran el trofeo)

Sam-...Esto...es sólo el comienzo

...

En New York

Bree-(En su cuarto)

Shannon-...

Bree-...Ugh, sé exactamente lo que vas a decir

Shannon-No, claro que no lo sabes...no me gusta estar así...Skylart y Madison me hicieron dar cuenta que para una relación se necesita ser sincero a pesar de todo...y lo fuiste

Bree-Lo siento, pero sabes que ahora no soy la chica que tú crees, creías...que sólo porque quería estar contigo te seguiría a todos lados? Ni siquiera pertenezco aquí...

Shannon-(La interrumpe) Llegué a pensarlo...y fue estúpido, es estúpido pensar algo así, (Toma sus manos) pero ahora...lo que quiero es seguir teniendo ese amor que tenemos, lo que sentimos, que hayas sido honesta fue un giro inesperado, pero es para bien...y yo te amo Bree, siempre lo he hecho, nada lo cambiará

Bree-Y yo te amo a ti (Se besan y se abrazan)

Shannon-...(Toma su mejilla) Estás bien?

Bree-...Estoy bien

(Se besan)

Más tarde esa misma noche

Bree-(Se levanta sin despertar a Shannon)

"Querido Shannon...así se empieza esto, no?...tú me conoces y sabes que llego a ser demasiado fría en varias cosas, pero nunca lo fui contigo, te amo y siempre lo haré...pero este ya no es mi lugar, te amo, pero es la verdad, no pertenezco a esta ciudad...qué dices de Los Ángeles?...Me voy...esto es más difícil para mí que para ti, dejarte es muy difícil porque eres el hombre que me hizo sentir una mujer amada y especial, perdona si te hice daño con esto, no era mi intención, pero creo que es lo mejor para los 2, no me busques por favor, te lo dejo en escrito porque no quiero hacer esto difícil, despedirme de ti y de los chicos es aún más difícil para mí, no soy buena para las despedidas...Te amo Shannon, no lo olvides"

(Deja la nota) (Le salen unas lágrimas)

Shannon-(Dormía)

Bree-(Le da un beso de despedida)...Hasta pronto...si llego a volver a verte (Se va)

Shannon-(Abre los ojos)

Afuera

Shannon-(Corre para alzanzarla) (Se detiene) Adiós mi amor

...

Al día siguiente

Mason-Querías verme? Falta poco para que nos llamen

Jane-(Con un sobre)...Es de la Universidad de Yale

Mason-...

Jane-...Aceptaron mi solicitud!

Mason-Oh por Dios, Jane eso es genial!(La abraza)

Jane-Creí que no llegaría

Mason-Un momento, eso significa...que no irás con nosotros...cierto?

Jane-...Algún día debíamos hablar sobre esto, no?

Mason-Te amo...y estoy orgulloso de ti, la verdad...este último año lo disfrute al máximo contigo

Jane-Y sí que lo disfrutamos al máximo juntos, sabes de qué hablo

(Ríen)

Mason-El destino podrá juntarnos?

Jane-Eso espero...no importa con quién esté desearía estar contigo

Mason-Y yo contigo

(Se besan)

...

En la ceremonia

X-Mason McCarthy

Mason-(Sale)

X-Madison McCarthy

Madison-(Sale)

X-Spencer Porter

Spencer-(Sale)

X-Jane Hayward

Jane-(Sale)

X-Alistair Reid

Alistair-(Sale)

X-Isaac Simmons

Isaac-(Sale)

X-...Joey Williams

(Aplauden)

Joey-(Sale)

X-Un aplauso a nuestros graduados

(Todos lanzan sus gorros)

(Música)

Isaac-Lookin' forward from center stage To Graduation Day Time to get the future started

Joey-What we leave what we take with us No matter what It's something we're a part of

Madison-We learned to fly Together side by side (Madison y Joey-side by side) I just hope the rest of my life Will feel as good as my

Todos-High School Musical (yeah) Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future...but hold on to High School Musical Let's celebrate where we come from (hey) The friends who've been there all along Just like...

Mason y Madison-High School Musical

Taylor y Myron-(Levantan los pulgares)

Mason-Improvisation without a script No one's written it And now we have the chance to

Jane-But some day we'll be lookin' back Memories we'll have All the songs that we lived through The best of times

Los 2-So why leave them behind? Why can the rest of my life...Be like my

Todos-High School Musical (yeah) Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future...but hold on to High School Musical Let's celebrate where we come from (hey) The friends who've been there all along Just like...

Spencer y Alistair-Now we finally realice

Alistair-Who we are it just took some time

Los 2-We had to live and to learn to see the truth (Spencer-learn to see the truth) That nothing's ever imposible Into the future we all free-fall

Todos-But forever we'll always have high school (High...)

Joey-Time to party now celebrate (Todos-School...)

Madison-Cause the world's one big stage

Spencer-Any part you want can be yours

Alistair-Everybody sing yeah (Todos-High...)

Isaac y Mason-And the show is never gonna close (Todos-School...)

Jane-It's what got you us here we know

Todos-High School, it's all forever more High School...High School Musical...High School Musical Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future, but hold on to High School Musical Let's celebrate where we come from (Mason-celebrate) The friends who've been there all along

Madison-Oh yeah, I wish life could be a...

Todos-High School Musical Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future...but hold on to High School Musical Let's celebrate where we come from

Joey y Madison-All together, makes it better Memories that last forever I want the rest of my life to

Todos-Feel just like a High School Musical!

 **Canciones del episodio**

 **Tongue Tied(Groupelove)-Mason, Madison, Jane, Spencer, Alistair, Myron, Joey y Taylor**

 **High School Musical(High School Musical)-Mason, Madison, Isaac, Jane, Alistair y Spencer**

 **Notita *u*: Hey, no sufran, no es totalmente el final de la historia, subiré un especial de 3 capitulos extra**

 **-No jodas Diann, porqué pones en el titulo FINAL si aún no lo és? 7n7-**

 **Déjame terminar :'v...los capitulos extra son como un anexo a la historia, en este especial pasarán algunas cosas relevantes para la parte 3 que aún estoy escribiendo :,v.**

 **P.D: Parece que no todos tuvieron su final feliz, si crees que esto es todo, estás verdaderamente equivocado 7u7.**


	14. Capitulos extra I

En New York

Mariah-(Narrando) Es divertido vivir en una ciudad tan increíble como New York, pero incluso es más divertido si te acompaña un grupo de amigos igual que tú...Taxi!

(Se detiene)

X-A dónde señorita?

Mariah-Déjeme en Times Square, quedé de verme con unos amigos allá (Sube al taxi) (Narrando) Todo es de maravilla en esta ciudad, sí...extraño a Bree, de un día para otro se fue y dejó una nota que sólo Shannon ha leído y no ha dejado que nosotros la leamos, creo que era específicamente para él esa nota, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que se me ocurrirá una manera de que ya no esté deprimido y frustrado (Baja el vidrio) para eso están los amigos

En Times Square

(Música)

Skylart-There's nothing complicated About the way we live

Madison-We're all here for each other

Madison y Kitty-Happy to give

Shannon-(Sentado en la escalera)

Kitty-All we have, we share And all of us we care So come on

Mason-Welcome to our family time Welcome to our brotherly time

Mason y Madison-This is a festival You know 'em best of all We're here to share it all

Alistair-There's a bond between us

Spencer y Alistair-Nobody can explain

Mariah-(Baja del taxi y va con ellos) It's a celebration of life We see friends again

Skylart-All be there for you

Skylart y Kitty-I know you'd be there for me too

Spencer-So come on

Mason-Welcome to our family time Welcome to our brotherly time

Roderick y Mariah-This is a festival You know 'em best of all We're here to share it all

Shannon-(Los miraba cantar)

Kitty-Remembering love ones departed

Kitty y Madison-Someone dear to your heart

Spencer y Alistair-Finding love, planning a future

Skylart-Telling stories and laughing with friends

Mason-Precious moments

Todos(Menos Shannon)-You'll never forget

Mariah-This has to be the most beautiful The most peaceful place I've ever (Roddrick y Mariah-Been to) It's nothing like I've ever seen before

(Música)

Todos-Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time We're happy givin' and takin' With the friends were making' There's nothing we won't do Welcome to our family time Welcome to our happy to be time This is a festival You know 'em best of all We're here to share it all

Madison-Best of all We're here to share it

Todos-Welcome to our family

Madison-We're here to share it all, ya

Todos-Welcome to our family

Madison-Esta ciudad es el verdadero cielo

Mason-Es la mejor ciudad que he pisado en toda mi vida

Mariah-Qué les parece si vamos a comer, conozco un lugar, que les va a encantar

Todos-Siiii

Madison-Vamos

Mariah-Shannon...no vendrás?

Shannon-...Yo paso, gracias, vayan ustedes (Se aleja)

Mariah-Shannon...

Skylart-(Lo detiene) Oye, oye, oye, a dónde vas? Estás bien?

Shannon-...Estoy bien

Skylart-No amigo, no estás bien, sé que te dolió mucho que se fuera de un día para otro, a todos nos sorprendió, pero Shannon, estás muy grave

Shannon-Que estoy bien...grave no comienza a definir cómo me siento, necesito estar solo, te veo después

Skylart-No te vayas, hey, Shannon

Shannon-(Se va)

Skylart-(Voltea hacia los chicos)...Lo intenté...

Kitty-En serio? Han pasado 2 semanas, cuándo se le pasará?

Skylart-(Suspira)...No lo sé...ahora no lo sé

Mariah-Últimamente está demasiado aislado, su presencia está con nosotros pero él no lo está

Silencio...

En otra parte de las calles de New York

Bill-(Corre)

Hayley-Ah hola Bill

Bill-Qué pasa amiga? (Sonríe) Te estaba buscando

Hayley-Sí, me doy cuenta viendo que venías desde muy lejos corriendo

(Ríen)

Bill-Em...escucha...quisiera saber...que me dices de salir? Puedo llevarte a donde quieras

Hayley-Bill...eres muy tierno, yo...

Sam-Algo está mal?

Hayley-...No, sólo hablábamos

Sam-Bueno, escuché su plática y me llamó la atención que Bill te haya invitado a salir

Bill-Oye claro que la invité a salir, hay algún problema?

Sam-Claro que hay un problema, yo la invité a salir primero

Bill-Ya te sientes importante sòlo porque estás nominado al Oscar? Sr. Británico Perfecto?

Sam-Y gané un Golden Globe, voy por el Oscar

Bill-Oohh ya vas por el Oscar, miren acá, mírenlo, este sujeto ya se cree importante porque ha ganado un Golden Globe y ya va por el Oscar por su canción del 007 Spectre, y eso que creí que eras un británico cualquiera

Sam-Por Qué siempre me llamas británico? No creo que debería tomarlo como un cumplido

Bill-No te sientas importante, has escuchado Skyfall de Adele? Trata de superarla

Sam-Tal vez yo no pueda superarla, pero si hablamos de quienes estamos aquí, yo te supero por mucho, ni siquiera con esa extraña transformación de tu banda logras superarme a mí, sólo mírate, tú no eres sexy al cuadrado

Hayley-Chicos ya no peleen, esto es ridículo

Bill-Quién dijo que tú eras sexy al cuadrado? Alguien se lo dijo?

Silencio...

Bill-Nadie? Bueno

Sam-Al menos yo no tuve perforaciones, tatuajes y peinados afeminados a los 15 años

Bill-Ah sí? Pues yo...al menos yo no tuve que operarme las cuerdas vocales para no quedarme sin voz

X-Mentira, los 2 tuvieron que operarse de la garganta! :P

Bill y Sam-Qué?! D:

Bill-Diganme quién dijo eso...o será que el individuo... tiene miedo... de romperse sus lindas uñas?

Sam-Al menos ese individuo nunca se pintó las uñas como una mujer, niñita

Hayley-Dios, haz que se detengan

Bill-Niñita?!

(Discutían)

Hayley-Dejen de discutir, por favor

(Llegan Tom, Georg y Gustav)

Tom-Bill, basta(Lo aleja un poco de Sam)

Georg-Tenemos que irnos

Bill-Ok...entonces, Hayley, no se me olvida, qué tal si otro día salimos? Genial(Se va) (Narrando) Sólo échenle un vistazo, por ser británico ya se cree Sr. Perfecto, ni un Golden Globe ni un Oscar lo harán superior que yo, y tampoco lo ayudarán a quitarme a Hayley, un momento, no se supone que es gay?...Debe ser bisexual

Sam-(Narrando) Mirenlo, yo sé todos de él, y un sujeto que en su adolescencia fue un emo y probó demasiados peinados afeminados no lo hacen superior, yo soy bisexual y no llegué a vestirme como gay, cuando gane el Oscar quedará devastado y se rendirá porque sabe que nunca tendrá uno, ni siquiera un Grammy, y ni siquiera se quedará con la chica, Hayley...uno de los 2 ganará y ese seré yo

Bill-(Narrando) Cuándo me lo vuelva a encontrar y tenga oportunidad...

Sam-(Narrando)...Voy a jugarmelas todas con él

...

Shannon-(Sentado en su cama leyendo un libro)

(Se escuchan unas risas)

Shannon-...(Se asoma en la ventana) Qué está pasando?

(Mira a través de la ventana a Spencer, Alistair, Mariah y Roderick hablando y riendo)

Spencer-(Hablaba y movía sus manos)

Alistair y Mariah-(Ríen a su comentario)

Roderick-(Gira sus ojos)

Spencer-(Hablaba y con su dedo índice toca tiernamente la nariz de Alistair)

Alistair-(Ríe y lo besa tiernamente)

Roderick-(Hablaba)

Mariah-(Ríe a su comentario y lo besa)

Shannon-Qué horror (Cierra la cortina)

Skylart-(Toca la puerta) Shannon, llevas encerrado ahí más de una hora

Shannon-(Abre la puerta)...

Skylart-...

Shannon-...Pasa

Skylart-Gracias...Emm Mariah me dijo que trató de hablar contigo pero que la ignoraste y no le abriste

Shannon-...Es mi mejor amiga pero no me siento cómodo hablando de esto con una chica

Skylart-...Bueno, si esto te consuela...yo y los chicos acabamos de descubrir un lugar, es un bar nocturno donde van las celebridades, sería interesante ir así que iremos esta noche, Madison, Kitty y Mason no se si iran, creo que se quedarán a ver películas o algo así, pero Mariah y los otros chicos ya está confirmado si irán pero...como hemos visto que últimamente estás muy distante...te queremos invitar

Shannon-Así que...un bar nocturno de celebridades?

Skylart-Qué dices?

Shannon-Bueno...podría ser divertido...asistiré

Skylart-Claro que lo será

(Ríen)

...

En McKinley

Taylor-(Narrando)Se siente bien tener la victoria de un campeonato nacional de coros, pero ahora lo malo es que los únicos miembros de New Directions somos yo, el pequeño Myron y otros 3 Warblers, debemos completar los 12 miembros, por eso Sam decidió abrir las audiciones y puso la lista de inscripción, ojalá podamos conseguir otros 7 miembros más para el Club Glee

X, Y y Z-Jajajajajajaja

Taylor-(Narrando) Ay Dios, ahí vienen los extraños hermanos Stevenson, bueno, la chica no es tan rara y además es muy hermosa pero sus hermanos sí lo son

Gregory-Jajaja sí, fue muy gracioso

Greg-Jajaja qué clase de persona con ojos se cae al precipicio?

Katherin-Vamos Greg, cualquiera puede equivocarse(Ríe)

Greg-Pero digo, qué clase de persona con ojos se cae y...(Se tropieza y cae) Mierda

Gregory-...Además de tí?

Greg-Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme -.-"

Gregory-(Lo ayuda)

Los 3-Hola Sheldon :D (Siguen caminando)

Sheldon-...Hola Kath ñ.ñ...Por Qué sus hermanos saludan a un genio como yo? (Camina)

Gregory-Deberíamos hacer audición por separado(Toma una pluma) Así, cada quién resplandecerá su talento a su manera y con eso, yo resplandecere (Escribe su nombre en la lista de audiciones)

Greg-Estoy deacuerdo, no me importa hacerte lloriquear cuando audicioné(Toma la pluma y escribe su nombre) Audicionarè con 21 Guns o Basket Case de Green Day

Katherin-(Escribe su nombre)

Gregory-Yo cantarè I dont wanna go to bed de Simple Plan...tu, hermana, que cantarás?

Katherin-Pienso en algo de t.a.t.u., tal vez el cover que hicieron de The Smiths

(Se van platicando)

Sheldon-(Se acerca a la lista)...Trío de extraños (Escribe su nombre en la lista)...

X-Alumnos, llegaron los nuevos libros de Química y Física Cuántica

Sheldon-A la biblioteca :D! (Corre)

Francis-(Caminando con sus audífonos) ^^"" Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes Cause I'm Mr Bright-

Sheldon-(Choca con Francis)

Los 2-Miér...(Caen al suelo)

(Se miran)

Francis-Cuánto lo siento, yo no quería eso (Lo ayuda a levantar sus cosas) Debí fijarme por donde caminaba

Sheldon-No, yo tengo la culpa por correr tan rápido

Francis-Emm...soy Francisco Ramón pero me gusta más Francis

Sheldon-Yo soy Sheldon Cooper, encantado

Francis-Buen día (Se van por diferentes lados) I'm coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss :D (Sigue cantando)

...

En la noche

Mariah-Oigan, seguros que no quieren ir?

Mason-No, irémos otro día

Kitty-Vaya, hasta que Shannon sale de su cueva, pensé que este día no llegaría

Skylart-Ya nos vamos (Le da un beso de despedida a Madison)

Madison-Cuidense

Skylart-Eso haremos (Sonríe)

(Se van)

En el bar

Spencer-Aya hay una mesa!

(Van a sentarse)

X-Bienvenidos, que se les ofrece?

Skylart-Traenos unas piñas coladas, yo invito

X-Ok

(Todos en el bar discutían)

G-Sam Smith!

V-The Weeknd!

Y-Lady Gaga!

C-Ella ni siquiera compuso esa canción!

L-Me da flojera escuchar Earned It-The Weeknd!

S-No es posible que premien otra canción del 007!

D-Homofobia!

Q-Sam Smith tiene un Golden Globe, es quien más posibilidades tiene!

(Discutían)

Los 6-...

Mariah-Ay Dios, y aún falta mucho para la entrega de los Oscar

Alistair-No podemos dejar que eso nos suceda a nosotros

Shannon-Todos sabíamos que en cuanto dieran a conocer la lista de nominados se desataría la guerra, no tiene sentido discutir

Skylart-No tiene sentido meterse en la discusión asì

-5 minutos después-

Skylart y Shannon-(Corren) Ahhhh! D:

X y Y-(Se avientan y los tiran al suelo)

X-Les dije que va a ganar Lady Gaga!

Skylart y Shannon-Sam Smith!

(Discuten)

Spencer, Alistair, Mariah y Roderick- ._...

(Llegan Bill, Tom, Georg y Gustav)

Tom-Están totalmente distraídos discutiendo, no se dan cuenta que existimos

Georg-Mejor para nosotros

Gustav-Vaya, nunca había visto que la gente discutiera así en la época de galardones

(Se sientan en una mesa)

Bill-Es porque esta vez nominaron a 3 artistas famosos...yo voto por The Weeknd, Sam Smith no ganará con su Golden Globe

X-(En el micrófono) Disculpen...oigan, oigan...silencio!

Todos- ._...

Skylart y Shannon- ._...

X y Y-(A punto de estrangularlos)... ._.

X-Gracias...ahora, comenzaremos el entretenimiento con alguien que seguro ya conocen, esta aquí con nosotros y nos ha dado el honor de cantarnos una canción para su deleite, y para que puedan pasar a la pista, su nombre es Sam Smith!

(Aplauden)

Sam-(Pasa al escenario)

Bill-(Gira sus ojos)

(Música)

(Spencer, Alistair, Roderick y Mariah van a bailar)

Sam-You and me, we made a vow For better or for worse I can't believe you let me down But the proof's in the way it hurts

Hayley-(Va con Bill) Hola

Bill-...Hola Hayley(Sonríe)

Sam-For months on end I've had my doubts Denying every tear I wish this would be over now But I know that I still need you here

Hayley-(Jala a Bill a la pista)

Sam-(Los mira de lejos) You say I'm crazy 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done But when you call me baby I know I'm not the only one...You've been so unavailable Now sadly I know why Your heart is unobtainable (Cruza miradas con Bill) Even though Lord knows you kept mine You say I'm crazy 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done But when you call me baby I know I'm not the only one

Hayley-(Se acerca más a Bill)

Sam-I have loved you for many years Maybe I am just not enough You've made me realize my deepest fear By lying and tearing us up You say I'm crazy 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done But when you call me baby I know I'm not the only one (x2) I know I'm not the only one I know I'm not the only one And I know And I know And I know And I know And I know And I know, no I know I'm not the only one

(Aplauden)

X-(En el micrófono) Bien hecho, eres único Sam Smith

Sam-Gracias, y recuerden, si van a apostar apuesten a que yo me llevarè el Oscar ñ.ñ

Bill-The Weeknd se lo llevará xD!

Sam-Cállate! (Se va)

X- ._...(En el micrófono) Bueno...para su deleite...(Hablaba)

Q-Va a ganar The Weeknd!

Y-Les dije que Sam Smith!

W-Lady Gaga!

Y-(Lo golpea)

Skylart y Shannon-Ajajajajaja xDD

W-7n7"""" (Se les avienta y comienza a golpearlos y a patearlos)

Skylart-Qué te hicimos para que te nos abentáras?!

(Todos pelean)

Skylart-(Golpea a otro sujeto) Toma!

Q-(Golpea a Shannon)

Shannon-Auch! .

Q-Jajajaja xD

Shannon-Hijo de...! (Lo tira al suelo)

(Escándalo)

Tom-Si, dale!

Georg-Rompele el hocico!

Gustav-Matense, matense!

Sam-Ya lo tienes!

Hayley-Vamonos de aquí

Bill-Esperaba a que lo dijeras

(Corren)

Hayley-Wow...eso fue demasiado loco (Rìe)

Bill-...Es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida

(Caminan)

Hayley-Vaya...tu hermano y tus amigos parece que se entretienen ahí

Bill-Sí...también está ahí divirtiéndose Sam Smith

Hayley-(Ríe)

Bill-Qué tiene de gracioso?

Hayley-El tono en el que dijiste "Sam Smith"

Bill-(Ríe)...Sabes que él no me agrada ni yo le agrado

Hayley-Sí, eso lo tengo muy claro

Los 2-(Ríen)

Hayley-Sabes...Sam es lindo y caballeroso, y divertido pero no siento nada con él...creo que ya lo tiene claro y por eso está celoso

Bill-De nosotros? Es gracioso porque yo estaba celoso de tí y "Sr. Británico Perfecto"

(Se sientan en el estánque)

Hayley-Y me da risa el tono en el que lo llamas británico (Ríe)

Bill-Tú ya me conoces...extrañaba nuestra pláticas

Hayley-Yo también...(Recarga su cabeza en su hombro)

Bill-(Acaricia su cabello) Tal vez no sea parte de tu Parafamily...pero me gusta la forma en que me llamas amigo

Hayley-Bill...porque no dejas de fingir y dices que quieres ser algo más? Yo lo percibo, no eres el único

Bill-...Pero sí el más importante?

Hayley-Sí (Ríen)

Bill-...Eres inteligente, no esperaba eso de tí

Hayley-...Poder de chicas

Bill-Vaya poder de chicas

Silencio...(Se miran)

Bill-(La besa)

...

Mientras tanto

Alistair y Spencer-(Corrían)

Spencer-No puedo creer que hayamos salido vivos de ahì

Alistair-(Ríe)...Es un desastre

(Caminan)

(Metros más adelante)

Mariah-Es la primera vez que veo a Shannon sonreír después de que Bree se fué

Roderick-Ya está bien, no debes preocuparte, Skylart lo tiene todo bajo control

Mariah-Es mi amigo, no puedo dejar de preocuparme

Roderick-De verdad llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse?

Mariah-...Lo suficiente, yo estuve ahí para consolarlo cuando murió su hámster, teníamos 7 años

(Ríen)

(Metros atrás xD)

Spencer-Y quiero decir, Sam Smith estuvo genial ahí pero si Bill hubiera cantado habría aniquilado a todos

Alistair-No es cierto, amo a Bill pero no lo compares con Sam, es como...compararte a tí y a Isaac

(Se miran)

Spencer-(Sonríe)...así que...Isaac...es muy raro que haya aquí

(Metros adelante xD)

Roderick-Entonces...por qué yo? Habiendo demasiados pretendientes tuyos en McKinley

Mariah-Muchos me acosaban demasiado, estoy harta de los malotes

Roderick-Eso no responde mi pregunta (Ríe)

Mariah-Por favor, te amo, deja de dudarlo

Mientras tanto

Skylart y Shannon-(Corren)

Shannon-Ya los perdimos?

Skylart-Parece que sí...vaya forma de compartir opiniones

Shannon-Cierto (Ríe)

Skyalrt-(Lo mira)

Shannon-...Qué?

Skylart-Nada...es sólo...que desde que ella se fué no habías sonreído hasta esta noche

Shannon-...Ella era mi persona, siento un gran vacío sin ella

Skylart-No digas eso (Pone sus manos en sus hombros) si se fué tuvo una razón para hacerlo, y si te sientes vacío...si quieres nosotros podemos llenar ese gran hueco que sientes, amigos?

Shannon-(Lo mira)...Amigos

(Chocan los 5)

Skylart-Si ella te quiere tanto como tú a ella, seguramente un día volverá

Shannon-Eso esperemos, sabes...ella era especial, podía ser muy mala con los otros pero nunca lo fué conmigo

Skylart-Es especial...pero creo que ella estará más feliz dónde haya ido

(Caminan)

(Música)

Shannon-She said let's get out of this town Drive out of the city Away from the crowds I thought heaven can't help me now Nothing lasts forever... But this is gonna take me down

Skylart y Shannon-She's so tall, and handsome as hell

Shannon-She's so bad but he does it so well I can see the

Los 2-end as it begins

Shannon-My one condition is...Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams

Los 2-Wildest dreams

Skylart-I said "No one has to know what we do,"

Los 2-His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room

Skylart-And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever...But this is getting good now

Los 2-She's so tall, and handsome as hell She's so bad but he does it so well And when we've had our very last kiss

Skylart-My last request is

Los 2-Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams Wildest dreams

Shannon-You see me in hindsight Tangled up with you all night Burnin' it down

Skylart-Some day when you leave me I bet these memories follow you around

Los 2-You see me in hindsight Tangled up with you all night Burnin' it down Some day when you leave me I bet these memories follow you around

Shannon-Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe

Skylar-Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend

Los 2-Say you'll remember me

Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams In your wildest dreams Even if it's just in your wildest dreams

Shannon-In your wildest dreams

(Se alejan)

 **Canciones del episodio**

 **Welcome(Jump 5)-Roderick, Mariah, Kitty, Madison, Mason, Alistair, Spencer y Skylart**

 **I'm not the only one(Sam Smith)-Sam**

 **Wildest Dreams(Taylor Swift)-Skylart y Shannon**


	15. Capitulos extra II

Al día siguiente

En McKinley

Myron-Tenemos que hacer esto?

Sam-Tenemos que, muchas voces fuertes nos dejaron el año pasado, nuestra primera misión antes de ir a las locales...encontrar nuevas voces

Taylor-Vale...ejem...Greg Stevenson!

Greg-Ese soy yo, ya estoy aquí, traje mi guitarra

Sam-Qué nos cantarás?

Greg-Voy a cantar Basket Case de Green Day

Sam-Te escuchamos

Greg-Ejem...(Comienza a tocar)Do you have the time To listen to me whine About nothing and everything All at once I am one of those Melodramatic fools Neurotic to the bone No doubt about it Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?

(Música)

Greg-I went to a shrink To analyze my dreams She says it's lack of sex That's bringing me down I went to a whore He said my life's a bore So quit my whining cause It's bringing her down Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up Am I just paranoid? Uh, yuh, yuh, ya

(Música)

Greg-Grasping to control So I better hold on

(Música)

Greg-Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?

Sam-Eso estuvo muy bien, bien hecho

Greg-Gracias (Se va)

Sam-Gregory Stevenson!

Taylor-En serio?

Taylor y Myron-(Se miran)

Gregory-Ya, ya llegué, estoy listo, voy a cantar i don't wanna go to bed de Simple Plan

Sam-Adelante

Gregory-I don't want to go to bed without you This is Simple Plan I don't want to go to bed without you Talk to me I got to tell you the truth I'm full of broken pieces And all my nights are sleepless And I don't mean to be rude This secret can you keep it? Won't give up even if it...Takes me all night Takes my whole life, Just won't feel right Until I have you Tired eyes burn When will I learn? Tell me what to do I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed without you(x2) Let's get this out of the way Why should we wait forever? We're meant to be together I'm not ashamed to say Let me tell you one time You don't remember my name But I still want you the same Love at first sight Left me tongue tied Just won't feel right Until I have you Tired eyes burn When will I learn? Tell me what to do I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed without you(x2) I don't want to go to bed without you No you no lie no sleep without you Go crazy in the... uh! I go crazy without you Every dream, every nightmare's about you I can't lie, got love at first sight Love the first night, I took my first bite I'm insane when I take aim Like King James with the mid-range Bang! Love at first sight Left me tongue tied Just won't feel right Until I have you Tired eyes burn When will I learn? Tell me what to do I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed without you(x2) I don't want to go to bed without you No you no lie no sleep without you This is Simple Plan shawty I don't want to go to bed without you (x2)

Sam-Muy bien, espera a que avisemos

Gregory-Vale (Se va)

Sam-Katherine Stevenson!

Katherine-(Llega)

Myron-Ella...es la chica perfecta

Katherine-Voy a cantar All about us del dúo femenino t.a.t.u

(Música)

Katherine-They say don't trust You, me, we, us So we'll fall If we must Cause it's you, me And it's all about It's all about It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) There's a thing that they can't touch 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us all about us We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know It's all about us (It's all about us) It's all about love (It's all about us) In you I can trust (It's all about us) It's all about us... If they hurt you They hurt me too So we'll rise up Won't stop And it's all about It's all about It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) There's a thing that they can't touch 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us all about us We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know It's all about us (It's all about us) It's all about love (It's all about us) In you I can trust (It's all about us) It's all about us...They don't know They can't see Who we are Fear is the enemy Hold on tight Hold on to me 'Cause tonight It's all about us It's all about All about us There's a thing that they can't touch 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) There's a thing that they can't touch 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) All about us It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) There's a thing that they can't touch 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about us (It's all about us) It's all about love (It's all about us) In you I can trust (It's all about us) It's all about us...(Se va)

Taylor-Debemos aceptarla, necesitamos chicas en el club

Myron-Ella...ella como lo dije es la chica perfecta

Sam-Aún faltan varias audiciones...Sheldon Cooper!

Sheldon-(Pasa al escenario)

Taylor-No puede ser, un genio quiere audicionar para el Club Glee

Sheldon-Voy a cantar Earned it de The Weeknd, y espero aplastarlos a todos

Sam-Te escuchamos

(Música)

Sheldon-You make it look like it's magic Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you I'm never confused Hey, hey I'm so used to being used So I love when you call unexpected Cause I hate when the moment's expected So I'ma care for you, you, you I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah Cause girl you're perfect You're always worth it And you deserve it The way you work it Cause girl you earned it Girl you earned it...You know our love would be tragic So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind We live with no lies Hey, hey You're my favorite kind of night So I love when you call unexpected Cause I hate when the moment's expected So I'ma care for you, you, you I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah Cause girl you're perfect You're always worth it And you deserve it The way you work it Cause girl you earned it Girl you earned it...On that lonely night You said it wouldn't be love But we felt the rush It made us believe it there was only us Convinced we were broken inside, inside Cause girl you're perfect You're always worth it And you deserve it The way you work it Cause girl you earned it Girl you earned it

Los 3-... .-.

Sam-Eso...estuvo bien

Sheldon-(Se va)

Taylor-No parece que la situación vaya mal

Sam-Francisco Ramon!

Taylor y Myron-Qué?! D:

Francis-(Llega) Dígame Francis

Sam-Ok...te escuchamos

Francis-What if I wanted to break Laugh it all off in your face What would you do? (Oh, oh) What if I fell to the floor Couldn't take all this anymore What would you do, do, do? Come break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you...What if I wanted to fight Beg for the rest of my life What would you do? You say you wanted more What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you (from you) Come break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you Look in my eyes You're killing me, killing me All I wanted was you!... I tried to be someone else But nothing seemed to change I know now, this is who I really am inside. Finally found myself Fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am. Ah, ah Oh, oh Ah, ah

(Música)

Francis-Come break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you, you, you. Look in my eyes You're killing me, killing me All I wanted was you Come break me down (bury me, bury me) Break me down (bury me, bury me) Break me down (bury me, bury me (You say you wanted more) What if I wanted to break...? (What are you waiting for?) Bury me, bury me (I'm not running from you) What if I What if I What if I What if I Bury me, bury me

Sam-(Aplaude) Muy bien Francis... me sorprendes

Francis-Gracias por decirlo Sr. Evans (Se va)

Taylor y Myron-(Se miran) ._...

Taylor-Sr. Evans, no piensa aceptarlo

Sam-Es talentoso

Taylor-Opacará a todos

Francis-Yo no lo creo,fue muy humilde en las nacionales, y nos hacen falta ver más audiciones

Taylor y Myron-...

...

En New York

X-Su café está listo...a nombre de Andreas

Andreas-Gracias, eres muy amable quedate con el cambio (Se va) (Se sienta en la banca) (Leyendo noticias en su celular)...(Escupe su café) Què?! "Posible relación entre Bill Kaulitz y Hayley Williams? Después de que se les vió juntos en la noche en Central Park"! D:...no es verdad, Bill me lo diría, soy su mejor amigo...incluso yo fundé el club oficial de fans de Tokio Hotel, lo voy a llamar (Marcando número) (Suena el teléfono)

Bill-Yo contesto (Contesta) Hola? ñ.ñ

Andreas-Bill? Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

Bill-Decirte que Andreas?

Andreas-El periódico dice que hay una posible relación entre Hayley Williams y tú, dime que no es cierto, cuándo ibas a decírmelo? Soy tu mejor amigo, por Dios Santo

Bill-Emm, lo lamento, te lo juro, todo eso pasó ayer, quería decírtelo hasta hoy, las cosas se pusieron serias y de repente la besé y...ay ._.

Andreas-Vale, te entiendo amigo

...

En Spotlight dinner

Kitty-Eso es una locura Shannon, no

Shannon-Pero...

Kitty-No

Shannon-Si tan solo...

Kitty-No Shannon

Shannon- -.-...

Mason-Una banda? Hablas enserio? Pelearte junto con Skylart con esos sujetos anoche si que te afectó

Shannon- ._...Pero por qué es una mala idea? -.-""

Spencer-Primero, no tenemos ni siquiera un nombre creativo, segundo, nos lo dijiste de un día para otro, y tercero, porque es probable que no funcione

Shannon-Bueno, tienes algo más que agregar?

Spencer-No, puedes continuar

Shannon-Gracias...hay mucho que hacer en esta ciudad, no lo creen?

Skylart-Sí, demasiado -.- (Sobándose su moretón de los golpes de anoche)

Shannon- .-...Pero admitamoslo Skylart, fue doloroso pero divertido

Skylart-Bueno...tienes razón, si no me golpeaba alguien, me estaba burlando de los otros que eran golpeados

Mariah-No tiene sentido, pelearse sólo por quién ganará el Oscar a mejor canción de película no tiene sentido

Mason-Es verdad, para que pelear si todos sabemos que ganará The Weeknd

Todos-(Lo miran)

Kitty-Perdona, dijiste The Weeknd?

Mason-Sì, él ganará

Kitty-...No repitas esas palabras, gemelo incestuoso, Lady Gaga es una diosa y ganará

Alistair-Hey, por qué no hablamos sobre eso mientras disfrutamos la comida, se ve delicioso ñ.ñ""

Madison-Bueno...aunque no lo crean, yo también sé que ganará Lady Gaga

Roderick-Pero Lady Gaga ni siquiera escribió esa canción (._.)/

Kitty y Madison-Cállate el hocico!

Roderick- -.-"""

Spencer-Miren, bien, no me importa si ella escribió esa canciòn, ganará Sam Smith

Skylart y Shannon-Viva Sam Smith :D

Alistair-Chicos ._.

Mariah-Ah sí? Y que puede probar que ganará Sam y no The Weeknd? (Cruza los brazos)

Skylart-Es muy simple, Sam Smith y Lady Gaga fueron nominados a los Golden Globes en esa categoría

Shannon-Y ganó Sam Smith en vez de Lady Gaga

Skylart y Shannon-Ooooohhhh xD

Kitty y Madison-7n7""

Alistair-Chicos, ya no peleen -.-""

Todos-(Discutían)

Alistair-Sí, no tiene sentido pelearse por algo así 7n7***

Todos-(Discutían xD)

Alistair-Oigan 7n7""

Todos-(Siguen discutiendo xD)

Alistair-Oigan, existo 7n7""

Todos-(Lo ignoran xD)

Alistair-Callense! .

Todos-(Paran)... ._.

Alistair-Sí, no tiene caso 7n7"""

Todos- -.-"

Isaac-(Pone una propaganda) Aquí está bien?

Elvira-Bueno, supongo que así llama la atención

Todos- .-...

Mason-De qué es esa propaganda?

Isaac-Ah, es sobre un concurso de bandas que...

Elvira-(Lo interrumpe) Dice en la propaganda, acaso no sabes leer?

Mason-Yo... ._.

Elvira-Ya...déjalo así (Se va)

Mason-Qué acaba de pasar aquí? ._.

Silencio...

Mariah-Concurso de bandas?

Shannon-Que reciben los ganadores?

Isaac-Bueno, la propaganda dice que los ganadores se les dará una cantidad de dinero y si tienen suerte, tal vez tengan fama y un contrato...tengo que irme, Elvira quiere que la ayude a atender hayá ._. (Se va)

Mason-Un concurso de bandas?...Puede...puede ser nuestra oportunidad perfecta :D

Skylart-Tenemos que hacerlo

Víctor-(Lo mueve) No estorbes

Didier y Thomas-(Caminan detrás de él)

Víctor-Una tal cantidad de dinero...a los ganadores

Roderick-Qué hacen aquí?

Víctor-Con gusto se los voy a decir, escuchamos sobre este tal concurso y no desperdiciarìamos está oportunidad

Thomas-Vaya vaya, parece que el plan no salió como lo esperábamos, Jean nos llamó, dijo que ustedes ganaron las nacionales, no lo culpo, teniendo a un idiota miedoso como no iba a hacerlos perder?

Spencer-Hablas de ese sujeto? Francis?

Didier-Exacto...no tiene sentido, le dijimos a Jean que ese sujeto sólo los haría perder con su humildad pero decía que su voz les daba una ventaja, lo peor es que ese sujeto se mudó a Ohio y entró a New Directions

Mason-Un momento, se cambió a Mckinley?

Didier-Cómo lo dije

Víctor-No esperaban inscribirse al concurso o sí?

Silencio...

Shannon-...Les estaba proponiendo formar una banda y estábamos considerando

Thomas-Deberían prepararse para un segundo lugar

Todos-Qué?! D:

Madison-Porqué siempre digamos lo que digamos dicen algo para insultarnos?

Alistair-Ignoralos, los malos perdedores tienden a insultar demasiado sin razón

Thomas-Me estás diciendo mal perdedor?

Alistair-Tomalo del modo que quieras

(Discutían xD)

Mason-Y por qué siempre ellos 2 terminan insultándose uno al otro? -.-""

Thomas-Bueno, desde la primera vez que lo ví no me agradò así que supongo que esa es la razón de estar en constante guerra, lo bueno es que yo ya puedo controlarme

Spencer-Vaya, ya puedo ver porqué aún no se ha lanzado hacia él

Kitty-Supongo que ya están aburridos ellos de los segundos lugares, deben estar obsesionados con un primer lugar

Mariah-Sabes que la gente se obsesiona con lo que no tendrá nunca

Skylart-Tiene sentido, ya entiendo por qué están obsesionados

Alistair-Se les curará con el tiempo esa obsesión?

Roderick-No lo creo, parece un caso perdido

Spencer-Entonces está confirmado que tendrán una vida miserable sin nunca obtener lo que quieren

(Los chicos hablaban)

Los 3- .-...

Víctor-(Se quita sus lentes) Oigan, existimos 7n7...será mejor que nos veamos en el concurso (Se van)

Elvira-Oigan

Los 3- .-...

Elvira-Ustedes hacen lo que sea por destruir a esos ineptos?

Víctor-...Sí .-.

Elvira-No los destruyen sin nosotros

Isaac-Nosotros? .-.

Elvira-Sígueme la corriente...

Víctor-Quieren entrar a la banda?

Silencio...

...

Sam-(Sube a su coche)

Tom Georg y Gustav-Sam!

Tom-Espera

Sam-Qué necesitan?

Georg-Nos das un aventón?

Sam-Anda suban

Gustav-Gracias Sam :D

(Suben)

Tom-Oh Sam no sabía que este era tu auto, quisiera uno como este, mira, aquí tienes la copia original de Writings on the Wall

Georg-Vaya te ves bien en esa portada, luces para el próximo 007 después de Daniel Craig

Tom-Dios, todos te aman, tienen suerte de que seas bisexual

Sam-Gracias, gracias por el alago ñ.ñ (Conducía)

Los 4- ñ.ñ

Sam-(Se va por otro camino)

Gustav-Sam, este no es nuestro camino

Georg-Hay un atajo por aquí?

Tom-A dónde nos llevas?

Sam-(Para el auto)...Diganme todo lo que saben

Los 3-Que?

Georg-Hablas de Bill y Hayley?

Sam-Solo...diganme si es verdad...y cuándo pasó?

Tom-...Bueno, fue en la noche, Bill dice que la besó y ella le correspondió, fueron al apartamento, tomaron un poco de whisky y luego ellos...

Georg y Gustav-Tom!

Georg-...Suficiente

Tom-Perdón -.-

Gustav-...Estás bien Sam?

Sam-...Fui un tonto, como fui tan estúpido?

Tom-Hey, no

Sam-Tomé por hecho que Hayley me escogería a mí y por eso la descuide...nunca le pregunté algo sobre ella, lo único que escuchaba salir de mí era que yo ganaría el Oscar

Tom-Y lo vas a ganar

Sam-No, no es eso :'c...sólo hablaba de mí y de mi fama, mis Grammys, mi Golden Globe, seguro por eso lo eligió a él, tal vez Bill no tenga tanto como yo pero se aburrió de mí y la perdí, fui un estúpido

Georg-(Le da palmadas en su hombro) No tiene la culpa nadie, así pasa...tal vez no era la indicada para tí

Sam-...Tal vez...sea verdad, tal vez ella no era la indicada para mí...(Suspira)

Tom-Para que te relajes prenderé la radio

"You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah"

Tom Georg y Gustav- :D...Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

Gustav-Vamos Sam :D

Los 3- Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Sam-(Los mira) ._...

Los 3-Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Sam-Vale :D!

Los 3-Yeeeha! :D

Los 4-Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) :D (Siguen cantando)

...

En McKinley

Francis-(Corre hacia la lista del Club Glee) (Narrando) Ok Francis, busca tu nombre en esa lista

Sheldon-(Lo mira en la lista)

Francis-Sí, he entrado (Sonríe)

Sheldon-Mmmmh...parece que compartiremos nuestras voces en el Club Glee, mi nombre está ahì

Francis-Sí sí, te ví ahì...caminamos juntos al ensayo?

Sheldon-...Por Qué no? ñ.ñ

(Caminan) (Llegan al salón)

Sheldon-Ahora sé lo que se siente entrar a este salón, vaya, Katherine también entrò...con sus extraños hermanos 7n7

Katherine-Hola Sheldon

Sheldon-Hola Katherine :D

Francis-(Voltea hacia ella) Santo Dios :0

Katherine-(Sonríe)...Hola, eres el nuevo?

Francis-Tan linda...que diga, sí, soy nuevo, me llamo Francis ñ.ñ

Katherine-Soy Katherine (Sonríe) Al fin encontré una clase donde no me dormirè (Va a sentarse)

Francis y Sheldon-(Se miran)

Francis-Es...muy bonita

Sheldon-Sì, eso lo sè

Francis-Ok -.-"" (Va a sentarse)

Sam-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, 10 miembros tenemos ya, será pan comido reclutar 2 más, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora...es prepararnos para las locales, no lo lograremos si no somos un equipo (Hablaba)

Francis-(Miraba a Katherine)

Greg y Gregory-(Se dan cuenta que está mirando a su hermana) (Se miran)

...

En el pasillo

(Suena el timbre)

Gregory-Nos libramos de uno y acaba de llegar otro, no quiero que le rompan el corazón a nuestra hermanita :"c

Greg-No va a pasar, sí? Ese sujeto, Francis, no saldrá con ella, no si no lo permitimos

Gregory-Qué vamos a hacer? Qué tal si se agradan, y luego se gustan, ay no, esto es horrible

Greg-Ay, lo sé hermano...sólo pensar...que un cualquiera le rompa el corazón a nuestra pequeña :'c

Gregory-...Pero no es tan pequeña, tiene 17 años

Greg-No digas eso, tiene 16 y medio, sigue siendo pequeña

Gregory-Buen punto...oye...no crees que somos un poco...sobreprotectores?

Greg-Gregory...allá afuera...hay un mundo lleno de odio, y gente mala, gente perversa...es demasiado...para una chica tan linda como nuestra hermana

Gregory-Tienes razón, aún no sabe cuidarse sola...no podemos dejar que ese individuo la invite a salir, esa es una alerta roja

Greg-Ay no...mira allá

Katherine y Francis-(Ríen)

Gregory-...De qué estarán hablando?

Francis-(Le da un papel)

Greg-Le dió un papel, seguro le dió su número

Gregory-Es señal de que la va a invitar a salir

Greg-Qué?...(Corre) No, no, no, no, no, no, no...

Gregory-(Corre tras él)

Greg-Katherine, hola

Katherine-Ah hola hermanos, él es Fran...

Gregory-Emm, nos puedes acompañar a clase? Francis, fue lindo haberte conocido

Greg-Ya nos vamos?

(Se la llevan)

Francis-...

Al día siguiente

Greg-Gracias por venir a esta reunión de emergencia chicos

Taylor Sheldon y Myron- ._...

Myron-Dónde están Katherine y Francis, no deberían...

Greg-No, no pueden saberlo

Gregory-Miren chicos...nos hemos dado cuenta que Francis...quiere algo con nuestra hermana, le dió su número y sospechamos que la invitó a salir

Taylor-Oh, deberíamos alegrarnos por ellos, parece que pronto tendremos una nueva pareja en el Club Glee :D

Taylor Myron y Sheldon-Yeiii :D!

Greg-Cállate el hocico Taylor, esto no es bueno

Sheldon-Así que Francis está interesado en ella? Por Qué les afecta?

Taylor-Creí que tú estabas enamorado de ella

Sheldon-Es bonita pero no es mi tipo, la invité a bailar que es diferente

Gregory-Estuvieron a punto de romperle el corazón a ella, no dejaremos que pase de nuevo

Sheldon-Así que nadie puede coquetear con su hermana

Taylor-Pero ustedes si pueden coquetear con chicas

Myron-Hipócritas

Los 2-Que?! D:

Greg-Ella es muy diferente, es muy pequeña para que un cualquiera le rompa el corazòn...así que...yo y mi hermano lo pensamos, les pedimos ayuda para alejar a Francis de Katherine

Myron-Nosotros que podemos hacer?

Greg-Busquen la forma de ahuyentarla de él, que tenga una mala impresión y ya no quiera hablarle

Gregory-Y que Francis, piense que Katherine no quiere nada con él, así los 2 se distanciarán

Sheldon-Escuchan como hablan?

Taylor-Son sus hermanos, no sus segundos padres

Greg-Tenemos que protegerla, es la más pequeña de nosotros y eso nos hace sus segundos padres

Taylor-Chicos, me he dado cuenta que ustedes están locos, al parecer no me equivoqué, lo siento, pero de ninguna manera los ayudaremos

Los 3-(Se van)

Greg y Gregory-...

Greg-...No los necesitamos, podemos solos

Gregory-Tienes razòn

Greg-Espera...esto es lo que harémos...el día de su cita nosotros también diremos que saldremos con unas chicas, pero en realidad, si vamos a salir, pero a espiarlos, veremos cuales son las intenciones de ese sujeto con ella

Gregory-...Esa es muy buena idea

...

Mientras tanto

En Spotlight Dinner

Andreas-(Hablaba) Y luego el sujeto se quedó así de "No soy gay"

Bill y Hayley-(Ríen)

Andreas-Fue una locura (Ríen a carcajadas)

Bill-No puede ser (Ríe)

Andreas-Ah oigan, no quieren estas entradas? Son para un concurso de bandas o algo así

Hayley-Quién te los diò?

Andreas-Me pidieron que yo sea quien abra el telón y tenga el control de las bandas que salen, uno de que organizan me dijo "Oye, nos sobraron estas entradas, que tal si invitas a algunos amigos?"

Sam-Un concurso de bandas?

Andreas-Ah sì Sam, ahora que estás aquì (Saca de su morral un boleto) Toma, les estaba diciendo que son para un concurso de bandas que se va a hacer, me dijeron que podía invitar a cualquiera

Silencio...

Andreas-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos sólos, Hayley, me acompañas?

Hayley-Pero...

Andreas-Acompáñame (Se van)

Bill y Sam- .-...

Sam-(Se sienta en la silla)

Bill- ._...Sam, no te mentiré, estoy más sorprendido de lo que tú estás

Sam-No, yo no estoy sorprendido

Bill-Por favor, siempre que estaban juntos parecìan el uno para el otro (Hablaba)

Sam-Bill

Bill-Con tu Golden Globe y tus Grammy...(Hablaba)

Sam-Bill

Bill-En la portada de WOTW pareces el nuevo James Bond después de Daniel Craig...(Hablaba)

Sam-Bill .-.

Bill-El único punto donde empatamos es en la voz, a los 2 nos operaron de la garganta pero tú no sufriste tanto como yo porque en ese entonces estaba de gira por toda Europa y perdí la voz a la mitad de un concierto con casa llena, fue horrible Sam, pero tú...(Hablaba)

Sam-Bill!

Bill-Qué?!

Sam-Deja que hable yo

Bill-Ok

Sam-...Yo tenìa por hecho que Hayley se iría conmigo y por eso la descuide, hablaba solamente sobre mí y mi fama, nunca me tomé el tiempo para preguntarle sobre ella, se aburrió de mí y por eso te prefirió a tí...creo que te ama

Bill-No me importa...un momento, dijiste que me ama?

Sam-Eso dije

Los 2- .-...

Sam-Amigos?

Bill-...Amigos :D (Chocan los 5)

Sam-Quieres ir a mi estudio a ver un maratón de James Bond? :D

Bill-Sí, me encanta 007 :D

Los 2-Yeeeha :D (Se van)

 **Canciones del episodio**

 **Basket case(Green Day)-Greg**

 **I don't wanna go to bed(Simple Plan)-Gregory**

 **All about us(t.a.t.u.)-Katherine**

 **Earned it(The weeknd)-Sheldon**

 **The kill(30 seconds to mars)-Francis**

 **Invitados especiales**

 **Víc Fuentes como Víctor**

 **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**

 **Kellin Quinn como Didier**

 **Drake Bell como Greg Stevenson**

 **Josh Peck como Gregory Stevenson**

 **Danielle Panabaker como Katherine Stevenson**

 **Jim Parsons como Sheldon Cooper**

 **Carlos Valdes como Francisco Ramón (Francis)**

 **Damas y caballeros, denle la bienvenida a la nueva generación de New Directions :D.**


	16. Captulos extra III

Mientras tanto

Los chicos caminaban al estudio

Mason-Se supone que este es el estudio donde vamos a ensayar?

Madison-Vamos chicos, no es malo tener algún estudio para ensayar, es muy útil

Madison y Elvira-(Agarran la cerradura de la puerta al mismo tiempo) (Se miran)

Madison-...Me das permiso?

Elvira-No, no lo creo, nosotros llegamos primero

Madison-Eso no es verdad, no tienes pruebas

Elvira-Como sea, yo no voy a soltar esta cerradura

Madison-Yo tampoco, mejor vete a volar, besadora de novios ajenos

Elvira-Mujer neuròtica

Isaac-Esto no me gusta -.-"

Madison-Oh no no, atrás

Elvira-No me toques

Madison-No te estoy tocando

Elvira-Estás tocándome

Madison-Claro que no, mi dedo está a unos milímetros de tu mano

Elvira-El mundo es demasiado grande para que estés tan cerca de mí, te doy 3 segundos

Madison-Atrevete

Skylart e Isaac-(Se interponen entre ellas)

Skylart-Lamento interrumpirlas, Madison, será mejor buscar otro lugar para ensayar ñ.ñ

Isaac-Elvi, mejor no te alteres ñ.ñ

Madison y Elvira-Ash 7n7**

Llegan otros 3 chicos

X-Aquí es (Abre la puerta)

Elvira-Oye, oye, qué se supone que estás haciendo?

X-Ah hola ñ.ñ. Yo soy Jack, y ellos son mis amigos Zack y Rían

Zack y Rian-Hola :D

Elvira-Sì, no me importa como se llaman, porque entran a nuestro estudio?

Jack-Pero el estudio los reservamos nosotros, tenemos que ensayar para un concurso de bandas

Madison-Reservaron? .-.

Los 3-Ustedes también van a participar en el concurso?

Silencio...

Zack-Parece que sì, lo siento, el estudio lo vamos a ocupar

Rían-Suerte mañana

Jack-Nos vemos

(Entran)

Todos-... ._.

(Se van por diferentes lados)

Mason-Bueno...podemos ensayar en el apartamento, puede ser

Kitty-El homenaje a The Killers debe ser perfecto, por eso necesitábamos ese estudio

Spencer-Animense, todo va a salir bien, a todos les gusta Mr. Brightside y claro, el solo de Just another girl será para Shannon

(Se miran)

Shannon-Ah sí? ._.

Mariah-...Nos permiten un segundo ñ.ñ? (Se lo lleva) Estas loco?

Spencer-Vamos, es tu amigo, y no canta tan mal

Mariah-Eso lo sé, ese no es el problema, quieres deprimirlo más de lo que ya está?

Spencer-Vaya que si está demasiado deprimido, eh?

Los 2-(Voltean)

Shannon-(Hablaba con los chicos, reía y movía sus manos)

Mariah-No, no lo conoces, tal vez parezca que esté bien pero si canta esa canción y eso le provoca tener muchos recuerdos sobre Bree, romperá en llanto

Spencer-Ah sí? .-.

Mariah-Yo lo conozco y sé lo que te digo

Spencer-Pero, deberíamos arriesgarnos?

Shannon-Chicos, dense prisa, tenemos que ensayar :D!

Spencer y Mariah-(Se miran) (Van con ellos)

...

En McKinley

Francis-(En su casillero)

Greg y Gregory-(Llegan)

Greg-(Cierra su casillero) Ahora escuchanos, Francisco Ramòn

Gregory-Los siguientes minutos que pasen harás como si nada hubiera sucedido

Francis-...ok

Greg-Aún no hables, sabemos muy bien lo que tramas con nuestra hermana Katherine

Gregory-El año pasado casi le rompen el corazón y esta vez no pase de nuevo

Greg-Así que te lo decimos de una vez, ve olvidandola porque no saldrás con ella mientras estemos vivos, en este miserable planeta

Gregory-Es nuestra hermana y nosotros la protegeremos, y si sigues insistiendo en salir con ella, sobre nuestro cadáver, tendrás que probarnos que no eres un infeliz rompecorazones

Greg-Por lo mientras no podrás salir, convencenos y tal vez puedas, mucha suerte con eso

Gregory-La necesitarás (Se van)

Francis-...

...

Más tarde

(Detrás del escenario)

Andreas-Todos a sus lugares!...Quién saldrá primero?

Zack, Jack y Rian- (._.)/

Andreas-(Los jala y se los lleva) Pues que están esperando? El show debe comenzar, por Dios

Mientras tanto

Bill-Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Andreas?

Hayley-Debe estar en el camerino

Sam-Dijo que él era el encargado de subir y bajar el telón, y del control de las bandas que van a salir

X-(En el micrófono) Hola a todo el mundo :D, listos para el concurso? Denle la bienvenida a nuestros primero participantes, "The Facts"

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Zack y Rìan-Oh oh oooh oh oh oh

Jack-Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

Zack y Rían-Oh oh oooh oh oh oh

Jack-Lost in stereo, lost in stereo She works for the weekend mixtape of her favorite bands Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

Zack y Rían-She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb Blowing up I'll take you down Livin in the radio lost in the stereo sound

Los 3-She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Rian-Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) She's out of control, so beautiful (Rian-Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know I'm losing hope 'cause she's so (Rian-Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

En el camerino

(Todos veían detrás del escenario)

Mason-Cómo se supone que vamos a superar eso? Es lo malo de no ser los primeros, si salimos al último debemos superar a todos

Roderick-Bueno, parece que sí, hay gran competencia

Spencer-(Les da palmadas en los hombros) No se preocupen...siempre los vencemos (Se va)

(Aplauden)

Andreas-Anda a sus lugares!

Isaac-Seguimos nosotros?

Andreas-Por Qué creen que los estoy llamando? Anda, no podemos perder tiempo (Los empuja)

(Se abre el telón)

(Música)

Elvira-I know what I came to do And that ain't gonna change So go ahead and talk your talk 'Cause I won't take the bait I'm over here doing what I like I'm over here workin' day and night And if my real ain't real enough I'm sorry for you, bae!

Skylart-No puede ser verdad

Mason-Vengan a ver esto chicos!

Andreas-...Este cable de qué es?

Víctor-Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say 'Cause I'm about to put them all away

Andreas-(Los mira) No están cantando?

Isaac-Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Elvira-Focus), f-f-focus on me (Elvira-Focus on me) Focus on me (Elvira-Focus), f-f-focus on me (Elvira-Focus on me)

Thomas-I can tell you're curious It's written on your lips Ain't no need to hold it back Go 'head and talk your shit

Didier-I know you're hoping that I'll react I know you're hoping I'm looking back But if my real ain't real enough Then I don't know what is

Andreas-(Sigue el cable que lleva a una grabadora)...Playback?! D:

Los 2-Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say Cause I'm about to put them all away

Isaac-Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Elvira-Focus), f-f-focus on me (Elvira-Focus on me) Focus on me (Elvira-Focus), f-f-focus on me (Elvira-Focus on me)

Andreas-Oh Hell no, bitch (Patea la grabadora para que se trabe la cinta)

X-No están cantando!

(Comienzan a abuchear)

Alistair-Oh vaya, no puedo creerlo

Madison-Creí que ya habían intentado todo para sabotearnos, pero no

(Comienzan a lanzar botellas y comida)

Didier-Qué hacemos?!

Víctor-Plan B!

Thomas-Cuál Plan B?!

Víctor-En el que hay que correr!

Los 5-(Salen del escenario)

Skylart-Eso está de locos

Andreas-Demasiado, corran, es su turno

X-Siguientes!

Andreas-Aquí están, ya están listos para salir

Elvira-Sí, el espectáculo depende de ustedes, yupi (Se va)

(La miran irse)

Andreas-Qué le sucede? .-.

Spencer-Ni idea amigo (Se van)

Andreas-Abran el telón! El show debe continuar!

(Se abre el telón)

(Música)

Shannon-Step out into the Indian dust I can feel the cracks in my spirit They're starting to bust Drive by your house Nobody's home I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone All of my friends say I should move on She's just another girl Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be And it's a great big world She's just another girl (another girl)

(Música)

Shannon-(Comienza a caminar por todo el escenario) I went to see a fortune teller, that was a trip Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip I can't believe you're out there flying with somebody else Now Jason's getting married in the blink of an eye I got an invitation but I didn't reply Tell your little brother that we put down the gloves And give him all of my love All of my friends say I should move on She's just another girl Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be And it's a great big world She's just another girl I could be reeling them in left and right Something's got a hold on me, tonight Well, maybe all of my friends should confront The fact that I don't want another girl All of my friends say I should move on All of my friends say All of my friends say All of my friends say She's just another girl Then why can't I sleep at night And why don't the moon look right The sound's off but the TV's on And it's a great big world (just a) she's just another girl, Don't let her stick it to your heart, boy (just a) she's just another girl All of my friends say

(just a) she's just another girl Another girl

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Spencer-Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

Alistair-Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking a drag Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, letting me go

Spencer-I just can't look its killing me And taking control

Skylart-Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis

Madison-But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes Cause I'm Mr Brightside

(Música)

Roderick-I'm coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this

Mariah-It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking a drag

Mason-Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, letting me go

Madison y Kitty-'Cause I just can't look its killing me And taking control

Shannon-Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibi

Mariah-But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

(Música)

Mason-I never I never I never

Todos-I never

(Aplauden)

X-(En el micrófono) Bien bien bien, parece que tenemos a los ganadores de esta noche!

(Celebran)

Jack Rían y Zack- :"c

X- .-...

Los 3- :"c

X-...Tomen su trofeo de segundo lugar ñ.ñ (Les da su trofeo)

Jack Rian y Zack-Gracias :"c (Se van)

...

En la fiesta

Didier y Thomas-(Hablaban)

Thomas-(De lejos miraba a Spencer y Alistair)

Didier-...Sospecha?

Thomas-No lo creo...miralos, felices y él no sabe la verdad

Didier-Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse, arderá todo Troya al saber que fuiste tú

Alistair-(Va por una bebida)

Thomas-(Lo mira) Did...yo me encargo de esto, puedes mirar de lejos si quieres, esto se pondrá bueno

Alistair-(Sirviendose)

Thomas-Tú, inepto

Alistair-...Me hablas a mí?

Thomas-Me sorprende que lo adivinarás con facilidad

Alistair-Viniste solo para insultarme?

Thomas-Vaya, eres inteligente

Alistair-Qué te he hecho yo para que me odiaras tanto?

Thomas-Tengo mis razones, y cuando alguien no me agrada tiendo a ser demasiado cruel, bueno, si la gente lo permite, me sorprende que sigas con ese sujeto y no estés soltero

Alistair-...Qué dices?

Thomas-Oh, no te lo han dicho?

Alistair-No me han dicho que?

Thomas-Que tu novio es infiel, es hora de sincerarnos, no me agradas, supongo que yo a tí tampoco, yo no quiero agradarle a alguien que a mí no, pero tu chico sí que me agradó, cuando lo ví dije "Qué chico como él saldría con esta cosa?" Lo mejor fue ayer, me lo encontré caminando en las calles de NYC y me preguntó porque te odiaba tanto, para dialogar tomamos café, caminamos, me acompañó al hotel donde me hospedé y lo invité a pasar, de un segundo a otro estábamos en la cama besándonos, tienes suerte, sus labios son el paraíso, lo malo fue que después de unos minutos se separó de mí y me dijo..."No...esto no está bien, no puedo hacer esto y menos a él, lo siento" y se fué, puedes creerlo? Dijo eso

Alistair-...Spencer no es infiel pero sabes qué? Si lo fuera sería inteligente y escogería a un hombre mejor y no a una tú

Thomas-Oyeme, yo no permito que me hables asì! Agradece que estamos en público porque si no ya te habría partido la cara de un sólo golpe, no me crees lo que te digo, porque no vas y le preguntas a tu noviecito porque se aburrió de ti? Por Qué no te valoró? Y porque eligió a mí en vez de a tí que eres su novio y le haces una escenita?

Alistair-Callate el hocico, Thomas!(Le lanza la bebida en la cara)

Didier-(De lejos)...Oh Dios .-.

Thomas-...Sabes que esto no se quedará así, te odio (Se va)

...

Spencer, Roderick y Mariah-(Ríen)

Mariah-Es muy gracioso (Ríe)

Alistair-Spencer...tengo que hablar contigo

Spencer-Ah cielo, es importante?, no puedes ser en otro momento?

Alistair-(Enfadado)...No lo creo!

Spencer, Roderick y Mariah- .-...

Spencer-Pasa algo malo?

Alistair-Oh sí, demasiado malo, creías que no me iba a enterar? Que no me enteraría de tú y Thomas?

Spencer-Qué? Quién te lo dijo? Te lo dijo él, verdad?

Alistair-No lo niegas, no esperaba más de tì

Spencer-Podemos hablar en privado amor?

Alistair-Tienes miedo de que me vean gritandote? Crees que aún soy ese chico de preparatoria? Ya no soy ese chico Spencer, y no dejaré pasar por alto esto

Roderick-Esto no me gusta -.-""

Mariah-Crees que a mí sì? -.-""...creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos

Spencer y Alistair-No!

Alistair-Ya casi termino ñ.ñ...bueno que tienes que decir en tu defensa? (Cruza sus brazos)

Spencer-Si tan solo dejaras que te lo explique, explicarte que fui un idiota al dejarme manipular al igual que Skylart

Skylart-Te oí!

Silencio... .-.

Spencer-Fue una estupidez, si supieras como me sentí después, sabiendo cómo reaccionarías porque yo te conozco y sé muy bien cuando algo te molesta, sólo dame otra oportunidad (Toma su mano)

Alistair-Suéltame

Spencer-Alistair, por favor, te amo

Alistair-Terminamos!

Silencio...

Alistair-(Se va de ahí)

Spencer-Espera...

(Lo ignora)

Mariah-(Corre tras él) Alistair, espera! (Se va)

Andreas-(Aplaude sarcásticamente) Bien hecho, individuo que no conozco, bien hecho (Se va)

Minutos después

Mariah-(Regresa)

Spencer-Hablaste con él?

Mariah-Me dijo que se sentía mal y que lo dejara solo

Thomas-(Llega) Vaya vaya, no había visto este tipo de drama, yo no me esperaba ese tipo de escenita de su parte, pero pasó lo que pasó

Mariah-Estás mintiendo, eres un perverso...(Mira a Spencer) Dime que lo está inventando, eso no es verdad

Spencer-...Lo siento Mariah, tal vez te decepcioné, pero es cierto

Silencio...

Thomas-A ninguno de ustedes debería sorprender que fue conmigo

Mariah y Madison-(Cruzan sus brazos)

Thomas-Comparen, él en comparación conmigo, yo gano por mucho

Kitty-Lo haces?

Thomas-Lo hago

Mariah-Ya cállate el hocico Thomas, eres irritante, nadie te quiere aquí!

Thomas-Callame cuando me mantengas, y eso no va a pasar, yo obtengo lo que quiero sin excusas, cuando quiero y como lo quiero!

Madison-Tú y tu estupida actitud de diva!(Le lanza un refresco)

(Los chicos ríen en voz baja)

Thomas-...Ustedes 2 ya están en mi lista negra junto con Alistair (Se va)

Spencer-(Se va por otro camino)

Isaac-(Sirviéndose de tomar) (Ve a Alistair a través de una ventana asomándose en un balcón)

(Música)

Isaac-I was a liar I gave in to the fire I know I should've fought it At least I'm being honest

Spencer-Feel like a failure 'Cause I know that I failed you I should've done you better 'Cause you don't want a liar

Isaac-And I know, and I know, and I know He gives you everything, But, boy, I couldn't give it to you

Spencer-And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything, But I got nothing here without you ...So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home

Isaac-One more time I promise, after that, I'll let you go

Los 2-Baby, I don't care if you got him your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms One last time I need to be the one who takes you home

Isaac-I don't deserve it I know I don't deserve it, But stay with me a minute I swear I'll make it worth it

Spencer-Can't you forgive me? At least just temporarily I know that this is my fault I should've been more careful

Isaac-And I know, and I know, and I know He gives you everything, But, boy, I couldn't give it to you

Spencer-And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything, But I got nothing here without you, baby...So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home

Isaac-One more time I promise, after that I'll let you go

Los 2-Baby, I don't care if you got him in your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms One last time I need to be the one who takes you home

Isaac-I know I should've fought it At least I'm being honest (yeah)

Spencer-But stay with me a minute I swear I'll make it worth it, babe 'Cause I don't wanna be without you

(Música)

Los 2-(Oh) So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home (who takes you home, babe) One more time I promise, after that I'll let you go Baby, I don't care if you got him in your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms (wake up in my arms) One last time I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah) One last time I need to be the one who takes you home

Isaac-...(Sale al balcón)

Alistair-(Voltea) Qué haces aquí?

Isaac-Bueno...no lo sé, supuse que necesitabas compañía, te ví demasiado solo...me recordó a esos momentos de la preparatoria cuando tu estabas sólo, recargado en una pared leyendo

Alistair-Qué quieres Isaac?

Isaac-Yo no quiero nada, no te sorprende de mí? Aunque mis intenciones no fueron buenas tú fuiste el único de todos esos ineptos con él que fuí amable

Alistair-Esos "ineptos" son mis amigos, por si no lo sabías

Isaac-Yo no hablaría en general

Alistair-A ese punto querías llegar, lo sabía

Isaac-Ay Dios, porqué es tan dificil hablar contigo?!...(Suspira) Mira, no te culpo si ahora tienes una mala opinión de mí, fui un imbécil tanto tiempo pero ahora ya no quiero hacerlo

Alistair-Te sientes bien? Estás demasiado grave (Se aleja)

Isaac-(Toma su brazo) Alistair, espera, tienes que creerme, puedes quedarte unos minutos por favor? Si no me crees prometo ya no volver a hablarte

Silencio... (Se sientan)

Alistair-La gente es tan extraña, no lo entiendo, dicen cosas y te terminan traicionando, cuando tuvimos sexo Spencer me decía que yo era el único hombre al que podría amar, a veces sólo quisiera...huir de aquí lejos de la multitud

Isaac-Yo lo entiendo, si te soy sincero, yo era como era porque quería huir de la gente...tal vez sólo quieras verme como un amigo después de esta plática, pero te digo una cosa? Chicas como Mariah o Katherine pasan pero lo que siento por tí...vino para quedarse

Alistair-Eso es...algo nuevo que me dicen

Isaac-Prometo cambiar, lo haré (Toma su mano)

Alistair-...Vale...comienzo a pensar que bajo toda esa maldad...eres un chico sensible y amable

Isaac-Bueno...es la primera vez que me dicen eso

Silencio...

Los 2-(Se miran)...(Se besan)

Isaac-(Narrando) Oh Dios Isaac, qué hiciste? .-.

 **FIN**

 **Invitados especiales**

 **Jack Barakat como Jack**

 **Zack Merrison como Zack**

 **Rian Dawson como Rian**

 **Canciones del episodio**

 **Lost in the stereo(All time low)-Jack, Zack y Rían**

 **Focus(Ariana Grande)-Elvira, Isaac, Víctor, Didier y Thomas**

 **Just another girl(The killers)-Shannon**

 **Mr. Birghtside(The killers)-Spencer, Alistair, Madison, Skylart, Mason, Kitty, Shannon, Roderick y Mariah**

 **One last time(Ariana Grande)-Isaac y Spencer**


End file.
